Earthbound
by Ciliegia
Summary: Por primera vez en su vida, Sakura Kinomoto tenía una casa de verdad. Era como un sueño hecho realidad: una mansión victoriana. Y para aumentar su atractivo, la casa tenía un inquilino incluido...Xiao Lang Lee era inteligente, sexy, divertido e increíblem
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

**Una casa, no departamentos**

Sakura Kinomoto llegaba tarde. No era nada raro en ella, pero en esta ocasión la cosa se complicaba con el hecho de que no llevaba apuntada la dirección, y tuvo que dar dos vueltas al vecindario hasta que vio el Cadillac gris de Kai aparcado frente al buzón de una casa. Viró para colocarse detrás del Cadillac tan deprisa, que sus frenos sonaron estrepitosamente y su parachoques delantero tocó el coche de Kai.

Salió del coche y cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe, pillando su bufanda, de manera que tuvo que perder más tiempo volviendo a abrir para sacarla y tomar su bolso, que se había dejado olvidado en el asiento delantero. Mientras se dirigía hacia la casa, echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor.

Era otoño, y la calle estaba bordeada de árboles de hoja caduca multicolores, en cuyas copas se mezclaban el rojo, el ocre y el amarillo. Las casas eran todas de ladrillo y de estilo colonial o georgiano, y se hallaban al fondo de unos enormes jardines, tan bien cuidados, que se habría dicho que los podaban con tijeras. Aquel barrio tenía un aire de elegancia antigua y de permanencia que inmediatamente gustó a Sakura.

Imaginó caballeros eruditos en batín y zapatillas sentados ante el crepitante fuego de la chimenea en abigarradas bibliotecas, doncellas con delantales inmaculadamente blancos sirviendo jerez en bandejas de plata, todo ello con música de cámara de fondo.

La casa a la que ella se dirigía se encontraba en un callejón sin salida, al fondo de Walnut Street. El hecho de estar un poco más alta que las demás le confería un aire de distinción y superioridad. Su jardín, a diferencia del de las casas vecinas, estaba cubierto de hojas y malas hierbas, y Sakura advirtió que había algunas baldosas desprendidas en el sendero. Pero el encanto de la majestuosa fachada compensaba con creces aquellos defectos menores. Contemplando todo aquello, Sakura musitó:

¿Quién iba a pensar que yo terminaría viviendo en un lugar como éste?

La puerta principal era doble, de madera de roble, tenía incrustadas dos ventanitas de cristal de Tiffany y un llamador de bronce que representaba la cabeza de un león. Probó a abrir, pero como estaba cerrada, empezó a buscar en el bolso la llave que Kai le había dado por si acaso él llegaba tarde a la cita.

Cuando estaba a punto de vaciar el contenido de su bolso para buscar, la puerta se abrió de par en par.

No he perdido la llave, ¿eh? – dijo Sakura mirando a Kai a la defensiva.

Claro que no la has perdido – respondió él tranquilamente - porque no te la he dado. Recuerdo que te dije que te la iba a dar, pero luego cambié de idea porque pensé que la perderías.

Sakura frunció el ceño, pero prefirió no pensar demasiado en el incidente.

Siento llegar tarde – dijo después de darle un beso en la mejilla -. Le he dado un golpecito a tu coche, pero no ha sido nada.

No te preocupes. Cuando te conocí, contraté un seguro a todo riesgo. Y no llegas tarde – agregó con aire de suficiencia -, porque te dije que vinieras media hora antes de la hora a la que yo iba a llegar.

Sakura sonrió pensando que Kai la conocía bien.

Habían entrado y se encontraban en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol del que partía una señorial escalera.

¡Vaya sitio tan elegante!

No creo que sea lo que estás buscando, pero de todas formas puedes echar un vistazo, por si acaso. La empresa de limpieza no lo ha dejado muy bien que digamos. La casa lleva vacía casi seis meses y tendré que hacer algunos arreglos antes de enseñársela a posibles compradores.

Sakura cruzó el vestíbulo y entró en lo que parecía un salón. Los suelos eran de tarima, y dentro de la pequeña chimenea de mármol habían metido una fea estufa de gas. Las paredes estaban pintadas de verde y salpicadas de manchas más oscuras que marcaban los lugares en los que había habido cuadros. Pero las molduras del techo estaban talladas.

Este color no ha vuelto a estar de moda desde los años cincuenta – dijo Kai haciendo un mohín de disgusto -. Tendremos que volver a pintar toda la casa, aunque no les gusto a los dueños.

¿Quiénes son los dueños? – preguntó Sakura con aire ausente.

El punto principal de la habitación era un gran balcón que se abría a un enmarañado jardín, a través del cual penetraba una luz suave. Fue hacia allí y abrió las puertas de par en par.

Viven en Michigan. Ellos eran los únicos herederos del viejo Lam. Por eso hizo falta tanto tiempo para sacar la casa al mercado, y por eso se encuentra en tan mal estado. Supongo que llevaba muchos años enfermo.

¡Rosas! – exclamó Sakura saliendo al pequeño patio -. Y mira, una fuente. ¿Crees que funcionará?

Kai fue destrás de ella.

Lo dudo. Tendrás que contratar a un decorador de jardines para que lo deje un poco arreglado.

Cada vez más entusiasmada, Sakura volvió a entrar y pasó a otra habitación que era exactamente lo que había imaginado: una biblioteca con las paredes forradas de madera y de estanterías y con una gran chimenea en su centro.

Tendremos que enmoquetar toda la casa – comentó Kai.

No digas tonterías. ¿Para qué vamos a tapar un suelo tan bonito?

Tal y como está ahora mismo, esta casa es una verdadera cuadra – respondió Kai -, y en los tiempos que corren, a nadie le apetece mantener un suelo de tarima. Así nunca conseguiré venderla.

Sakura giró lentamente sobre sí misma imaginando tardes largas y tranquilas de lectura frente al fuego en medio de aquel ambiente sólido y señorial. Una alfombra oriental aquí, una lamparita inglesa allá, un buen sillón de orejas...

Yo creo que esta casa debió ser muy apreciada por alguien en otro tiempo – murmuró.

Kai la miró con suspicacia, y ella trató de explicarse.

Tú fíjate en los detalles. Las molduras, las tallas de la chimenea... ¿y te has fijado en la escultura que hay en el soporte de la araña del vestíbulo? Esta casa está hecha para disfrutarla y apreciarla, y no solamente para vivir cómodamente en ella.

Pues ya verás cuando te enseñe la cocina – respondió Kai.

Hasta la misma Sakura tuvo que reconocer que la cocina no era precisamente el sueño de un chef. Resultaba demasiado grande, el suelo estaba forrado de linóleo amarillo y alguien había pintado los armarios de blanco. No había luz suficiente, y sólo tenía tres salidas eléctricas. Pero nada de eso molestó a Sakura, puesto que ella no era amante de la cocina y siempre evitaba las invitaciones a comer o a cenar en su casa.

El comedor de gala daba al jardín trasero. Sakura no lo quería para nada, pero de todas formas le gustaba la idea de tener un comedor de gala.

En un momento dado podrías utilizarlo como gimnasio – le sugirió Kai con escepticismo.

En el piso de arriba había tres dormitorios, uno de los cuales estaba ensombrecido por un enorme roble cuyas ramas casi se colaban por la ventana. El papel que forraba las paredes tenía un dibujo de rosas casi tan horrible como la pintura de los marcos de la ventana, pero el dormitorio contaba con una chimenea en funcionamiento con unas tallas deliciosas de rosas y querubines. Sakura decidió en aquel mismo momento que aquella sería su habitación.

Una ventana de cristales de colores trazaba dibujos de luz rosada y amarilla en el descansillo. Sakura se quedó un momento parada al pie de la escalera, contemplándolo.

Podría quitar esa ventana y poner una claraboya – le dijo Kai -. No creo que cueste demasiado, y contribuiría a iluminar un poco más esta especie de tumba.

Ni se te ocurra – le replicó Sakura en tono inexorable -. ¿Cuánto cuesta?

Kai la miró con incredulidad.

¿Cuánto cuesta qué?

¿Cuánto cuesta la casa? Has encontrado un comprador.

Él sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia.

Venga, Sakura. No me estarás diciendo que quieres quedarte con esto.

Sakura le miró con sorna.

¡Pues vaya agente inmobiliario!

Te lo digo en serio. No hay armarios suficientes, la cocina es una pesadilla y solamente tiene un cuarto de baño.

¿Y qué? Yo vivo sola. ¿Cuántos cuartos de baño necesito?

Esta casa tiene cincuenta años como poco. Sólo Dios sabe en qué estado se encontrará la instalación eléctrica y las cañerías. Ni siquiera tiene aire acondicionado ni calefacción central, por el amor de Dios. No va a darte más que quebraderos de cabeza. Antes de decidirte, vuelve a mirar el apartamento de la bahía.

Yo no quiero vivir en la bahía. Hay demasiadas gaviotas. Y además me queda demasiado lejos del trabajo.

De acuerdo, ¿y qué me dices de la casa de Chateau Blanc? Jacuzzi, armarios empotrados, club de recreo...

Sakura hizo un mohín.

¿Quién quiere vivir en una urbanización llamada Chateu Blanc? Además yo no quiero un jacuzzi para nada.

¡Todo el mundo quiere un jacuzzi! Es lo que más se vende en mi catálogo.

Pues a mí me gusta esta casa. Tiene carácter.

Pero si está hecha una ruina.

¡Dios mío! Si hay algo que no puedo soportar es un vendedor demasiado insistente.

Lo hago por ti, querida. Créeme, de verdad, esta casa no es para ti.

Habían llegado a la habitación llena de estanterías que Sakura ya consideraba la biblioteca. Ella se volvió y, enarcando las cejas, le preguntó:

¿Estás insinuando que yo no sé lo que es mejor para mí?

Bueno – reconoció Kai de mala gana -. Digamos que no eres la persona más juiciosa que he conocido.

Por el hecho de que sea un poco despistada algunas veces...

Vamos – le interrumpió él, poniéndose más serio -. Sabes perfectamente que desde que recibiste la herencia te estás gastando el dinero a tontas y a locas. Es muy normal que las personas que se encuentran con mucho dinero de pronto empiecen a hacer locuras.

Sakura lo miró con impaciencia.

¿Es que acaso me he comprado un Mercedes? ¿Llevo diamantes y abrigos de piel? Vamos, Kai, puede que sea un poco cabeza loca de vez en cuando, pero siempre conservo mi sentido práctico. Sobre todo cuando se trata de dinero.

De acuerdo, en ese caso te pido disculpas.

Algunas veces a Sakura le irritaba lo fácilmente que Kai cedía en las discusiones. Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa cariñosa y las manos tendidas.

Reconozco que en muchos aspectos eres la mujer más sensata que conozco. Pero tú eres una científica, y no una agente inmobiliaria. Acepta los consejos de un experto, por favor.

Sakura se dejó coger las manos con la fuerte sospecha de que la estaba tratando como a una niña. En el fondo estaba acostumbrada a recibir ese trato de los hombres.

Quizás porque era menuda y delgada, no imponía. Y su pelo castaño rubio, corto y rizado, que enmarcaba una carita redonda contribuía quizás a su imagen de vulnerabilidad. Incluso con las gafas de concha demasiado grandes que se ponía para leer y dar clases no aparentaba mucho más de dieciséis años, y en ocasiones la confundían con una alumna de la escuela universitaria en la que enseñaba. Pero tenía veintiocho años. Estaba harta de esforzarse para que la gente la tomara en serio y la dejara hacer con su vida lo que quisiera.

Por eso, con cierta frialdad, le dijo:

Fuiste tú quien me dijiste que convenía invertir en propiedades inmobiliarias.

Y así es, siempre que sepas lo que haces. Por eso te digo que esta casa no te conviene. Se te caerá a trozos antes de que te des cuenta de lo que te ha costado.

Solamente por educación, Sakura fingió que estaba reflexionando sobre su consejo. Lo dejó un momento y se acercó a la chimenea, pasando la mano por la lisa superficie de madera de la repisa mientras imaginaba cuántas manos habrían repetido antes de ella aquel gesto, cuántas voces habrían llenado aquélla habitación, cuántos dramas se habrían representado ante aquélla chimenea, precisamente donde ella estaba.

Sabía que era imposible explicarle a un hombre como Kai lo mucho que ella apreciaba la sensación de continuidad y solidez que aquélla casa le inspiraba, pero por el bien de su amistad lo intentó.

Hasta que cumplí los dieciséis años viví en una residencia militar. Después del divorcio, mi madre y yo estuvimos viviendo en varios apartamentos, que no eran mucho mejores que la residencia militar, te lo puedo asegurar. Luego estuve en residencias universitarias, y después otra vez en un apartamento... En una palabra, Kai, nunca he vivido en un sitio en el que pudiera clavar un clavo en la pared tranquilamente. Siempre he estado en sitios que no eran míos ni de nadie. Por eso estoy cansada de alojamientos de ese tipo. No quiero vivir en una casa que sea igual a todas las casas del edificio. No quiero tener una cocina moderna, armarios empotrados y tabiques tan finos que casi se puede ver a través de ellos. Quiero tener una casa con personalidad propia, que se note que pertenece a alguien. Y quiero que ese alguien sea yo.

Kai esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó a ella y la abrazó suavemente. A Sakura no le apetecía ser abrazada en aquel momento, pero agradeció la amabilidad del gesto.

De acuerdo – le dijo con una sonrisa -. No voy a decirte que lo comprendo, porque no sería verdad, pero respeto tus deseos.

Se apartó un poco y la miró, oportunidad que Sakura aprovechó para soltarse de uno de sus brazos, de manera que sólo la tenía enlazada por la cintura.

- Para serte sincero – agregó Kai -, no sé si me gusta la idea de que te compres una casa, sea la que sea.

Sakura sabía perfectamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo. En los últimos meses su relación había evolucionado hasta un punto en que Kai no dejaba de lanzarle indirectas para que se fuera a vivir con él. Por eso ella no tenía ningún interés en seguir adelante con aquélla conversación, puesto que no iban a llegar a ningunas parte.

Alegremente, se desembarazó de su brazo y le dijo:

-La compra de una casa es la mayor prueba de independencia para una mujer soltera. Y para mí la independencia es muy importante.

-Sí, ya lo he notado – respondió Kai con un suspiro.

-Además, a la tía Hime le parecería que estoy empleando bien su dinero. Siempre me contaba que su abuela fue una sufragista y que todas deberíamos estarle agradecidas por lo que hizo por nosotras. Yo creo que las dos estarían muy orgullosas de mí.

-Pues yo estoy seguro de que, si hiciéramos una sesión de espiritismo, tu tía Hime te recomendaría que le echaras un vistazo a la casa de Chateau Blanc.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada cargada de astucia.

-¿Cuál es el precio?

Kai vaciló y después sacó un cuadernito del bolsillo. Después de mirarlo un momento dijo:

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta el estado en que se encuentra, y considerando las reparaciones, podría dejártelo en noventa y ocho.

-Noventa y cinco – contraatacó Sakura sin pestañear.

Por un momento, pareció que Kai iba a dejarse llevar por su instinto de agente, pero después sacudió lentamente la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Nunca hay que mezclar los negocios con la amistad – dijo -, sobre todo cuando las amistades son tan bonitas como tú. Les presentaré tu oferta a los propietarios.

-Y procura que la acepten.

-Procuraré que la acepten – repitió él con cierta renuencia -. Pero sigo pensando que estás cometiendo un error.

Sakura casi no podía disimular su alegría mientras buscaba la chequera en el bolso.

-De acuerdo. Te entregaré un depósito para cerrar el trato, ¿de acuerdo?

-No tienes que dármelo ahora. Tómate tiempo para pensarlo.

Sakura le tendió el cheque.

-Ya lo tengo pensado.

Por un momento le pareció que no iba a coger el cheque. Pero por fin se lo metió en el bolsillo.

-Es la venta más fácil que he hecho en mi vida.

-Y la compra más difícil que he hecho yo – respondió Sakura guiñando un ojo. Entonces, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, se echó a reír y le echó los brazos al cuello -. ¡Oh, Kai, gracias por encontrarme esta casa! ¡Estoy segura de que voy a ser muy feliz aquí!

Lo miró sin soltarlo, sintiendo una oleada de afecto hacia él.

-Eres estupendo – le dijo dulcemente -. A veces pienso que no sé apreciarte como te mereces.

Sakura bajó los ojos, sintiendo una repentina punzada de culpabilidad. Él la besó ligeramente en los labios.

-A veces yo pienso lo mismo.

-Kai... Ya sé que llevamos mucho tiempo saliendo juntos...

-Dieciocho meses, para ser exactos.

-Y también sé que tú esperabas a que a estas alturas yo me comprometiera un poco más.

-Cuando se cumplen treinta años, uno se vuelve más serio en esas cosas, y empieza a pensar en sentar cabeza.

Sakura asintió, haciendo un esfuerzo para no apartar los ojos, pues no le resultaba fácil sostener su mirada tierna.

-Quiero que sepas que no es por culpa tuya – le dijo con una débil sonrisa -. Es que necesito un poco más de tiempo, nada más.

Kai le sonrió.

-Menos mal que soy un hombre paciente. Mira, cariño, sé lo difícil que ha sido la vida para ti; que siempre has tenido que demostrar tu valía al resto del mundo, y que te has pasado la vida yendo de un sitio a otro, sin un verdadero hogar. Y si comprando este elefante blanco vas a sentirte más segura, no tengo ningún inconveniente.

Sakura sintió que se le quitaba un peso de encima, y sonrió agradecida y contenta. Le acarició la mejilla.

-Te quiero, ¿sabes? – le dijo en voz baja, pero luego añadió, más seria -: Lo que pasa es que no estoy segura de si te quiero del mismo modo en que tú me quieres a mí.

Él la besó suavemente.

-Bueno, por lo menos, algo es algo. Venga, vamos a mi oficina para empezar a arreglar los papeles de este monstruo.

Sakura vaciló un momento.

-Oh, Kai, no quiero marcharme todavía. Esta tarde no tengo clase, y me gustaría quedarme por aquí vagando un rato, y si acaso hacer algunas mediciones.

Kai echó un vistazo a su reloj.

-Yo tengo otra cita dentro de media hora.

-Entonces ve – respondió Sakura, que en aquel momento estaba deseando quedarse a solas en la casa -. Te prometo que dejaré bien cerrado cuando me marche.

Al cabo de un momento, Kai le tendía la llave.

-Asegúrate de dejar todas las puertas cerradas – le advirtió -. No solamente la principal.

-De acuerdo.

-Muy bien. En cuanto reciba una respuesta de Michigan, te lo haré saber, pero te advierto que a lo mejor no es hoy.

-Dirán que sí – le dijo Sakura muy confiada.

-Por la cara que pones, más les vale – respondió él echándose a reír.

Le dio un beso de despedida y después se marchó.

Cuando se quedó sola, el silencio de la casa se hizo imponente, y durante un instante, pero sólo un instante, se sintió abrumada por su impulsiva decisión. Hacía una hora no era más que una profesora de veintiocho años, un poco despistada y tan poco puntual como siempre. Y ahora, de buenas a primeras, era propietaria de una casa. Después de pensarlo un momento, decidió que le gustaba la sensación.

Sakura no hubiera empleado la palabra impetuosa para describirse a sí misma. Su vida se desarrollaba envuelta en la comodidad y la seguridad de los números y el método científico; tenía una fe ciega en el proceso de la lógica, en el cual, si se tomaban todos los pasos necesarios y de manera ordenada y correcta, cualquier ecuación tenía un resultado previsible y satisfactorio.

Se dijo a sí misma que lo que a Kai podía parecerle una decisión impulsiva, era en realidad el resultado de un proceso perfectamente lógico y ordenado que regulaba su vida. La propiedad inmobiliaria era una buena inversión, y a ella le gustaba aquélla casa, podía pagársela... Todo era lógico y razonable.

Se paseó de nuevo por las habitaciones, saboreando la sensación de ser propietaria. Por fin tenía algo que le pertenecía sólo a ella, y lo más importante, era un lugar en el que se sentía a gusto.

De pie en medio de la biblioteca, murmuró con una sonrisa:

-Ya verás, Kai Konia. Esta casa va a ser lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en la vida.

-Siento mucho no estar de acuerdo – dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas -, pero me temo que a lo mejor cambia de opinión.

Sakura giró sobre sus talones y lanzó una exclamación al ver la figura de un hombre que salía de entre las sombras.

Continuara...

Bueno este es el 1º de los capitulos... mentira no los dejare asi no soy tan mala jejeje... no vemos o seria nos leemos...

**Ciliegia.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 

**¿Quién es usted?**

-Su novio tenía razón – añadió el desconocido con toda naturalidad, poniéndose a la luz -. Esta casa sólo va a darle quebraderos de cabeza. Es mucho más vieja de lo que cree, y parte de las cañerías siguen siendo las mismas del principio. Y en cuanto a la instalación eléctrica... es un milagro que todavía no se haya producido un incendio, porque se hizo hace treinta años, y muy mal, por cierto – frunció el ceño con disgusto -. Agujerearon todas las paredes, e incluso rompieron algunas; es increíble lo que la gente puede hacer en nombre de la comodidad. Y luego está lo de la calefacción. Hasta yo mismo me quedo helado cuando sopla viento de la bahía, y no creo que usted tenia la intención de instalar una caldera moderna, ¿verdad? – movió la cabeza con aire pensativo -. En conclusión, creo que debe pensárselo mejor. Le aseguro que no sabe en lo que se está metiendo.

Durante unos minutos, Sakura se quedó tan asombrada que no pudo articular palabra. Aquél era el hombre más impresionante que había visto en su vida, y estaba tan absorta mirándolo, que no entendió nada de lo que le decía. Era alto y esbelto, características que quedaban resaltadas por el jersey de cuello alto negro y los pantalones ajustados del mismo color que llevaba. Su cabello, desordenado, era castaño, fino y un poco largo por detrás. Sus ojos castaños tenían una mirada profunda, espiritual e impresionante. Su tez era extraordinariamente clara, y en cuanto a los rasgos de su cara, destacaban las altas mejillas, su nariz aguileña y los labios perfectamente dibujados.

Lo primero que Sakura pensó al mirarlo fue que parecía un artista, pero luego cambió rápidamente de opinión, pues lo cierto era que más bien parecía el modelo de un artista. Rasgos clásicos, belleza inolvidable y esa gracia y manera de estar tan rara tanto en los hombres como en las mujeres. Pero lo principal era saber qué estaba haciendo en su casa.

Por fin recobró el aliento y fue capaz de preguntar:

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo ha entrado?

-Le pido disculpas – respondió él haciendo una leve inclinación -. Me llamo Xiao Lang Lee. Y usted es...

-Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto.

-Encantado – respondió él pasando suavemente una mano por la repisa de la chimenea -. De todas formas, su novio se equivocaba en otras muchas cosas. La estructura de esta casa es tan sólida ahora como el día en que se terminó su construcción, y desde luego no se le va a caer encima, ni nada por el estilo – agregó con cierta indignación -. Fue construida para durar y durarán otros cien años más, desafiando a terremotos, inundaciones o... fuego eléctrico – concluyó dirigiendo una mirada cautelosa al techo.

Sakura se libró de pronto de la estupefacción que le habían producido sus modales y su voz musical y le dijo con cierta brusquedad:

-Perdone, pero, ¿cómo ha entrado aquí? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

El desconocido la miró como sorprendido por la audacia de aquélla pregunta.

-Mire, querida, yo también podría hacerle la misma pregunta. Al fin y al cabo, ésta es mi casa.

-Su... - murmuró Sakura consternada -. Pero si acabo de dejar un depósito por ella. Soy la primera persona que ve esta casa, y nadie podría haberla comprado sin pasar por Kai. A no ser que... no será usted uno de los herederos del señor Lam, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo? – murmuró él con el ceño fruncido -. Ah, se refiere al tipo que vivía aquí – se dirigió a la puerta, como si hubiera perdido el interés -. Era un individuo raro, sí señor. Pasó todos estos años encerrado aquí, solo. A mí me daba pena: Mire – añadió abriendo y cerrando la puerta doble sobre sus goznes -. Suave como la seda.

-Porque si es usted... quiero que sepa que me encanta esta casa. Sea cual sea el precio que usted fije, dentro de unos límites razonables, por supuesto – agregó rápidamente -, estoy segura de que la casa lo vale. Si teme que no sepa mantenerla, puede perder cuidado. Estoy en condiciones de permitirme el mantenimiento diario e incluso las reparaciones que necesite... Mire, entiendo que le cueste trabajo vender una casa que ha pertenecido durante tanto tiempo a su familia, pero le prometo que la cuidaré lo mejor posible. Comprendo que debe albergar muchos recuerdos para usted, y no sé qué más decirle, salvo que me esmeraré al máximo para cuidarla.

El hombre levantó la vista de la puerta y le dirigió una mirada extraña y pensativa.

-La creo – murmuró.

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Entonces, ¿le parece bien? ¿Permitirá que me quede con la casa?

-La verdad, no veo qué puedo hacer yo para impedírselo – respondió él encogiéndose de hombros con aire negligente, y pasó a través de la puerta hacia el salón contiguo.

Sakura lo siguió un tanto desconcertada.

-Pero yo creía...

-Dios mío, qué color tan espantoso – exclamó de pie en el centro de la habitación, con los labios fruncidos en una mueca de disgusto -. ¿Cuándo han hecho esto? De todas formas, no llega a ser tan horroroso como el papel pintado del piso de arriba. ¿Sigue estando el estampado de rosas? Hace tiempo que no lo veo.

Sakura asintió sin decir nada.

-No me explico cómo nadie es capaz de dormir en una alcoba semejante. Personalmente, no comprendo por qué la gente se empeña en cubrir las paredes. Están forradas de madera, y los paneles se pusieron para que lucieran en toda la casa. Yo seleccioné personalmente los mejores... palo de rosa y teca, y corazón de pino en esta habitación, para que reflejara la luz.

Sakura parpadeó, aturdida.

-¿Perdón?

El hombre se acercó a la repisa de la chimenea y la inspeccionó.

-Bueno, menos mal que no pintaron la repisa. Eso también estuvo de moda durante un tiempo. El mármol es importado de Italia, ¿sabe,como las baldosas del vestíbulo.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, atónita.

-No, no lo sabía – entonces carraspeó, empezando a estar preocupada -. Perdone, pero, ¿qué precio pide usted?

Él le dirigió otra extraña mirada, como si pensara que era un poco lerda.

-Querida mía, yo no tengo la menor idea. Esta casa no la vendo yo.

-Pero... ¡si acaba de decirme que era suya! Usted me ha dicho que era el heredero del señor Lam.

-Yo no he dicho nada de eso.

Sakura lo miró alarmada primero e indignada después.

-Pero usted... usted me ha inducido a creer... ¿Quién es usted? – le preguntó con furia.

Él se dirigió al balcón y lo abrió de par en par. Luego se quedó allí de pie, con las manos en la espalda, contemplando el jardín.

-Dios mío... – murmuró -. Desde luego, han dejado que la casa se deteriorara. Le va a ser muy difícil volver a ponerla en orden, si es que lo consigue.

Sakura avanzó un paso hacia él, pero después se lo pensó mejor y retrocedió. Si no era el dueño legal, tenía que ser un intruso. Y aunque de ningún modo parecía peligroso, era consciente de que se encontraba en una casa vacía con una persona que no tenía derecho a estar allí.

-Está usted en una propiedad privada – le dijo fríamente, armándose de valor -. Salga de aquí inmediatamente.

Él la miró con aire divertido.

-¿Y dónde me aconseja usted que vaya?

Sakura se quedó desconcertada por lo inesperado de la pregunta y por el atractivo brillo de su mirada. Volvió a recorrer con la vista aquel cuerpo esbelto embutido en negro con su pose graciosa e incluso sexy. Luego volvió a ponerse seria y le dijo de modo tajante:

-Le aseguro que me trae sin cuidado. Pero esto es una propiedad privada y usted no pinta nada aquí. Si no quiere meterse en líos, le aconsejo que se marche inmediatamente.

Aquello era un farol, y él debía saberlo, pues en la casa no había teléfono, y por lo tanto no podía avisarle a la policía. Sakura se encontraba completamente sola en aquélla casa vacía, y si pedía auxilio, la ayuda llegaría demasiado tarde. Por lo tanto, lo más sensato habría sido salir corriendo de allí, pero Sakura no siempre era razonable cuando estaban en juego sus derechos individuales. Era hija de un soldado, y se negaba a retirarse sin oponer resistencia.

El hombre volvió a entrar, dejando el balcón abierto, y atravesó la sala en dirección a la biblioteca. Sakura lo siguió, sin poder hacer nada.

-Esta madera es de ciprés – comentó él -. Con el tiempo se ha oscurecido y se ha puesto muy bonita, ¿verdad?

A Sakura la sorprendió aquel brusco cambio de tema.

-Yo creía que era roble... – murmuró con voz trémula.

Él negó con la cabeza, agitando su flexible pelo castaño.

-No, en absoluto. Un constructor ordinario habría utilizado roble, pero el ciprés es mucho más duradero, sobre todo en este clima. ¿Ve? No cruje, ni se abomba con la humedad o el calor. Hay que tener mucho cuidado a la hora de diseñar estanterías, porque es indispensable que no cedan con el peso de los libros. Por supuesto, hoy en día a nadie se le ocurriría utilizar ciprés. Era mucho más fácil de encontrar cuando se construyó esta casa.

Sakura empezaba a sentirse intrigada. Ciertamente, aquel hombre era un intruso, y empezaba a sentirse incómoda, pero por otro lado, él no tenía una actitud violenta, y además sabía muchas cosas acerca de la casa. Sin dejar de mirarlo con cautela, por temor a movimientos inesperados, dijo:

-Kai me comentó que esta casa tenía más de cincuenta años.

-Muchísimo más – asintió él -. El último clavo se colocó en 1895.

-No puede ser – replicó Sakura inmediatamente -. Este barrio no es antiguo.

-Claro que no – asintió él mientras señalaba la ventana con un ademán -. Todas las casas que la rodean se construyeron mucho más tarde. Naturalmente, me halaga el hecho de que imitaran mi estilo, pero es una verdadera pena que me quitaran la vista. Antes resultaba espectacular, pues hasta donde alzaba la vista sólo había prados y bosques. A mí me preocupaba el entorno tanto como el diseño de la casa, y por eso cuando vi esta finca pensé que era lo mejor que podía encontrar. Esta casa era una residencia campestre muy alejada de la ciudad.

Sakura se sentía cada vez más insegura y confusa al escuchar aquellas cosas. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Aquel hombre no podía ser un ratero común, porque un ladrón no utiliza un lenguaje tan culto y refinado. De hecho, hubiera sido más natural encontrar un personaje así en un museo de Europa que en una casa abandonada de la bahía Chesapeake, en Mariland. No podía tener más de treinta años, y sin embargo hablaba como si hubiera dedicado su vida a estudiar la historia de aquélla casa y sus alrededores. ¿Una casa de campo? ¿Desde cuándo las afueras de Baltimore podían considerarse un retiro campestre?

-¿Cómo sabe usted todas esas cosas? – le preguntó con cautela.

Él esbozó una sonrisa cargada de amabilidad y condescendencia.

-Pero si ya se lo he dicho. Porque ésta es mi casa.

-Querrá decir que ha vivido aquí.

-No. Quiero decir que la construí yo – respondió él con toda la seriedad del mundo.

-Pero si acaba de decirme que esta casa se construyó en 1895.

-Exactamente.

Sakura sintió una opresión en el pecho. Peor que un ladrón: estaba loco, y ella se encontraba allí atrapada, con él. Tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para conservar la calma, e incluso consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿cuántos años tiene usted?

Él frunció las cejas, pensativo.

-No estoy seguro... ¿en qué año estamos?

Sakura empezó a temblar. Lo más sensato que podía hacer era salir corriendo hacia la puerta, pero quizás aquel gesto lo incitaría a la violencia. Además, con su estatura y su agilidad de movimientos, la alcanzaría en cuestión de segundos. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un psicópata, y lo que le pareció más adecuado fue mantener la calma y conseguir que siguiera hablando. Mientras tanto, miró a su alrededor buscando algún tipo de arma.

Como ella no respondió de inmediato, el desconocido se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Bueno, no tiene importancia. En cualquier caso, soy veinticinco o treinta años más viejo que esta casa.

Sakura consiguió hablar con mucho esfuerzo.

-Pues se conserva muy bien para su edad.

-Gracias – respondió él metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos -. Aunque eso no es mérito mío, claro está. Es una de las ventajas que tiene mi estado.

-Su... estado.

Sakura acababa de descubrir un atizador metálico en el hueco de la chimenea. Con el mayor disimulo posible, empezó a acercarse.

-Sí, claro, mi estado. Sé que esta situación es un tanto violenta para usted, pues veo que no ha deducido la verdad. El caso es que yo... he fallecido.

Sakura se quedó clavada en el sitio y lo miró fijamente. Aquello era peor todavía de lo que había pensado. Evidentemente, aquel hombre tenía más imaginación que un psicópata normal. La situación empeoraba por momentos.

-Lo siento – murmuró, pues no se le ocurrió decir otra cosa.

-No lo sienta. Debe mirarlo desde mi punto de vista.

Entonces le miró como si la viera por primera vez. La repasó desde la punta de los cabellos hasta los botines, deteniéndose en cada uno de los detalles: los pendientes de aro, la falda de vuelo y la larga bufanda que llevaba enrollada al cuello. Sakura, incómoda por aquel escrutinio, se sintió un poco aliviada cuando él dijo:

-Interesante – y después, mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa, añadió: - En efecto, es usted una joven interesante. Creo que me gusta.

-No sabe cuánto me alegro – respondió Sakura débilmente.

La sonrisa de él se hizo más amplia, y su mirada se volvió conspiradora.

-Por supuesto, cualquier persona normal, lo habría deducido mucho antes, pero eso no es un punto menos a su favor. A mí nunca me han entusiasmado las cosas normales – mientras hablaba, Sakura avanzó otro paso hacia la chimenea -. Aparte de todo, no parece que esté usted asustada en lo más mínimo, cuando es probable que una persona normal lo estuviera.

-¿Y por qué iba a asustarme? Usted no quiere hacerme ningún daño, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no – respondió él con aire digno, como si la sola idea le pareciera un insulto -. Me parece, simplemente, que muy pocas personas reaccionarían con tanta tranquilidad a la vista de un ser incorpóreo.

-Bueno, acaba de decir que yo soy diferente a la mayoría de la gente – respondió Sakura en tono apaciguador -. Y yo no puedo asustarme por algo en lo que no creo, ¿verdad?

Él la miró, un tanto confuso.

-¿En qué no cree?

-En los fantasmas – respondió ella con serenidad.

Ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la chimenea como para sentirse más tranquila. Un solo movimiento más, y tendría el atizador en la mano.

Él hizo una mueca.

-Qué palabra tan prosaica.

-Me da igual el nombre que les dé. Yo no creo en ellos.

Daba la impresión de que aquélla conversación lo divertía.

-Bueno, dadas las circunstancias, yo me atrevería a decirle que el hecho de que usted crea o no carece de importancia – y a continuación, dándose una palmadita en el pecho, agregó -: Lo cierto es que estoy aquí... de eso no cabe duda.

-Pero eso no significa que sea usted un fantasma.

-Acabo de decirle que lo soy.

Sakura miró de reojo el atizador, esperando que él no lo hubiera notado. Y aunque lo notara, ella lo alcanzaría primero.

-En ese caso, demuéstremelo – le desafió sosteniéndole la mirada.

-¿De qué manera?

-Haga algo propio de un fantasma. Desaparezca, atraviese una pared, o arrastre cadenas, lo que quiera...

-Bah, esos son trucos de salón de niños – respondió con aire desdeñoso.

Sakura aprovechó aquel momento para asir el atizador con ambas manos por encima del hombro, como si se tratase de un bate de béisbol.

-De acuerdo – le dijo respirando dificultosamente -. No quiero hacerle daño.

Él no pareció sorprenderse ni inquietarse.

-No se preocupe, aunque quisiera, no podría hacerme daño.

Sakura empezó a retirarse cautelosamente hacia la puerta, con el corazón palpitante.

-Voy a salir de aquí. No se acerque a mí y no le ocurrirá nada. No intente detenerme.

-Preferiría que no se marchara. Me apetece charlar con usted un poco más.

Los tres metros que separaban a Sakura de la puerta de pronto le parecieron una distancia insalvable. Dejándose llevar por el pánico, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. Pero para su sorpresa, y aunque era imposible, lo encontró plantado delante de la puerta. Hacía sólo dos segundos estaba en el extremo opuesto de la habitación, y ahora se encontraba a dos pasos de ella, impidiéndole el paso. Sakura ni siquiera lo había visto moverse.

Cegada por el terror, Sakura asió el atizador con todas sus fuerzas y se lo tiró encima. A aquélla distancia no podía fallar; el golpe debía dejarle inconsciente, o algo peor. Sakura pensó todo aquello en un segundo de terror y arrepentimiento solamente una décima de segundo antes de que viera el atizador atravesando limpiamente su cuerpo, chocar contra la pared y caer al suelo sin tocar a nadie.

Sakura reprodujo la escena en su imaginación una segunda y una tercera vez. Cómo el pesado atizador de acero voló por los aires, atravesándole a la altura del hombro como si no hubiera ningún obstáculo, como si de una figura holográfica se tratara. Volvió a verlo arqueando las cejas, como si le reprochara su salvaje comportamiento. Después se agachó y le devolvió el atizador con muy buenas maneras.

Entonces Sakura echó a correr. Se las arregló para pasar por la puerta, abrió la puerta principal, entró en su coche y arrancó el motor. Al cabo de unos minutos llenos de terror y velocidad, se encontró a sí misma en el aparcamiento de un edificio situado a unas cuantas manzanas, agarrada al volante y temblando de pies a cabeza.

No sabía cuánto tiempo pudo estar allí, mirando a los coches que pasaban por la calle que tenía enfrente, temblando y tratando de respirar profundamente. Por fin empezó a aclarársele la mente, y pensó que tenía suerte de seguir con vida; no por lo que acaba de ocurrir en la casa, sino porque no sabía cómo había podido llegar hasta allí en el coche.

Al cabo de un rato, apagó el motor y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad. Se mezo los cabellos y sacó la mano húmeda. Estaba sudando a mares. Se apoyó en el reposacabezas y respiró hondo.

-Bueno – murmuró con un hilo de voz -. No me ha pasado nada.

Pero, ¿cómo podía decir que no le pasaba nada cuando acababa de ver lo imposible? Lo que había visto en aquélla casa iba en contra de la lógica y la razón, y la única explicación posible era que había sufrido un ataque de locura... que estaba perdiendo la cabeza. ¡Pero ella era una científica, no podía perder la razón!

Permaneció unos minutos con la mente en blanco, observando a la gente. Empezó a calmarse un poco, y al cabo de un momento empezó a decirse que sus sentidos la habían engañado. Ella no había visto el atizador atravesando el cuerpo de aquel hombre. ¿Cómo podía estar segura? Después de aquélla absurda conversación sobre fantasmas, era lógico que su imaginación le hubiera jugado una mala pasada. Había sido víctima de la histeria, sin duda.

Tenía una cabina telefónica muy cerca, y sabía que lo que debía hacer en aquel momento era llamar a la policía. Pero, pensándolo bien, lo más probable era que cuando la policía llegara el intruso hubiera desaparecido. No se trataba, por otro lado, de denunciar un asalto o un intento de robo, pues entre otras cosas, en la casa no había nada que robar. De todas formas, había allanado una propiedad privada, y su deber de ciudadana era avisar a la policía de que había un loco suelto por el barrio. A pesar de todo, Sakura no se sentía con fuerzas para hablar con la policía. Prefería marcharse a casa, tomarse una copa de vino, y después llamar a la policía.

Después de pasarse por el supermercado para comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba, cuando llegó a su edificio de apartamentos, Sakura ya estaba más tranquila, y aunque no había olvidado el incidente, por lo menos ya no estaba asustada y podía razonar. Las leyes físicas de la materia no permitían el desplazamiento de una masa mediante un atizador de chimenea sin que esa masa sufriera algún daño. No existían pruebas que demostraran la existencia de los fantasmas.

Por lo tanto, sólo cabía una explicación: que lo que ella creía haber visto no era más que una aberración momentánea, una alucinación visual o incluso un hábil movimiento del desconocido. Algo había ocurrido, pero no del modo en que ella lo había percibido. Era algo muy simple, de lo que no debía preocuparse. Una cosa tenía clara, no obstante: si la intención de aquel individuo era asustarla para que no comprara la casa, no iba a salirse con la suya. Una vez que Sakura Kinomoto tomaba una decisión con respecto a cualquier cosa, ya no se echaba atrás, y si algo sabía con seguridad era que quería comprar aquélla casa.

Ningún ladrón de aspecto sexy, buenas palabras y mente pervertida iba a disuadirla de ello. Si se veía obligada a colocar barrotes en las ventanas y puertas blindadas, así lo haría, pero la casa iba a ser suya.

Decidió que no iba a contarle a Kai lo sucedido, pues al presentarse ante él como una mujer en apuros, lo único que conseguiría sería despertar todavía más sus instintos machistas de protección, y eso ella no lo soportaba. Primero no quería que comprara la casa, y no le convenía añadir el dato de que el vecindario era peligroso a su lista de razones en contra. En resumidas cuentas, iba a ahorrarse un montón de problemas si no le decía nada.

Al entrar a su edificio, que estaba vigilado por una empresa de seguridad, se sintió completamente tranquila y a salvo. Por lo menos los edificios modernos tenían la ventaja de que uno no se encontraba con fantasmas por ahí. Cogió las bolsas de papel del supermercado del maletero y subió por el tramo de escaleras que conducía a su apartamento. Mientras metía la llave en la cerradura se preguntó si Kai la habría llamado ya para contarle algo acerca del contrato y si se había acordado de dejar el contestador automático puesto. También, a pesar suyo, debía llamar a la policía.

Abrió por fin la cerradura, empujó la puerta con el pie y buscó a tientas el interruptor de la luz. En aquel momento, una figura larga y delgada se incorporó del sofá, poniéndose en pie.

-Hola- dijo Xiao Lang Lee.

**Continuara...**

**Hi! Como estuvo fantastico verdad jejeje un fantasma si ya se Sakura teme a los fantasma y todo es por eso que quise esta entre todas, lo imaginan.**

**Bueno intentare actualizar pronto, Reviews please.**

**Besos, Ciliegia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Interrogatorio... **

La bolsa del supermercado se estrelló contra el suelo, y Sakura ahogó un grito.

-¡Usted! ¿Cómo ha entrado? ¿Qué está haciendo...?

Él le tendió una llave que pendía de una cadenita. Era la llave de la casa que Kai le había dado.

-Olvidó dejar cerradas las puertas – le dijo.

-¿Cómo ha podido entrar aquí? – le preguntó Sakura con voz trémula.

Pero eso no importaba. Ya era demasiado. La indignación ahogó todo rastro de temor, y Sakura se dirigió directamente al teléfono de la cocina, saltando por encima de las naranjas que se habían esparcido por el suelo.

-Muy bien, señor, esta vez ha ido usted demasiado lejos. ¡Voy a llamar a la policía!

-Eso puede resultar muy interesante – respondió él dejando la llave encima de la mesa antes de dirigirse hacia ella -. ¿Qué piensa contarles?

-¡No se me acerque! – gritó Sakura.

Apoyada en la pared, descolgó el auricular y apretó con dedos temblorosos tres números.

Xiao Lang se inclinó, cogió una naranja y la depositó cuidadosamente sobre la mesa.

-Sólo quería indicarle que cuando la policía venga, hay muy pocas posibilidades de que me vean. Y en esa caso, ¿qué les dirá?

Sakura lanzó un juramento cuando oyó que la línea estaba comunicando. Apretó los botones con fuerza y volvió a marcar.

-Esta vez no va a salirse con la suya – le dijo en tono amenazador, respirando agitadamente -, así que ahórrese todas esas tonterías acerca de los fantasmas. No sé cómo se ha metido en mi casa, pero este edificio está custodiado por una empresa de seguridad. Puedo garantizarle que no va a salir de aquí, así que ni se le ocurra tratar de marcharse.

El desconocido se sentó en una de las sillas altas de la cocina. Parecía sinceramente sorprendido.

-¿Y por qué voy a querer marcharme? Si acabo de llegar.

-¡Oiga! – gritó Sakura en el teléfono. Al cabo de un segundo se lo apartó de la oreja mirándolo con incredulidad -. ¿Qué espere? ¡Me han dicho que espere!

Xiao Lang se balanceó sobre la silla, encantado.

-Tiene unas habitaciones muy cómodas – dijo afectuosamente. Después sus ojos brillantes e inquietos se posaron en el mobiliario moderno del salón -. Es funcional, pero agradable a la vista. ¿De qué está hecha esa alfombra? ¿Es eso una televisión?

-Por favor, contesten de una vez – murmuró Sakura, cada vez más desesperada, sin perder de vista a Xiao Lang, que se había bajado de la banqueta y se dirigía hacia la televisión -. Podría estar muriéndose aquí...

Aquel hombre no parecía tener la menor intención de hacerle daño. Por el contrario, parecía absolutamente fascinado por su aparato de televisión de diecinueve pulgadas, que no dejaba de mirar, tocando sus botones.

-Parece que no funciona – le dijo poniéndose de pie con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No toque eso!

El timbre de la puerta la sobresaltó de tal manera, que estuvo a punto de tirar el teléfono. Xiao Lang volvió la cabeza con aire inquisitivo, y Sakura colgó el teléfono y acudió corriendo a la puerta.

-¡Quédese donde está! – le advirtió a Xiao Lang justo antes de abrir.

-Hola, señorita Kinomoto. Hoy he sido puntual, para variar.

Era Siusky, uno de los alumnos con los que tenía tutoría. Naturalmente, Sakura había olvidado por completo que aquel día iban a dar una clase, y durante un momento se quedó mirándolo con la mente en blanco. Pero no le importaba por qué estaba allí ni qué tenían que hacer; en cualquier caso, lo cogió del brazo, aliviada.

-Pasa, Siusky – tiró de él hacia dentro. Luego miró hacia atrás, y vio que el hombre de negro seguía tranquilamente de pie, junto a la televisión, observándola con curiosidad, sin el menor asomo de preocupación -. Me temo que me has pillado en una situación un poco difícil, pero si me echas una mano, podremos solucionarlo entre los dos...

-Por supuesto, señorita Kinomoto, cuente conmigo para lo que sea.

Siusky se agachó y empezó a recoger las cosas que había esparcidas por el suelo.

-Verás, no me refería a eso...

Xiao Lang la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿No sería mejor que nos presentara? – le dijo.

Debido quizás al estado caótico de su mente, Sakura pensó que, en efecto, debía hacer las presentaciones. Así por lo menos tendría el nombre del sujeto, que había olvidado por completo, y un testigo que lo confirmara.

-Siusky – le dijo rápidamente -, deja las cosas en el suelo. Quiero presentarte al señor...

-Lee – dijo Xiao Lang amablemente, dando un paso hacia delante -. Xiao Lang Lee.

-Xiao Lang Lee – repitió Sakura triunfalmente.

Siusky se incorporó lentamente, mirando a su alrededor, y luego volvió a mirarla a ella, respetuosamente, aunque sin poder disimular su confusión.

-Ah, ¿sí?

Sakura empezó a sentir algo frío en el estómago. ¿Se habría vuelto loca? Cogió entonces a Siusky por los hombros y le hizo girar hasta situarlo justo enfrente de Xiao Lang, a menos de dos pasos.

-Siusky – le dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo para que su desesperación no se hiciera patente en su voz -, mira hacia delante. Allí, junto al televisor. ¿Qué ves?

-¿Un revistero?

Sakura sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Xiao Lang estaba de pie delante del revistero. En una situación normal, Siusky no habría podido distinguirlo, pues su cuerpo lo tapaba.

-Lo que yo sospechaba – dijo Xiao Lang tristemente, adelantándose hacia ellos -. No puede verme ni oírme.

Xiao Lang se colocó delante mismo de Siusky y empezó a agitar la mano ante sus ojos, pero el muchacho ni siquiera parpadeó, sino que siguió mirando a Sakura desconcertado, y con cierto asomo de cautela. Luego Xiao Lang dio una palmada muy fuerte al lado mismo de la oreja de su alumno. Sakura se sobresaltó con el ruido, pero Siusky ni siquiera se movió.

-Señorita Kinomoto, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

Sakura no se sentía con fuerzas para responder. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, tan fuerte, que casi le impedía respirar. Contempló a Xiao Lang, sólido, real, en tres dimensiones, tan claro para ella como Siusky. Pero Siusky no lo veía.

Xiao Lang se encogió de hombros con aire comprensivo.

-Me figuro que debe ser una situación muy violenta para usted.

-¿Señorita Kinomoto? – preguntó Siusky alarmado -. ¿Se encuentra mal? ¿Va a desmayarse? ¿Quiere que avise a alguien?

Sakura se recuperó de pronto, casi sin pensar.

-No, Siusky, me encuentro bien. Verás... creo que hoy no voy a poder darte la clase. De todas formas, gracias por pasarte. Te llamaré para quedar otro día...

cuando lo cogió del brazo y lo llevó hacia la puerta, el chico le preguntó, asustado:

-Pero... ¿y ese tipo que quería presentarme?

-Ah, sí, claro, el señor Xiao Lang Lee, uno de los mejores especialistas en su campo. Creo que podrá ayudarte mucho en tus estudios. Quiero que lo conozcas un día de estos, cuando tengamos más tiempo...

-Me parece que será difícil – murmuró Xiao Lang.

-Gracias por venir, Siusky, y perdona la molestia – prosiguió Sakura empujándolo a través de la puerta -. Te llamaré.

Cuando Siusky se marchó, se hizo un silencio absoluto. Sakura se apoyó en la puerta y cerró los ojos, con la esperanza de que la habitación estuviera vacía cuando volviera a abrirlos. Quizás durante la última hora había estado soñando y estaba a punto de despertar.

Pero no estaba soñando. En su salón había un hombre que los demás no podían ver. Un hombre que desafiaba las leyes más elementales de la física, que decía haber estado vivo en 1895 y que se había introducido en su apartamento sin llave. Un hombre que decía estar muerto.

De pronto, el timbre del teléfono la sacó violentamente de su estado de ensimismamiento. Mientras sonaba miró al objeto adosado a la pared como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía en su vida. Pero cuando Xiao Lang se acercó mirándolo con curiosidad, ella, sobresaltada se abalanzó sobre el aparato y lo descolgó.

-¿Diga?

-¡Sakura! ¡Qué voz de susto tienes! ¿No estarías en la ducha?

Sakura tardó un momento en reconocer a su amiga Tomoyo. Xiao Lang rodeó la mesa y examinó cuidadosamente el diseño del teléfono haciendo que Sakura tropezara con una naranja.

-Vaya, el diseño ha mejorado bastante desde el primer modelo – comentó -. ¿Se fabrican en otros colores además del amarillo?

Con sumo esfuerzo, Sakura logró concentrarse en la voz que le hablaba desde el otro lado de la línea.

-No, es que se me ha caído la bolsa de la compra y estaba recogiendo las cosas...

-Bueno, pues déjalas donde están y vente conmigo al chino. Hace varias semanas que no cenamos juntas, y me apetece mucho algo oriental.

Xiao Lang, que había perdido interés por el teléfono, empezó a abrir los armarios de la cocina. Sakura giró sobre sí misma para seguir sus movimientos sin dejar de escuchar a Tomoyo.

-¿Que salgamos a cenar esta noche? Me temo que va a ser imposible...

-¿Cómo dices? – preguntó su amiga, asombrada -. ¿Acabas de rechazar la oportunidad de salir a cenar a un restaurante chino, con lo que te gusta? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es que estás enferma?

Xiao Lang dejó los armarios y se dirigió hacia la batidora. Sakura tapó el auricular con una mano y le gritó:

-¡No toques eso!

-¿Sakura?

Xiao Lang la miró con aire ofendido, pero se separó de la batidora. Un poco más tranquila, Sakura le dijo a Tomoyo:

-No, estoy bien, de verdad.

-En ese caso, ¿qué te parece si compro algún plato para llevar y cenamos juntas en tu casa?

-¡No! – respondió Sakura casi gritando. Xiao Lang volvió a acercarse, se sentó sobre la encimera y la miró con interés. Sakura tomó aire y repitió en tono más sereno -: No, esta noche no puedo, de verdad. Tengo la casa hecha un desastre y un montón de cosas que corregir, y además, debo darle una clase a Siusky, así que como ves es imposible...

Tomoyo parecía realmente preocupada.

-Sakura, ¿seguro que estás bien? Te noto muy rara...

-Sí, estoy bien, de verdad.

-Mira, te he dicho muchas veces que no sales lo suficiente. ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco de vez en cuando y haces algo además de trabajar? Así es como pierden la razón los científicos locos, ¿sabes? Cuando pasan demasiado tiempo encerrados en el laboratorio. Si sigues así, cuando quieras darte cuenta estarás golpeándote la cabeza contra las paredes y oyendo voces.

Xiao Lang le hizo una seña con la cabeza, y Sakura tuvo que contenerse para no echarse a reír a carcajadas histéricas. Si Tomoyo supiera... Como veía que no podía mantener aquella absurda conversación sin empezar a decir estupideces, Sakura dijo atropelladamente:

-Escucha, Tomoyo, en este momento no puedo hablar contigo porque están llamando a la puerta.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres que me pase más tarde por tu casa?

-No, no vengas, de verdad. Otro día nos veremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Cuando estaba a punto de colgar, su amiga le dijo:

-De acuerdo, pero pásate algún día por la tienda la semana que viene, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, me pasaré – le prometió Sakura apresuradamente -. Adiós.

Colgó el auricular y exhaló un profundo suspiro, pues necesitaba una pausa para conciliar el mundo de lo extraordinario con algo tan real como era una llamada de Tomoyo. Pero de pronto las cosas le parecían más claras y más fáciles de aceptar. Xiao Lang seguía sentado sobre la encimera, a unos metros de ella, con las manos unidas entre las rodillas, la expresión alerta y un toque de simpatía en los ojos. Mirándolo, Sakura notó que se tranquilizaba.

-En mi familia no ha existido ningún caso de enfermedad mental – dijo con voz reposada -. Últimamente no me he dado ningún golpe en la cabeza ni he sufrido ningún trauma. Tampoco he consumido drogas. No me encuentro en una situación de estrés. No estoy loca.

-Me alegro – respondió Xiao Lang con mucha seriedad -, porque yo tampoco lo estoy.

Sakura lo miró con suspicacia.

-Siusky no te ha visto – dijo en tono casi acusatorio -. Prácticamente lo has tocado, y él no te ha visto.

Xiao Lang asintió.

-El viejo que vivía en la casa tampoco me veía.

-Pero yo sí – dijo Sakura en un susurro.

Impulsivamente, se adelantó hacia él y extendió la mano, como para tocarlo. Él se quedó mirándola con curiosidad, pero no hizo ademán de apartarse, y de repente, Sakura imaginó que su mano atravesaba su cuerpo y que su imagen temblaba y se disolvía, pero no llegó a tocarlo. Se estremeció y apartó la mano a toda prisa. No, todavía no tenía el valor de tocarlo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué yo? – le preguntó -. ¿Por qué puedo verte yo si los demás no te ven?

-Yo también me he hecho la misma pregunta – reconoció Xiao Lang encogiéndose de hombros -. Te advierto que no lo digo con ánimo de quejarme, pero es aburridísimo hablar conmigo mismo todo el tiempo. Y debo decir que... – se interrumpió para dedicarle una sonrisa que era irresistible, aun procediendo de un espíritu incorpóreo -, tengo un gusto excelente a la hora de elegir mis compañeros terrestres.

Sakura se alisó la falda, nerviosa.

-¿Me estás diciendo que desde que eres un fantasma nadie te ha visto más que yo?

-Exactamente.

-Pero... si eres un fantasma, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, en mi apartamento? Deberías estar en tu casa. Se supone que los fantasmas viven en casas y en castillos, no en apartamentos.

Xiao Lang abandonó su asiento en la encimera, como si hubiera perdido interés por la conversación.

-No me digas.

-¿Por qué has venido?

-Ya te he dicho que quería hablar contigo un poco más – mientras decía aquello se acercó a la pila, abrió y cerró el grifo y después se dirigió al horno empotrado y abrió la puerta -. Qué bonito... y parece práctico. ¿Está unido a los ladrillos?

-No lo sé – respondió Sakura con impaciencia -. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

-No lo sé con seguridad – respondió Christopher distraídamente, pues acababa de descubrir el microondas -. ¿Es otra televisión?

-¿Cómo es que sabes lo que es una televisión?

-El viejo tenía una. Los primeros años resulta muy estimulante, pero después todos los programas me parecían iguales.

-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? – insistió Sakura.

-No lo sé. Quizás tú me has imaginado aquí.

Dejó a Sakura entretenida en pensar en aquella posibilidad mientras proseguía con su exploración de la cocina. Cuando encontró el lavaplatos, abrió la puerta y se retiró de un salto al ver el interior.

-¡Pardiez! – exclamó en voz baja -. ¿Para qué diablos puede servir esto?

-Es un lavaplatos – respondió Sakura distraídamente.

-No lo dirás en serio. ¿Una máquina automática para lavar los platos? ¡Caramba! ¡Ya sólo falta que me digas que la comida también se prepara sola! Entonces, dime, ¿qué hacen los criados?

-Yo no tengo criados.

Xiao Lang miró a su alrededor con visible incredulidad.

-Con todos estos lujos, ¿no puedes permitirte tener criados?

-No los necesito – le explicó Sakura -. En esta época casi nadie tiene criados.

Sus ojos se iluminaron como si acabara de comprender.

-¡Ah! – exclamó encantado -. ¡Yo predije que llegaríamos a esto cuando apareció la máquina de coser doméstica! Con ella, el trabajo más penoso de la mujer quedaba eliminado. Es maravilloso. ¿Y a qué te dedicas durante todo el día ahora que no tienes que dedicarte a las tareas domésticas?

Sakura sintió deseos de reírse a carcajadas, pero se contuvo, porque aquello no era ninguna broma. Se trataba de una situación seria y desconcertante; debía mantener la calma por su bien.

-Tengo un trabajo – dijo.

Él asintió, pensativo.

-Sí, claro. ¿Y a qué tipo de trabajo te dedicas?

-Enseño matemáticas en una escuela universitaria mientras trabajo en mi doctorado en físicas.

Él la miró atónito.

-¡No lo dirás en serio! ¿Las mujeres pueden estudiar en la universidad, e incluso llegar a ser doctoras? ¿Y en ciencias físicas? ¡Resulta extraordinario! – cada vez más entusiasmado, señaló a su alrededor -. ¿Y vives tú sola en estas habitaciones? ¿Puedes salir y entrar cuando te plazca?

Sakura apenas podía contener la risa.

-Naturalmente.

-¡Increíble! Es una época maravillosa para ser mujer... u hombre. Yo siempre pensé que terminaría ocurriendo algo así, pero nunca pensé que sería exactamente de este modo.

Sakura, un tanto aturdida, se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Todo esto está ocurriendo demasiado aprisa – murmuró.

Xiao Lang, que tenía la cabeza metida en el frigorífico, la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

Sakura suspiró.

-Me figuro que estarás al corriente de que los fantasmas no existen.

-Permíteme que te corrija – replicó él -. Querrás decir que no existe ninguna prueba científica de la existencia de fantasmas.

A Sakura le contrarió un tanto que su proceso mental fuera más claro que el suyo propio.

-eso era lo que quería decir, por supuesto.

-Bien, esa afirmación ha sido cierta hasta ahora.

-Yo creo que es todavía una cuestión que puede someterse a debate.

Xiao Lang se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy aquí, y ocupo un espacio.

-Eso es lo que parece.

-tengo una masa, establezco relaciones con mi medio...

-Aparentemente...

-¿Entonces estamos de acuerdo en que parece que existo? – le preguntó con una sonrisa indulgente y dulce a la vez.

-¡No sé qué decir! – dio media vuelta, mesándose los cabellos, sin saber qué decir -. ¿Qué harías tú si estuvieras en mi lugar?

Él la contempló con aire pensativo durante un momento.

-Creo que yo recogería las cosas que se me han caído por el suelo y las colocaría en su sitio...

Sakura se echó a reír. No podía evitarlo; en aquel momento, la risa le parecía la única reacción lógica. Era una manera de aliviarse de la lucha que estaba sosteniendo con la razón. Su risa provocó un brillo alegre en los ojos de Xiao Lang. Se sonrieron y se miraron durante unos instantes como si fueran dos personas normales y corrientes que charlan en la cocina.

Finalmente, Sakura se agachó y empezó a recoger las cosas esparcidas por el suelo. Xiao Lang se arrodilló a su lado para ayudarla.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? – le preguntó Sakura mirándolo mientras dejaba unas cuantas naranjas en la bolsa -. Tú no tienes forma física. ¿Cómo es posible entonces que manipules objetos físicos?

Él la miró a los ojos. En los suyos ardía el interés.

-Es una pregunta muy interesante.

Xiao Lang tendió la mano y la contempló. La tenía tan cerca de sí, que Sakura podría haberse inclinado para tocarla, pero no se atrevió. Xiao Lang recogió una lata de tomates, lentamente, y con exagerado cuidado, la dejó en la bolsa.

-Fascinante – murmuró.

-Solamente la energía puede actuar en la materia con resultados observables – declaró -. Por lo tanto, yo, en mi actual estado, debo ser una especie de modelo energético.

Sakura se sentó en el suelo, intrigada.

-Quizás con un nivel vibratorio ligeramente diferente del que conocemos en el plano físico.

-Exactamente – asintió él, con aire pensativo. Luego sonrió -. Veo que pensamos de la misma manera. Resulta agradable.

Sobresaltada, Sakura se dio cuenta de que era verdad. Y resultaba agradable conocer a una persona con una lógica tan directa como la suya, aunque esa persona no fuera del todo real.

-Toda energía puede medirse – agregó él -. Si yo puedo ser medido, debe ser porque existo.

Sakura soltó una risita ahogada en la que se mezclaba la alegría del descubrimiento con la incredulidad.

-¿Es que te preocupaba eso?

-Debes reconocer que tus argumentos son válidos. Empezaba a pensar si no sería yo un truco de mi propia imaginación.

-Diferentes niveles vibratorios, otros planos... todo eso es ciencia ficción, ¿sabes?

-Lo mismo que toda la ciencia hasta que los hechos se demuestran.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad mientras seguía metiendo cosas en la bolsa.

-Parece que tienes conocimientos científicos. ¿Te dedicas a la ciencia?

-Más o menos. Inventaba cosas. Desgraciadamente, la mayor parte de mis ideas eran demasiado avanzadas para aquella época ilustrada, de modo que mis esfuerzos no recibieron todo el reconocimiento que se merecían. La verdad es que yo era un genio – confesó con cierto pudor.

-¿De verdad?

Sakura trató de disimular su escepticismo detrás de la bolsa del supermercado.

-Afortunadamente, mis proyectos arquitectónicos fueron recibidos con mayor aceptación que mis inventos. Durante un tiempo fui muy reclamado en Europa; sobre todo en Alemania. Los alemanes saben apreciar la belleza inherente a la simplicidad y a la solidez estructural. Una vez diseñé una casa que se levantaba en torno a un árbol, un roble gigante, si no recuerdo mal, de edad indefinida. Sus ramas inferiores sustentaban toda la estructura.

-¿Un árbol? – en aquella ocasión, Sakura no se molestó en disimular sus dudas.

-Reconozco que era un poco excéntrico. También lo era el caballero que me la encargó. La mayor parte de mis edificios eran mucho más convencionales.

-Mi casa – dijo Sakura -. ¿De verdad la construiste tú?

-Perdona, pero esa casa es mía – le corrigió él -. Es mi mejor obra, y no porque sea espectacular o porque se salga de lo corriente, sino porque se adapta perfectamente a las necesidades de su dueño... que soy yo. Era una casa cómoda.

-Sí – asintió Sakura -. Eso es precisamente lo que pensé la primera vez que la vi.

-Fue una de las primeras en esta zona que contaba con una instalación de fontanería incorporada en el proyecto. Y con bombillas eléctricas al pie de la escalera y en la parte más alta. Era una comodidad muy grande no tener que llevar velas para abrir o bajar por la escalera.

-Me lo figuro – respondió Sakura, luchando contra la sensación de irrealidad que la mareaba -. ¿Cuándo naciste?

-No estoy seguro – respondió él desde el rincón del equipo de música -. ¿Qué es esto?

Sakura volvió la cabeza.

-Un equipo estereofónico.

-¿Para qué sirve?

-¿Cómo es posible que no sepas cuándo naciste?

-Fue hace mucho tiempo – respondió él mientras contemplaba el giradiscos con la tapa levantada -. ¿Es una especie de gramófono? Y estas cajas que hay a los lados, ¿son las baterías?

-Son altavoces. Escucha, Xiao Lang, yo he contestado a todas tus preguntas, así que tú también podrías responder a las mías, ¿no?

-Tienes razón. No hago más que olvidarme de que esto debe ser todavía más difícil para ti de lo que lo es para mí. Por favor, pregúntame lo que quieras.

Lo primero que Sakura deseaba preguntarle era por qué aquello era difícil para él. Al fin y al cabo, él era el fantasma, y ella sólo una víctima inocente. Pero cada cosa a su tiempo.

-¿Cuándo naciste? ¿Antes de la Guerra Civil o después?

-Después – respondió él inmediatamente -. Pero no nací aquí. Creo que fue en alguna parte de China. Y fui a la universidad de Oxford, de eso me acuerdo bastante bien. Viajé mucho por el extranjero, y un buen día descubrí la bahía de Chesapeake. Me enamoré de ella y decidí al momento que era aquí donde quería construir mi hogar.

-¿Has estado casado alguna vez?

No sabía por qué, pero a Sakura no le gustaba la idea de que pudiera haber estado casado.

-No, nunca. De hecho, en aquella época todo el mundo me consideraba un... calavera creo que le llamaban.

Viéndolo sonreír, a Sakura no le cupo la menor duda de que así fuera. Él la miró fugazmente y añadió:

-Pero estoy seguro de que esa parte de mi vida no te interesa. Para contestar a tu pregunta, basta con decir que no, no me casé.

A Sakura aquella discreción decimonónica le pareció divertida y encantadora a la vez. Realmente lo encontraba bastante encantador en general, interesante y misterioso.

Se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Cuándo falleciste, exactamente?

-La verdad es que no tengo ni idea – respondió él volviendo a fijar su atención en el aparato estéreo.

-No ha derecho a esto – replicó ella un poco enfadada -. Acabas de decirme que estabas dispuesto a cooperar.

Él levantó la vista y la miró con paciencia.

-¿Qué desayunaste el día que cumpliste doce años?

Sakura hizo una mueca.

-¿Cómo dices? No lo sé. ¿Cómo quieres que me acuerde de una cosa así?

-Ya ves. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace de eso? Sólo diez o quince años. Yo tengo que retroceder más de cien años con la memoria. No esperarás que me acuerde de detalles insignificantes.

-¡A mi modo de ver, la muerte no es un detalle insignificante!

Xiao Lang se encogió de hombros y se inclinó a examinar los cables de detrás del aparato estéreo.

-Quizás no lo sea para ti.

Sakura vaciló, sorprendida ante aquella inesperada visión de la vida y la muerte.

-¿Y desde entonces – agregó, decidiendo dejar el tema de su muerte por el momento -, has estado vagando por esa casa, observando a la gente?

-Digamos que sí, más o menos. Algunas veces me aburría y no contemplaba nada. Antes del viejo hubo una familia con niños. Ellos sí que eran divertidos... También vivió allí otra pareja que tenía una maravillosa colección de libros, y durante un tiempo leí mucho.

Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-Entonces, ¿puedes leer?

-Naturalmente. ¿Qué iba a hacer si no?

-Eso cuéntamelo tú.

Xiao Lang cogió una revista y empezó a ojearla distraídamente mientras le hablaba.

-Luego llegó el viejo... no sé por qué lo llamo así, porque no era viejo cuando empezó a vivir en la casa. Supongo que siempre se comportó como un viejo. Como ya te he comentado, tenía un aparato de televisión, y durante un tiempo yo disfruté de lo lindo con él. Pero era una especie de recluso; nunca tenía invitados, y lo único que hacía era pasearse por el jardín y mirar mapas, siempre planeando el viaje que quería hacer y que nunca realizó. La verdad es que era un hombre muy triste. Al cabo de un tiempo, me aburría tanto, que me quedé adormilado, hasta que llegaste tú.

-¿Cómo adormilado?

-Sí, adormilado. No conozco otra palabra mejor para describir mi estado. Me fui cansando y perdiendo interés, y los decenios empezaron a pasar sin sentir.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? – le preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

-¿Antes de ti? Vamos a ver... Había un programa de televisión que trataba sobre un niño y un perro.

-¿Podía ser Lassie?

-Sí, en efecto.

-Eso era en los años cincuenta. Entonces no conoces la televisión a color, ¿no?

Los ojos de Xiao Lang se iluminaron.

-¿Es que ahora retransmiten en color? ¡Siempre me he preguntado cómo podrían conseguirlo! – se volvió ansiosamente hacia el televisor -. ¿Puedo verlo?

-Dentro de un minuto. Has prometido responder a mis preguntas.

Él la miró como si tuviera ánimos de discutir, pero luego asintió de mala gana.

-Está bien.

-Dime, ¿todos los espíritus se dedican a vagar por ahí observándonos?

Mientras preguntaba aquello pensaba en su tía Hime. ¿Estaría viendo en aquel momento cómo su sobrina favorita mantenía una conversación con un fantasma?

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? – respondió Xiao Lang con aire ausente, pues parecía muy interesado en la revista -. Yo sólo respondo de mí mismo – le mostró una foto de un anuncio en la que aparecía un joven modelo con una cazadora de cuero, una camisa blanca de seda y unos pantalones negros de algodón llenos de bolsillos -. ¿Es así como se visten los hombres de hoy?

-Algunos sí – respondió Sakura con impaciencia -. Lo que yo quiero saber es sí...

-Y ese conjunto que llevas tú... ¿también está de moda?

Distraídamente, Sakura echó un vistazo sobre las prendas que llevaba encima, un revoltijo de lana y algodón, de naranja y verde.

-Bueno... supongo que sí. La verdad es que eso es lo de menos para mí. Me basta con que sea cómodo.

-Ya. Puesto que eres profesora, no puede esperarse que estés a la altura de la moda – volvió entonces una página y miró de la revista a Sakura y de Sakura a la revista -. Creo que esto no concuerda demasiado.

Había ido a dar con la fotografía de una chica vestida con un ceñido vestido negro con minifalda, muy escotado.

-Esto no puede ser decente, ¿verdad?

-Quizás no – reconoció Sakura, tratando de imaginar lo que se sentía al ver los muslos de una mujer después de cien años -. Pero es lo que está de moda.

-¿Me estás diciendo que hoy en día las damas van por la calle vestidas de esta manera?

Sakura disimuló una sonrisa.

-A veces.

-Es fascinante – murmuró él, estudiando la fotografía -. Empiezo a pensar que a pesar de todo, este siglo puede gustarme.

Sakura se echó a reír.

-No me sorprende.

Viendo que con su interrogatorio no iba a conseguir nada, pues su fantasma estaba más interesado en el mundo actual que en el pasado, Sakura se acercó al sofá y cogió el mando a distancia, dirigiéndolo hacia la televisión.

-Este aparatito – le explicó -, envía una señal al receptor, y apaga o enciende la televisión – le hizo una demostración -. También puede cambiar los canales o subir y bajar el volumen sin necesidad de levantarse del asiento.

Xiao Lang la miraba con suma atención, el asombro pintado en sus ojos.

-Increíble – murmuró -. Y fíjate, es en color.

Sakura colocó el mando a distancia en la mesa, y Xiao Lang apartó la mirada de la televisión con un visible esfuerzo.

-Perdóname – dijo de pronto tímidamente -, me parece que te estoy haciendo perder el tiempo. ¿Qué haces normalmente tú a esta hora del día?

Sakura no se esperaba aquella pregunta, y se quedó un poco desconcertada.

-Bueno... normalmente siempre tengo algún trabajo que corregir, y después me preparo algo de cena...

-En ese caso, no quiero interrumpirte – dijo despidiéndola con un ademán mientras se sentaba en el sofá con los ojos fijos en la televisión -. Continúa con lo que tengas que hacer; yo me quedaré aquí sentado para no estorbarte.

Sakura pensó que nunca había visto una cara dura semejante, pero no pudo dejar de sonreír al verlo manejar el mando a distancia fascinado como un niño, murmurando para sí mismo la maravilla que le parecía disponer de tantos canales con aquella nitidez de imagen. Después de un rato se quedó fijo en las noticias de la noche, y Sakura entró en la cocina a colocar las cosas que había comprado.

-Ésta es la velada más extraña de mi vida – murmuró para sí -. Cada vez que pienso que tengo un fantasma en la sala viendo la televisión...

-Cuántos crímenes y cuánta violencia – comentó Xiao Lang, escandalizado -. Yo esperaba que la sociedad hubiera mejorado un poco en este tiempo.

-Yo no creo que las cosas sean peores que antes – respondió Sakura -. Lo que pasa es que ahora tenemos más información, y se oyen más las cosas.

-Ya, pero tanta información tiene que ser agobiante, ¿no?

Sakura le contestó desde la cocina.

-La verdad es que tampoco hace falta estar al corriente de todo. Cada uno se ocupa exclusivamente de lo que le interesa. De todas formas, comprendo que resulte sorprendente para una persona que, como tú, lleva varios años desconectada de todo. Ahora que lo menciono, sería muy interesante saber exactamente cuánto tiempo has estado sin tener contacto con la realidad, no sé si me entiendes. Si por lo menos pudieras decirme tu fecha de nacimiento.

Sakura se volvió, con la esperanza de que se mostrara más cooperativo para responder a sus preguntas, pero se interrumpió a mitad de la frase.

Xiao Lang se había marchado.

Continuara...

**Hi**

**Lo primero de todo quiero agradecerles sus reviews en los 2 capítulos anteriores, me encanta que les haya gustado.**

**Espero que me escriban sus opiniones sobre este tercero.**

**El siguiente actualizare lo mas pronto posible pues tengo atareada la agenda con la graduación.**

**Besos, Ciliegia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

"**Cuando..., aquello que queda, ..., debe ser la verdad."**

Aquella noche, Sakura durmió poco y mal, sin poder apartar de su cabeza lo que había ocurrido. A la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, se levantó fresca y llena de fuerzas, pues era de esas personas que despliegan su máxima actividad nada más levantarse, característica ésta que le había costado el abandono de arias compañeras de habitación de la universidad y que era la desesperación de su madre. A las siete y media en punto ya había hecho la cama, había pasado veinte minutos haciendo bicicleta, se había duchado y tenía listo el café y las tostadas. Estaba delante del espejo secándose el corto cabello con los dedos y pensando en qué podía ponerse, cuando sonó el teléfono.

Se sorprendió al reconocer la voz de Kai.

-¿Cómo es que me llamas a estas horas de la mañana?- le dijo.

-¿Es así como me agradeces que me haya levantado temprano para llamar cuanto antes a los Kereson a Michigan? Por si no lo sabías, salen de su casa para ir a trabajar antes de las siete.

Durante un momento, Sakura no comprendía de qué le estaba hablando. Después cayó en la cuenta, y respondió vagamente:

-Ah, claro... los dueños de mi casa.

-Así es. Ayer por la noche no pude localizarlos; por eso no te llamé. Les presenté tu oferta, y aunque tuve que insistir un poco, al final conseguí que aceptaran.

Sakura sonrió al oír aquello; sin duda exageraba, y en realidad se habían mostrado encantados nada más conocerla.

-Solamente han puesto una condición: tiene que ser una venta irreversible.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Pues que no hay garantías explícitas o implícitas. No es nada raro, cariño, tratándose de una casa tan vieja. Significa simplemente que los vendedores no se responsabilizarán si se derrumba el tejado un mes después de que te hayas mudado. Sin embargo, por tu propia seguridad, voy a llevar un inspector inmobiliario para que le eche un vistazo antes de que firmes el contrato.

-De acuerdo- murmuró Sakura distraídamente-. Lo que a ti te parezca oportuno. Kai, a propósito de la casa...

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es que te lo has pensado mejor?

-No. Simplemente he estado pensando. ¿Qué sabes tú de esa casa?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno... Me refiero al año en que fue construida, y todo eso. Ya sabes, la historia del sitio.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no sé nada. Me surgió por mediación de los abogados que llevaban el testamento. Supongo que podría mirarlo en el Registro de la Propiedad, si te parece muy importante.

-Pues sí, te lo agradecería -. Así le darás algún quehacer a tu secretaria.

Kai gruñó un poco.

-Le transmitiré tus palabras textuales. Escucha: la mejor manera de hacer la compra de la casa es seguir adelante y redactar el contrato ya mismo, sujetándolo al veredicto del inspector. Así, si encontramos algún defecto estructural, te quedará una vía de escape, y por otro lado nadie podría quitarte la casa mientras tanto. Eso si estás segura de que quieres seguir adelante con ello – añadió.

-Pero si te di un cheque y tú has hecho una oferta a tus clientes, ya nadie puede quitarme la casa, ¿no?

-Ya sabes que siempre puede haber sorpresas inesperadas. Por tratarse de ti, he procurado localizarlos lo antes posible. De todas formas, te noto indecisa – agregó cambiando de tono -. Te lo estás pensando mejor, ¿verdad?

-No- respondió Sakura rápidamente.

Y era cierto. Con fantasmas o sin fantasmas, la casa era suya, y nadie podía cambiar eso.

-No – repitió -. No me lo estoy replanteando. Lo que pasa es que se trata de la decisión más importante de mi vida, y estoy un poco abrumada. Emocionada, pero también agobiada. Pero tú te encargarás de que todo salga bien, ¿verdad? – añadió con ansiedad.

-Siempre que esté en mi mano evitarlo, no habrá problemas – le respondió él -. El contrato puedo tenerlo preparado esta misma tarde. ¿Quieres que cenemos juntos?

Sakura vaciló. Tenía un montón de exámenes que corregir, clases que preparar y bastante trabajo atrasado de la tesis. El día anterior había perdido toda la tarde, y aquella noche no le apetecía pasarla charlando y diciendo tonterías. Pero por otro lado, Kai era sumamente amable al tomarse tantas molestias por ella, y se sentía en deuda con él.

-Sí, de acuerdo – le dijo -. Yo prepararé la cena.

-Ya estoy deseando verte. ¿Te parece bien que me pase a las siete?

-Estupendo. Hasta entonces. Y no olvides el contrato – añadió apresuradamente antes de colgar.

Un momento después estaba otra vez frente al armario tratando de decidir qué podía ponerse, aunque en su menguado vestuario no había mucho donde elegir. Lo cierto era que a Sakura nunca le había importado demasiado la ropa, y todo el mundo le decía que tenía un pésimo gusto para vestirse. Quizás la súbita preocupación sobre su vestuario aquella mañana estaba relacionada con el comentario de Xiao Lang Lee referido a que los profesores no podían estar a la altura de la moda. Se sintió irritada. Ya era raro entablar conversaciones con un fantasma, pero, dejarse influir por él era ya demasiado.

Con un gesto de impaciencia, sacó una falda plisada de color crema y marrón y un enorme jersey azul y se quitó el albornoz. Pero cuando se estaba metiendo la falda, percibió un penetrante olor a quemado. Se había olvidado por completo del pan que tenía en el grill del horno.

Con la falda puesta y el jersey apretado contra el pecho, corrió a la cocina. Cuando llegaba junto al horno, el teléfono volvió a sonar. Sakura abrió la puerta del horno de par en par, y tosiendo un poco por culpa del humo, contestó el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-¿Señorita Kinomoto? Soy la secretaria del doctor Brooks. Me ha pedido que le llame para preguntarle por qué no ha venido.

Sakura cometió el error de asir la bandeja del horno sin un agarrado, y se quemó los dedos.

-¿Adónde? – preguntó casi gritando de dolor.

-A la reunión del departamento que se celebra hoy.

-¿Qué reunión? ¡Dios mío! ¡La reunión! – exclamó acordándose de pronto -. Sí, sí, lo había olvidado. Estaré allí dentro de quince minutos.

La Escuela Universitaria Leeland era una institución moderna y progresista desde el punto de vista académico que tenía ya veinte años de historia. El ochenta y cinco por ciento de sus alumnos cursaban posteriormente carreras universitarias de grado superior, y eso la situaba entre las cinco escuelas más importantes del país. Financiada con fondos del estado y de fuentes privadas, Leeland podía ofrecer lo último en equipamientos y una enseñanza inmejorable. Sakura había elegido Leeland como su lugar de trabajo por su prestigio y también por su programa de clases flexibles para los profesores que realizaban cursos para posgraduados. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención de la escuela era su magnífico equipamiento informático.

El ordenador central de Leeland estaba conectado a la red universitaria, que a su vez tenía conexiones con bases de datos estatales, con la Biblioteca del Congreso y con otras bases de datos del país. Las transmisiones por fax se recibían casi al instante, y podían solicitarse copias de los datos en papel por correo.

Sakura se escapó de la reunión del departamento después de recibir una reprimenda no demasiado severa por parte del doctor Brooks, y a las diez en punto se encontraba en una de las cabinas de la sección de informática. Sin perder un minuto, marcó su número de identificación y pidió una búsqueda en la red. Como tenía pocos datos para empezar, tecleó lo siguiente: _Biografía: Lee, Xiao Lang._

El ordenador le respondió: _Búsqueda restringida._

-Muy bien – murmuró Sakura -. Ya veo que no vas a ponérmelo fácil.

Borró lo que había escrito hasta entonces y decidió empezar desde arriba: _Arquitectura (Bahía de Chesapeake, Maryland / Alemania): Biografía: Lee, Xiao Lang,_ y después se quedó un momento pensando. Le había dicho que había nacido después de la Guerra Civil, así que para asegurarse más tecleó lo siguiente: _Alrededor de 1865._ Por si acaso añadió: _Hasta 1855, inclusive._

La pantalla se quedó en blanco un momento y luego apareció la leyenda: _Espere un momento, por favor._

Sakura se recostó en la silla y se llevó su taza de café a los labios, sonriendo con ironía al pensar que estaba utilizando un ordenador para demostrar la existencia de un fantasma. Resultaba divertido ver la tecnología del siglo veinte confrontada con la superstición tradicional de aquella manera. La verdad era que no esperaba encontrar nada, pero había decidido intentarlo, y ella no era persona a la que le gustara dejar las cosas a medias.

Sabía que había gente dedicada profesionalmente a la investigación de los fenómenos paranormales, y no estaba segura de cuáles eran sus métodos de estudio. Pero a Sakura le hacía falta algo más que la palabra de un fantasma para demostrar la existencia de tales fenómenos, y el ordenador le parecía un instrumento tan eficaz como cualquier otro.

El pitido del ordenador, la sobresaltó tanto, que se derramó el café en la mano. En la pantalla podía leerse lo siguiente: _(3) artículos localizados. Introducir selección._

-Cielo santo – murmuró Sakura.

Mientras se limpiaba distraídamente el café caliente con la manga del jersey, se inclinó hacia delante e introdujo el comando _Ver,_ y el primer artículo apareció en pantalla:

_Lee, Xiao Lang (1869-1899) Intelectual y arquitecto de segunda fila más conocido por su ingeniosa incorporación de innovaciones modernas en diseños tradicionales. Adscrito al grupo de "intelectuales progresistas" de finales del siglo XIX en el que se contaban Sigmund Freud y H.G. Wells, Lee está mencionado en las últimas cartas de Jules Verne._

Sakura tragó saliva. Aquélla era la prueba de que alguna vez había existido un hombre llamado Xiao Lang Lee, pero no demostraba que ella hubiera pasado buena parte de la tarde del día anterior con el espíritu incorpóreo del mismo Xiao Lang Lee. Además, era demasiada casualidad ir a dar precisamente con el fantasma de una persona cuya biografía aparecía en las enciclopedias. ¿Por qué no podía ser una persona de a pie, de entre los millones de desconocidos? En resumidas cuentas, Sakura llegó a la conclusión, quizás un tanto petulante, de que aquel dato biográfico era un argumento más contra la autenticidad del fantasma de Xiao Lang Lee.

No obstante, el corazón le latía con fuerza cuando introdujo la orden para ver el siguiente artículo.

Lee, Xiao Lang 

_Casas únicas en Europa, por Theodore Artweiler, 1932, Appletone Press._

_La residencia del barón von Holstedler, diseñada en 1888 por Xiao Lang Lee, tiene como soporte central un roble vivo. Con treinta pies de diámetro en la base y..._

Sakura tuvo que dejar de leer, pues sus ojos no podían fijarse. Recordaba perfectamente lo que Xiao Lang le había contado la noche anterior... Todo encajaba. Lanzó un suspiro, tomó otro sorbo de café y musitó:

-Qué raro.

Así se sentía ella: rara. A pesar de que aquel dato tampoco demostraba la existencia de un fantasma, cada vez le costaba más trabajo seguir manteniendo una actitud excéntrica. Aunque, por otro lado, ¿qué más le hacía falta para convencerse? Revisó el artículo completo y se enteró que en 1932, en la fecha de publicación del libro, la casa no estaba abierta al público. Luego llamó al siguiente artículo.

_El Compendio completo de arquitectos del siglo XIX, compilación de S.S. Lauder, 1961, University Press_

_Lee, Xiao Lang (1869-1899) Nacido en China en el seno de una familia acomodada con negocios en el puerto de exportación, estudió en la universidad de Oxford. Después de pasar varios años viajando por Europa, regresó a los Estados Unidos y estudió durante un tiempo con Louis H. Sullivan, famoso por la creación de los primeros rascacielos. No obstante, Sullivan abandonó a su alumno, y al cabo de un año, Lee viaja a Europa, donde pronto se ocupó en otras actividades. Conocido como un excéntrico entre sus colegas, Lee pasó algún tiempo inmerso en el desarrollo tecnológico de la época desplegando una gran actividad como inventor, aunque no consiguió patentar ninguna de sus ideas._

_Las primeras actividades de Lee en el campo de la arquitectura no fueron muy bien recibidas, y se las cita como "feas", "desafíos a la ley de la gravedad" y "defectuosas". Quizás debido a estos comentarios críticos, Lee evolucionó a diseños más conservadores, y finalmente fue reconocido por la simplicidad y solidez estructural de sus diseños._

_En 1894, Lee realizó algunos experimentos efectivos en la captación de energía solar y diseñó el primer edificio con energía solar en Charleston, Carolina del Sur. Aunque estaba hecha a prueba de terremotos, la casa resultó destruida por un incendio consecuencia de los temblores de tierra posteriores a 1886._

_En 1894, Lee se retiró a la bahía de Chesapeake, en Maryland, donde vivió hasta su muerte, acaecida a la edad de treinta años._

Sakura revisó el material rápidamente, y al llegar al final se quedó boquiabierta. En la parte inferior de la pantalla aparecía la siguiente inscripción: _Foto._

La tarjeta gráfica de aquel ordenador no podía reproducir fotografía, así que el sistema comunicó al usuario que la fotografía podía obtenerse a través de una copia impresa o un facsímil. Sakura envió rápidamente una orden pidiendo un facsímil y corrió a la habitación contigua, donde estaba el fax, para esperar que llegara.

Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que estaba rodeada por otras personas: profesores, administrativos y personal de oficina ocupados en sus tareas cotidianas. Unos cuantos saludaron a Sakura, que les respondió distraída, con una sonrisa tensa. Permaneció de pie junto al fax sin apartarse un momento, tan nerviosa que sólo acertaba a retorcerse las manos.

Estaba a punto de acercarse de un salto al terminal para asegurarse de que había introducido la orden correctamente, cuando el fax empezó a hacer ruido. Sakura arrancó la hoja de papel que acababa de llegar antes de que tuviera tiempo de enfriarse, e instintivamente se refugió en la intimidad de la cabina del terminal para poder examinarla con tranquilidad.

Allí estaba, una reproducción en blanco y negro de una fotografía de Lee, Xiao Lang, 1869-1899. ojos profundos de color castaño oscuro. Pelo castaño un poco largo y apartado de la cara, pero rebelde, con los mismos remolinos que ella había visto la tarde anterior. Los impresionantes rasgos de un rostro bellísimo: pómulos altos, nariz bien dibujada, labios llenos y perfilados. En la fotografía llevaba una camisa de cuello alto, chaqueta oscura y una gran corbata anticuada. Pero su cara se reconocía inmediatamente. La había visto por primera vez entre las sombras de la casa de Walnut Street; se había iluminado de emoción mientras exploraba su cocina y se había transfigurado de fascinación viendo televisión. Era el rostro de un hombre que llevaba casi cien años muertos.

Sakura se recostó pausadamente en su asiento, sujetando todavía el papel con ambas manos. Allí estaba la prueba definitiva.

El corazón le latía con fuerza, pero por dentro se sentía relajada, casi tranquila. Había presenciado las pruebas de sus facultades paranormales con sus propios ojos. Después había visto su historia, sus datos biográficos y, finalmente, tenía ante sí la prueba final: la fotografía.

Quizás a otra persona, aún con las pruebas ante los ojos, le habría costado aceptar algo que toda su vida había considerado imposible. Pero la habilidad de Sakura para adaptarse a las circunstancias cambiantes con facilidad era una de sus grandes cualidades, como científica y como mujer. La cualidad más importante de un científico es la capacidad de aceptar lo imposible. Siempre había una respuesta para todo. Como decía Sherlock Holmes en una de sus aventuras: "Cuando se ha eliminado lo imposible, aquello que queda, por improbable que sea, debe ser la verdad." Sakura sabía cuándo debía dejar de buscar lo imposible para aceptar lo improbable.

Contempló la fotografía que tenía entre las manos sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente. Tenía que decirlo en voz alta, muy bajito, aunque sólo fuera una vez.

-Increíble. Absolutamente increíble.

-Qué extraordinario- repitió una voz desde detrás-. Guarda un parecido extraordinario.

Sakura dio un salto en su silla y estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo cuando vio junto a ella a Xiao Lang Lee.

Continuara...

**Hi!**

**Bueno espero que le esto le haya gustado es solo un poco de historia jejeje...**

**Agradezco sus reviews a todos los y las que me han escrito y respondiendo a:**

**ShirikoSakura: pues del como murió Xiao no te lo puedo decir es parte de la trama misterioso del porque aun sigue en este mundo y eso se sabrá en los últimos capítulos, así que estate atenta a las actualizaciones -**

**Angie: de igual forma que le he escrito a ShirikoSakura estate atenta.**

**Besos a todos...!**

**Ciliegia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**¿Por qué a mi?**

Iba vestido con una amplia camisa de seda blanca, pantalones grises también sueltos, y una cazadora de cuero negro remangada. Parecía recién salido de una revista de moda masculina italiana, terriblemente atractivo y sexy.

Era el prototipo de cantante que hace gritar a los adolescentes y vuelve locas a las mujeres maduras. El sueño de cualquier mujer, y se encontraba a un metro de Sakura. El aire que lo rodeaba parecía cargado con la energía de su presencia.

Sakura se había quedado sin aliento, y lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo a él y después a la foto; a la foto y a él, como si quisiera asegurarse de que era la misma persona; que no había error alguno.

Sí, era el mismo, no cabía duda.

-¡Tú! – exclamó por fin -. ¿Dónde… cómo…? ¡Yo creía que te habías marchado!

-Y así fue, pero sólo durante un rato. Ahora he vuelto. Dime… - frunció las cejas contemplando la foto, y al hacerlo tocó la silla con la mano. Sakura se apartó instintivamente -. Esa fotografía…¿qué has hecho para que se vuelva tan pequeña? ¿Eso que tienes en la mano es un periódico? ¿Es que han cambiado tanto?

-Es una copia – respondió ella mecánicamente -, o mejor dicho, una copia facsímil, pero por favor, no me preguntes cómo es eso ni cómo funciona.

-Está bien – respondió él apoyándose en el borde de la mesa del terminal -. Así que has estado fisgando en mi pasado.

Sakura no podía dejar de contemplarlo. Resultaba tan real, tan semejante a la vida… Llevaba incluso un botón de la camisa desabrochado, y a través de la abertura se distinguía una maraña de vello negro.

-Sí.

-¿Y bien?

Sakura le miró como si no le hubiera oído.

-¿Qué has encontrado?

Y no sólo era real en apariencia, sino que el aire parecía cargarse de electricidad… Ella misma experimentaba en su propio cuerpo aquella energía. Aquella forma de energía desconocida con aspecto de hombre vibraba con la fuerza de la vida.

Después de unos instantes de silencio, consiguió concentrarse en lo que le había dicho.

-He averiguado que todo lo que me contaste ayer es verdad – respondió sencillamente -. Eres un fantasma.

Xiao Lang esbozó una mueca.

-Preferiría que no utilizaras esa palabra. No resulta demasiado halagadora que digamos. De todas formas, no pareces demasiado inquieta. Ayer eras todo escepticismo, y hoy pareces del todo convencida. ¿Es que no te cuesta ningún trabajo aceptar las cosas? ¿No necesitas un tiempo para asimilarlo?

-La vedad es que no – respondió Sakura pensativa -. Hay muchas cosas en este mundo que soy incapaz de explicar, y de todas formas las acepto. Hay muchas cosas en las que creo sin necesidad de verlas.

-Pero tú eres una científica – señaló él.

-Efectivamente. Y si creo en los quarks, ¿por qué no voy a creer en los fantasmas?

Él asintió.

-Admiro tu manera de pensar. Racional y equilibrada, las características de los grandes científicos. A propósito, ¿qué son los quarks?

Sakura sonrió de poder enseñar algo a una persona que se definía a sí misma como genio.

-Ante todo son producto de la imaginación de un físico. Supuestamente, son los componentes básicos de la materia, más pequeños que los protones y los neutrones. Pero la única prueba de su existencia es la especulación matemática.

-Razonamiento deductivo – concluyó él, como si hubiera comprendido perfectamente lo que acababan de explicarle.

-Más o menos. Nadie los ha visto nunca, pero su existencia explicaría muchas cosas.

Xiao Lang sonrió.

-Igual que yo. Tienes una mente clara.

Sakura no sabía si podía seguir con aquella línea de razonamiento. Por el contrario, tenía la sensación de no poder pensar con claridad, así que cambió de tema.

-Hoy te veo diferente. La ropa que llevas…

Xiao Lang pareció complacido de que lo hubiera notado.

-Me gusta estar a la altura de la moda. A mí siempre me ha preocupado mi aspecto.

-Pero…

Sería mejor no indagar más… en cómo era posible que un fantasma se cambiara de ropa, y por qué… Tenía el presentimiento de que se lo iba a explicar si se lo preguntaba, pero su cabeza no estaba en condiciones de recibir más información.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! – exclamó de pronto, alarmada -. ¡Tengo una clase dentro de dos minutos!

Empezó a recoger sus cosas a toda prisa, y dejó el terminal preparado para el siguiente usuario, siempre bajo la mirada alerta de Xiao Lang.

-¿Qué es esa máquina?

-Un ordenador.

-¿Y para qué sirve?

-Para muchas cosas. Su función más importante es la de almacenar y ordenar información.

-¿Y cómo funciona?

-Por el sistema de numeración binaria y códigos electrónicos… la verdad es que ahora no tengo tiempo de explicártelo.

Dicho aquello se colgó el bolso y buscó su maletín debajo del pupitre. Y al no encontrarlo, se dio cuenta de que no estaba segura de haberlo sacado aquella mañana de casa.

-Comprendo – respondió Xiao Lang mientras examinaba la parte de atrás del monitor -. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí solo, estudiándolo?

-¡Eso es imposible! Si haces algo mal, puedes echar a perder todo el sistema.

Christopher parecía impresionado.

-No, claro, sería una faena. ¿No tendrás por ahí algún manual técnico que pueda servirme de guía?

-Ve a la biblioteca – respondió distraídamente, en aquel momento sólo podía pensar en su maletín, que contenía sus notas de clase y los libros de texto.

-¿Es esto lo que buscas?

Xiao Lang se agachó y sacó el maletín de la papelera.

-¡Sí! – respondió Sakura agradecida, quitándoselo de la mano.

Salió corriendo de la cabina, pero hasta que no llegó a la puerta del departamento de informática, no se le ocurrió pensar en lo que iba a ser de Xiao Lang sin ella. Volvió a la cabina a toda prisa, pero la encontró vacía. No tenía tiempo para preocuparse, porque ya llegaba cinco minutos tarde a su clase.

Aunque para Sakura la enseñanza no era más que un medio para conseguir un fin, un trabajo que le permitiera cubrir sus gastos hasta que recibiera la enorme beca de investigación que le otorgarían con toda seguridad, y se dedicara seriamente a la consecución del premio Nóbel por su trabajo sobre la inteligencia artificial, o quizás por el descubrimiento de las pruebas definitivas e irrefutables de la existencia de los quarks, lo cierto era que disfrutaba dando clases. La clase de aquella mañana era de álgebra, una asignatura que tenían que aprobar todos los alumnos que pasaran por Leeland. Como es natural, no a todos los alumnos les entusiasmaba el álgebra tanto como a ella, y por eso Sakura se esforzaba por hacer la clase agradable y divertida, siempre que fuera posible. Por eso, cuando terminaron de corregir los ejercicios obligatorios del programa y la atención de los muchachos, unos veinte, empezaba a flaquear, decidió animarlos un poco.

-Muy bien, ahora vamos con la parte divertida de la clase. ¿Cuántos de ustedes han adivinado que el problema que les di el último día se resolvía con una progresión geométrica?

-Eso se deducía fácilmente – respondió un alumno -. Lo difícil era hacerlo.

Hubo algunas risas y murmullos de aprobación, y Sakura se dirigió al encerado.

-Ya veréis lo fácil que es…

Mientras escribía el problema en la pizarra, una de las chicas comentó:

-Fíjate, ni siquiera mira el libro. ¿Cómo puedes acordarte de tantos números?

-Hay gente que nunca olvida una cara – respondió Sakura con una sonrisa -. Yo no olvido nunca un número.

-Lo que a mí me gustaría saber es quién se dedica a inventarse los problemas – dijo otro chico.

-El mismo que se inventa los crucigramas del Times1 – respondió una voz desde las últimas filas.

-No, yo me refiero a todo en general. Hay que estar pirado para pasarse el día sentado pensando en las matemáticas.

-Como la señora Kinomoto – bromeó alguien, y Sakura sonrió sin dejar de escribir.

-Yo creo que las matemáticas son muy, muy antiguas.

-Los babilonios – dijo una chica de la primera fila -. Eso lo sabe todo el mundo.

-Los habitantes de la Atlántica – añadió alguien que pretendía hacerse el gracioso.

Sakura terminó el problema y se volvió a mirar a la clase.

-La verdad es que el origen de las matemáticas es todavía más remoto. Las matemáticas forman parte de la naturaleza. Los movimientos de las estrellas, la salida y la puesta del sol y de la luna, el cambio de las estaciones… todos esos fenómenos eran muy importantes para el hombre antiguo. Lo que hoy llamamos matemáticas para los hombres de las cavernas no era más que sentido común, cuestión de supervivencia.

-Si insinúa que un hombre de las cavernas entendía las matemáticas mejor que yo…

-No, lo que quiero decir es que las relaciones matemáticas existen en todas las cosas – respondió Sakura - Fijaos en la música; realmente es una serie de progresiones matemáticas…

-Y probablemente la forma más antigua de comunicación conocida por el hombre – dijo una voz extraña y al mismo tiempo familiar.

A Sakura se le cayó la tiza de la mano. Volvió la cabeza bruscamente y vio a Xiao Lang Lee apoyado tranquilamente en el marco de la ventana, de brazos cruzados, plenamente iluminado por el sol. Sakura parpadeó varias veces, abrió la boca y se tragó la respuesta que estaba a punto de formular justo a tiempo. Mientras tanto, todos los alumnos la miraban, esperando a que acabara la frase.

-… Seguramente la forma más antigua de comunicación conocida por el hombre – repitió con voz trémula -. Incluso en el modelo de crecimiento de los pétalos de una flor común, que es exactamente lo que este problema demuestra. ¿Os dais cuenta ahora de lo fácil que era? ¿No os parece asombroso?

Pero mientras se elevaba el rumor de murmullos de admiración, y otros de confusión, Sakura volvió a mirar a Xiao Lang. Él le dedicó una sonrisa amable e inocente, como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo a estar allí.

-Tus alumnos parecen mayores que tú – comentó separándose de la ventana -. A propósito… ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Veintiocho – respondió Sakura sin pensar.

Charles, el alumno que estaba más cerca de ella, levantó la cabeza y la miró con curiosidad desde su pupitre.

-¿Veintiocho qué? – preguntó.

Sakura carraspeó, ruborizándose un poco.

-Veintiocho posibles soluciones al problema – dijo con la voz un poco alterada.

Xiao Lang chasqueó la lengua con aire reprobatorio.

-Hay solamente una solución posible… lo sabes perfectamente.

Sakura se volvió de nuevo hacia el encerado y, escudándose en las voces de sus alumnos, murmuró:

-Ellos no te ven, ¿verdad?

Xiao Lang miró a su alrededor.

-Aparentemente, no.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – susurró Sakura, furiosa -. No deberías haber entrado… No tienes ningún derecho…

Se contuvo antes de elevar demasiado la voz e inspiró profundamente.

-De acuerdo, chicos – dijo en voz alta, volviéndose hacia sus alumnos -. ¿Qué pasa si reducimos exponencialmente la solución?

-Que obtenemos la misma cifra que teníamos al principio – respondió Charles, el primero de la clase.

Xiao Lang se echó a reír.

-Me parece que se va a llevar una sorpresa.

-Vamos a probarlo – respondió Sakura, tratando de actuar con naturalidad.

De nuevo en el encerado, trató de concentrarse en el problema, aunque no le resultaba fácil, sabiendo que Xiao Lang estaba tan cerca, observando todos sus movimientos. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad y se había sonrojado…aquellas reacciones físicas incontrolables la contrariaban. El hecho de que sólo ella fuera consciente de su presencia resultaba emocionante, peligroso y… estimulante.

-Siete – dijo Xiao Lang en voz baja.

La tiza volvió a salir disparada de la mano de Sakura, que lo miró espantada.

-Te has equivocado – le señaló Xiao Lang -. Has escrito nueve en vez de siete.

Sakura borró rápidamente el nueve con la palma de la mano y escribió un siete.

-Muy bien – asintió Xiao Lang con aire de aprobación -. Ahora sólo tienes que reducir esa suma por un factor de nueve…

-Sé hacerlo perfectamente… - murmuró ella.

A toda velocidad, tanta que sus alumnos apenas pudieron cogerlo, Sakura terminó el problema y se volvió con una sonrisa forzada.

-Ahí lo tenéis – anunció mientras se sacudía las manos -. Muchas veces las cosas no son lo que parecen. Hasta en las matemáticas hay lugar para las sorpresas.

-Vaya, vaya – murmuró Xiao Lang.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? – preguntó Charles, mientras se alzaba un murmullo de desacuerdo y confusión de todos los pupitres -. No puede estar bien.

Precisamente ésa era la curiosidad que a Sakura le gustaba suscitar en sus clases, y en condiciones normales, habría sacado el mayor provecho posible de ella. Pero aquel día, dadas las circunstancias, se limitó a decir:

-Quien consiga duplicar el resultado en casa tendrá un punto positivo – dicho aquello, se puso a borrar la pizarra antes de que los alumnos tuvieran tiempo de copiarla -. Se acabó la clase.

Mientras los alumnos se marchaban, ella desahogó la rabia que sentía con el encerado y el borrador. Estaba casi tan enfadada consigo misma como con Xiao Lang, pues era la primera vez que algo interfería con el buen funcionamiento de sus clases. Pero es que teniendo a alguien detrás mirando lo que hacía por encima de su hombro, era imposible concentrarse.

-Eres una profesora muy buena – comentó Xiao Lang -. Casi me habría gustado tener a alguien como tú cuando estudiaba en la universidad – sacudió la cabeza con aire de incredulidad -, aunque no habría obtenido tan buenos resultados, claro. Un profesor de universidad mujer… ¿quién iba a imaginarlo? Uno tiene que distraerse a la fuerza.

Sakura metió sus libros en el maletín, lo cerró de golpe y se dirigió a la puerta. Con el rostro contraído, pasó por entre los grupos de estudiantes que llenaban el pasillo y llegó hasta el vestíbulo. Xiao Lang la seguía a pocos pasos.

-Pareces enfadada – comentó.

Sakura hizo un esfuerzo para no responderle, consciente de que cientos de ojos y oídos habrían presenciado el inédito espectáculo de una profesora de matemáticas que hablaba sola por los pasillos, o lo que era peor, que gritaba sola. Sin mirarlo siquiera, se puso la boina de lana que llevaba en el bolso y salió a la calle.

Sakura siguió andando sin mirar a ninguna parte, hasta llegar a una parte más tranquila del campus, el sendero que conducía a la facultad de Bellas Artes, donde no había nadie, y allí por fin volvió a mirar a Xiao Lang, que no había dejado de seguirla, y se desahogó:

-Los fantasmas viven en castillos, casas, cementerios, en el páramo… ¡Pero no se meten en modernos edificios de apartamentos o en universidades y menos en mi clase! ¿Has comprendido?

-Qué ideas más raras tienes – respondió Xiao Lang con asombro.

Mientras hablaba, miraba incansablemente a su alrededor, reaccionando con asombro e interés ante todo lo que veía.

Furiosa, Sakura se plantó delante de él.

-No puedes hacerme esto – le dijo -. ¡Me niego a que un fantasma venga a complicarme la vida! Ya me has demostrado lo que querías; has conseguido que crea en la existencia de los fantasmas…

-En eso yo no he intervenido para nada – le interrumpió Xiao Lang -. Te has convencido tú solita con tu método científico.

-¡Bueno, pues ya está bien! – gritó ella -. Ahora sólo quiero que te marches y que me deje en paz.

-¿Y dónde quieres que vaya? – preguntó con suma educación.

-No lo sé… ¡ni me importa! ¡Vete donde sea, donde tengas que estar, pero que sea lejos de mí!

A Xiao Lang le brillaron los ojos de risa.

-Pero querida, ¿no te das cuenta? Estoy donde debo estar. Tú estás aquí, y yo también.

-¡No, no lo comprendo! ¿Cómo quieres que lo comprenda? Lo único que sé es que te estoy viendo y que eres un fantasma.

Xiao Lang hizo un gesto de contrariedad.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames eso. No me gusta nada… es tan vulgar.

Sakura oyó unos pasos que se acercaban por detrás y se alejó de ellos, volviéndose de espaldas.

-Lo que pasa es…

-Poltergeist – dijo él de pronto, con una sonrisa burlona -. Significa espíritu juguetón. ¿No te parece un hombre más bonito que fantasma?

Y para demostrarle que tenía razón, le arrancó la boina de la cabeza y la lanzó al aire.

Sakura salió corriendo a toda prisa para recuperarla antes que él, pues si el hecho de que se le hubiera caído podía ser explicado, justificar que volviera flotando a su cabeza habría sido más difícil. La boina fue a aterrizar a unos cuantos metros, y un estudiante que pasaba por allí la recogió del suelo y se la entregó.

-Vaya viento que hace hoy, ¿verdad? – le comentó con una sonrisa. Por el modo en que la miraba, Sakura se dio cuenta al momento de que la había tomado por una posible conquista -. Por tu seguridad, es mejor que vaya contigo para sujetarte por si acaso el viento te lleva a ti también.

Sakura se puso la boina de nuevo con aire digno.

-Te lo agradezco, pero no hace falta.

-Si no es molestia – insistió el muchacho sin dejar de sonreír.

-No, de verdad, no quiero – respondió ella con firmeza, esforzándose por parecer diez años mayor.

Al cabo de unos instantes, el estudiante se encogió de hombros y prosiguió su camino, y Xiao Lang, que no había perdido detalle de la escena, se echó a reír escandalosamente.

-¡Estaba flirteando contigo! – exclamó, encantado -. ¡Ese joven estaba flirteando contigo!

Sakura se sonrojó vivamente.

-Yo no le veo la gracia, la verdad – respondió Sakura poniéndose muy seria.

Xiao Lang puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Ahí está el problema, en que no ves nada! Todo te parece normal, cotidiano, y eso te impide darte cuenta de lo maravilloso que es el mundo en el que vives.

En un repentino arrebato de energía, Xiao Lang echó a correr hacia un patio en el que los estudiantes almorzaban, charlaban y estudiaban. Sakura lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando lo vio saltar por encima de un banco en el que había un chico y una chica con un libro entre ambos. Lo más alucinante, y también lo más natural, fue que ni siquiera levantaron la vista.

-¡Mira a tu alrededor, Sakura! ¡Fíjate!

Su voz vibraba de entusiasmo, y su rostro estaba encendido de alegría. Abrió los brazos como si quisiera abarcar todo lo que veía.

-Mira a tu alrededor: los colores, el calor, el brillo del sol… la vida. ¡Abre los ojos!

Por un momento, Sakura se sintió cautivada e influida por su entusiasmo y le pareció que veía el mundo por primera vez. Su belleza y su intensidad la cautivaron.

-Sakura – dijo Xiao Lang en voz baja, poniéndose en cuclillas junto al banco, de manera que sus ojos quedaban a la altura de los de ella.

Le brillaban los ojos, y al estar más cerca de él, Sakura volvió a sentir aquel curioso cambio que se producía en la atmósfera que él tocaba.

-Sakura – repitió con voz contenida, como si temiera que sus sentimientos se le escaparan a borbotones -. Mírate a ti misma. Tienes reflejos dorados en el pelo, y tus ojos son de color esmeralda… No, no son verdes, sino esmeralda, exactamente igual que las piedras preciosas. Nunca había visto unos ojos de ese color. Las pecas que te salpican la nariz, ese absurdo sombrero rojo, y tus cabellos despeinados por el viento…ojalá pudieras sentir el placer que yo siento simplemente al contemplarte, porque no puedo expresarlo con palabras.

Sakura se llevó la mano a la garganta. Era la primera vez que un hombre la miraba de aquella manera y le decía esas cosas. Todo era nuevo para Xiao Lang, y ella era el centro de su admiración. Sakura nunca había experimentado nada semejante. Al cabo de un momento, apartó la vista de ella, pues sus ojos no dejaban de hacer descubrimientos.

-Estos chicos – dijo señalando con un ademán a todos los jóvenes que los rodeaban -, tan jóvenes, tan saludables, tan llenos de energía… Tan perfectos. Los hombres de esta época son más fuertes y más altos que nunca, y las mujeres – Sakura lo observó mientras contemplaba lleno de admiración las largas piernas de una jovencita rubia con minifalda que estaba sentada a su lado, enfrascada en una conversación con su novio -. Ni en sueños había imaginado mujeres tan hermosas. ¡Y tantas juntas en el mismo sitio!

Mientras decía aquello, dejó su mirada vagar de una atractiva mujer a otra.

Sakura se sintió irritada ante aquel reconocimiento de la belleza general, sobre todo después de la declaración de admiración que le había hecho a ella. Sin previo aviso, se puso de pie y echó a andar. Como sospechaba, él la siguió, aunque a paso lento. Su mirada se detenía en todo lo que pasaba, aunque Sakura estaba completamente segura de que lo que más llamaba su atención eran las jóvenes que pasaban.

Sakura se detuvo en una entrada poco frecuentada y le preguntó:

-De todas formas, ¿cómo pueden interesarte a ti las mujeres si tienes más de ciento veinte años?

Xiao Lang sonrió.

-Nunca se es demasiado viejo para mirar. Aunque, naturalmente, ya es demasiado tarde como para hacer otra cosa. Hace tiempo que se me pasó la edad de los impulsos carnales, te lo aseguro. Mi interés es puramente estético.

Sakura juntó las manos y se las llevó a los labios mientras hacía un verdadero esfuerzo por mantener la calma.

-Escucha – le dijo después de un momento de silencio -, quiero que trates de comprender una cosa. Para mí ha sido muy difícil conocerte… verte, quiero decir. Me cuesta un poco aceptar lo que eres. Esto no es nada fácil, en efecto. A estas alturas ya he superado la primera impresión y lo llevo bien. Lo que no puedo soportar es tenerte a mí alrededor todo el tiempo, preguntándome tonterías, interponiéndote en mi camino y… volviéndome loca, ¿es que no lo comprendes? – a medida que hablaba, su tono se iba haciendo cada vez más desesperado, y ella lo notaba, pero le daba lo mismo -. Ya me cuesta bastante administrar mi dinero y recordar todo lo que tengo que hacer, dónde he dejado las gafas, etc., como para encima tener que aguantar a un fantasma. ¡Tienes que marcharte ahora mismo! ¡Márchate!

La expresión burlona había desaparecido de los ojos de Xiao Lang.

-Sakura – dijo dulcemente, con su voz melodiosa y bien modulada, aunque quizás un poco vacilante y menos segura que antes -. Durante años y siglos he vivido entre las sombras, semiconsciente, sabiendo, pero sin comprender, observando sin preocuparme. Y ahora, de pronto, veo los colores. Ahora veo la vida, y capto la energía y la fuerza que me rodea. ¿Cómo quieres que deje todo eso? Nadie sería capaz de abandonar algo tan maravilloso.

Sakura sintió un nudo en la garganta. La verdad era que él había perdido la vida hacía noventa años. Pero oyendo sus palabras, viendo el anhelo pintado en su rostro y recordando el éxtasis en el que se encontraba hacía sólo unos momentos, ¿cómo podía decirle una cosa así? Sakura lo comprendía y lo sentía por él.

Apartó la vista de él con impotencia, frotándose la nuca.

-Pero… ¿por qué yo? ¿Es que no puedes ir a otra parte? ¿No puedes perseguir a otro ser humano?

Él la miró con confusión.

-No – dijo lentamente -. Creo que no puedo. No podría decirte por qué, pues ni yo mismo lo comprendo, pero lo cierto es que sólo puedo estar donde estás tú. Qué raro, ¿verdad? – comentó con el ceño fruncido.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada fugaz y esperanzada.

-Pero anoche, por ejemplo, te marchaste. ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿No podrías marcharte así otra vez?

-No me fui a ninguna parte – la contradijo él -. Estuve descansando; nada más. Necesito reponerme, igual que hacéis vosotros con el sueño. Y aunque dé la impresión de que tengo mucho más vigor… o energía, como quieras llamarlo, que antes, de vez en cuando sigo desvaneciéndome.

-Oh, Dios mío – exclamó Sakura, sintiendo un incipiente dolor de cabeza -. No comprendo nada. No quiero comprender. Lo único que quiero es que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

-Quizá podría tratar de ser menos entrometido – le dijo Xiao Lang en tono esperanzado.

-Entonces no te metas en mi aula – le advirtió Sakura.

-Y menos preguntón – añadió él sin demasiada convicción -. Yo no quiero causarte problemas, pero es que no lo puedo controlar.

Sakura lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿Significa eso que vas a perseguirme ya siempre?

Xiao Lang hizo una mueca.

-Preferiría no plantearlo de esa manera.

-¿Para siempre? – repitió Sakura con incredulidad.

-¡No lo sé! – exclamó él, por primera vez exasperado -. Lo único que sé es que yo estoy aquí y tú estás aquí, y lo más razonable es esforzarnos para que sea lo más agradable posible.

Sakura lanzó un profundo suspiro, dio media vuelta y echó a andar como si así pudiera dejar atrás sus problemas. Pero, naturalmente, las cosas no eran tan fáciles.

Continuara...

**Hi! **

**Espero que le haya gustado! Intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible como lo he estado haciendo hasta ahora.**

**Gracias por los reviews me encante que les guste y respondiendo a reviews de que quien era Christopher es Xiao Lang solo que como este fic lo uso también para otras paginas webs pues como no solo quiero limitarme a CSS.**

**Besos a todos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

"**Dame Paciencia"**

Durante el resto de la tarde, Xiao Lang se esforzó notablemente por ser menos "entrometido" y "preguntón". Sakura trató de hacer como si no estuviera, y durante la mayor parte del tiempo, lo consiguió. Pero cada vez que levantaba la vista lo veía, apoyado en un rincón, subido en el borde del escritorio, siempre observándola y siguiendo todos sus movimientos con sumo interés, escuchando con toda atención sus clases.

Alguna vez se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de hacerle alguna pregunta o de lanzar un comentario, pero después se contenía recordando su propósito de buena conducta. En una ocasión, olvidándose de sí mismo, fue a coger un libro de texto y Sakura, que le vio, se adelantó a él y lo retiró con pánico, evitando así un desastre de inconmensurables consecuencias, que afortunadamente quedó reducido sólo a algunas miradas extrañadas de sus alumnos, que no comprendían por qué estaba tan alterada.

Xiao Lang se disculpó encogiéndose de hombros y volvió a su posición detrás de los alumnos, y siguió dedicándose a leer por encima de sus hombros.

Sakura concentró todos sus esfuerzos en pasar el día de la mejor manera posible, consolándose con la idea de que cuando llegara a su apartamento podría descansar. Durante unas horas estuvo prácticamente convencida de que esa fantasía podía hacerse realidad.

A las seis en punto, cuando salió del campus, estaba sola. Entró en el coche sola, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y arrancó. Salió del aparcamiento, torció a la izquierda para coger la carretera de Powell y empezó a sentirse relajada. En el cruce de Powell con Indian Springs, cuando estaba parada en un semáforo, Xiao Lang dijo:

-¡Qué sistema debe suponer la planificación de este sistema de organización del tráfico! ¿Quién se ocupa de ello, lo sabes?

Sakura ahogó un gemido y aceleró cuando el semáforo se puso en verde.

Durante los quince minutos del trayecto hasta su casa, Xiao Lang calculó que aproximadamente el treinta y cinco por ciento de los conductores desconocían el significado de la luz amarilla. En su opinión se trataba de un fallo imperdonable en un sistema tan eficaz. Al mismo tiempo, le hizo un sinfín de preguntas acerca del funcionamiento del motor de combustión interna, pero resultó que él sabía mucho más que Sakura, pues, puesto que en vida había sido un gran aficionado a las máquinas movidas por gasolina. Se exasperó mucho cuando Sakura le dijo que nadie se había ocupado de crear un vehículo totalmente eléctrico, y pasó mucho rato diciéndole que la electricidad generada por energía solar era lo mejor para los vehículos automotores.

Sakura lo escuchaba asombrada por su comprensión de los avances de la tecnología moderna, e incluso ultramoderna, y por otro lado consternada por el hecho de su presencia constante. Ni siquiera en el coche estaba a salvo de invasión.

En un momento dado, estuvieron a punto de sufrir un percance. Xiao Lang asió de pronto la palanca de cambios, probablemente con la intención de discernir su función, precisamente cuando iban por una recta a más de cien por hora. Sakura le lanzó un grito y él se apartó. Después la miró con cierto resentimiento.

-Reconocerás, de todas formas, que los seres humanos no están hechos para viajar a estas velocidades.

-Ni tampoco para morir a estas velocidades – respondió Sakura.

Nada más decirlo, se arrepintió de haber utilizado aquella expresión, pero Xiao Lang, que acababa de descubrir la radio portátil en el salpicadero, pareció no darse cuenta.

Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento de su edificio, Sakura tenía los nervios de punta. Al salir, se dio cuenta vagamente de que un avión sobrevolaba la zona a escasa altitud, e inmediatamente Xiao Lang se acercó a ella. Resultaba insoportable.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó levantando la cabeza.

-Un avión – respondió. No recordaba cuándo se habían inventado los aviones, pero estaba segura que no fue antes de 1899 -. Es una máquina que vuela y transporta personas.

Xiao Lang parecía atónito. La miró pensativo y un poco incrédulo.

-¿Una máquina voladora? ¿Me dices que todavía no han inventado el coche eléctrico y ya hay máquinas voladoras?

-También hemos estado en la luna y hemos vuelto – le informó con aire indiferente.

-Sí, conocí a un caballero que escribía novelas basadas en esas posibilidades – respondió sin darle demasiada importancia -. Pero esos aviones…

-Hace decenios que los utilizamos – le dijo Sakura en voz baja, pues estaban entrando en el edificio -. Hemos hecho dos guerras mundiales con ellos. Ahora existe uno que vuela de Nueva York a Londres en dos horas. De todas formas, en los años cincuenta ya existían aviones. ¿Por qué no los conoces?

-Nunca había visto uno. Lo único que veía era la televisión.

Sakura abrió la puerta, pero Xiao Lang, con aire distraído, pasó directamente a través del muro. Sakura sintió grima al mirarlo. Aquello estaba llegando al colmo de la extravagancia.

Cuando entró encontró a Xiao Lang de pie justo al lado de la puerta. Como no esperaba verlo tan cerca se sobresaltó. Se rascaba la cabeza con aire pensativo.

-¿Tú puedes subir en un avión de esos? – preguntó.

-Sí, claro.

-¿Y por qué no subes a uno mañana?

Sakura dejó caer el bolso en el sofá y se quitó la chaqueta y el sombrero.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque es muy caro – respondió impacientemente -, y no tengo a dónde ir.

-Pero tú ya has viajado alguna vez en avión, ¿verdad?

-Sí, claro.

-Es alucinante – murmuró él en voz baja -. Hombres volando por el cielo a velocidades increíbles, atravesando nubes, contemplando el firmamento… ¡cómo me gustaría tener una experiencia semejante!

Al verlo tan entusiasmado, la impaciencia de Sakura fue tornándose poco a poco en indulgencia. ¿Cómo podía uno detestar a una persona que se entusiasmaba sin reservas ante todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino? ¿Cómo podía resistirse a su curiosidad?

Cogió una revista que tenía por allí y pasó rápidamente las hojas hasta que dio con un anuncio de una importante compañía aérea.

-Toma. Así son los aviones por dentro.

Lo dejó entretenido con la revista y entró en la cocina a servirse un vaso de vino. Cuando al cabo de unos minutos volvió al salón, lo encontró vacío. La revista estaba encima del sofá, abierta.

Aunque su primera impresión fue exhalar un suspiro de alivio, Sakura se dio cuenta de pronto de que no se sentía aliviada en absoluto, sino desilusionada. La verdad era que se había acostumbrado a él. En cuestión de ocho horas se había habituado de tal manera a encontrarlo siempre allí donde miraba, a adelantarse a sus pensamientos, a tolerar sus preguntas con paciencia que ahora, en lugar de alegrarse por haber recuperado su intimidad, lo echaba de menos sinceramente.

Pero aquella situación no habría de durar mucho, pues cuando se había vuelto de espaldas para poner la radio del equipo de música, volvió a oír su voz.

-Espero que no te moleste, pero he estado viendo tus habitaciones – le dijo desde la puerta de su dormitorio -. Anoche no me dio tiempo… Tengo tantas cosas que ver y que aprender… ¡Ah! ¡Ya veo! Sí que es como un gramófono – exclamó adelantándose hacia el aparato precisamente en el momento en que se ponía en marcha la radio -. Es otra máquina musical, como la de tu coche.

Sakura lo miró con mala cara, olvidando por completo lo que había sentido hacía un momento.

-Pues mira, sí que me importa que andes fisgando en mis habitaciones. No puedes meterte en el dormitorio y el cuarto de baño de otra persona sin pedir permiso…

-No digas tonterías. Yo no tengo existencia física. ¿Qué daño puedo hacer? Además, yo no te puse ninguna objeción cuando estuviste recorriendo mi casa.

Viéndose sin argumentos, Sakura respondió secamente:

-Y no es un gramófono, para que lo sepas. Tiene también radio y puede reproducir discos y cintas de casete.

-¿Y todo se controla con estos botones? – probó los botones de sintonía y volumen -. ¿Qué son las cintas de casete? Bueno, bueno, perdona – añadió con una dulce sonrisa -. Me doy cuenta de que vuelvo a hacer demasiadas preguntas…

Sakura lo miró con benevolencia.

-Me imagino que no lo puedes remediar. Y para serte sincera, cuando hace un minuto no te encontraba, he llegado incluso a echarte de menos… pero sólo durante un minuto.

-Lo mismo que se echa de menos a un perrito que siempre está a nuestros pies, me figuro.

-Una cosa así.

-¿Eso que estás bebiendo es vino? ¿Me lo das un momento?

Sakura le tendió el vaso extrañada. Xiao Lang lo levantó un poco para que le diera la luz, y después se lo acercó a la cara como si estuviera aspirando su aroma, cerrando los ojos.

-Es nacional – murmuró al cabo de un momento -. No de muy buena calidad, y joven, pero después de tanto tiempo, me parece una verdadera delicia.

-Entonces, ¿es que lo hueles? – le preguntó Sakura, sin salir de su asombro.

Por primera vez cayó en la cuenta de que Xiao Lang no tenía olor. Precisamente ésa era una de las características que le recordaban que no era lo que parecía.

-Los olores son los estimulantes más potentes conocidos por el hombre. Cada olor desencadena una avalancha de recuerdos, y cada recuerdo se compone de cientos de asociaciones de ideas diferentes… - abrió los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa encantadora -. Yo he sido siempre un sensualista empedernido. Me encantan las fragancias, los sabores, el tacto de las cosas, el color, la música… de esas cosas está hecha la vida, ¿no?

Con unas pocas palabras, acababa de darle más que pensar que un curso completo de física nuclear. Cuando empezaba a desenmarañar aquella filosofía, él le dijo:

-¿Tú fumas cigarrillos?

-No.

-Es una pena. A mí me gustaba fumarme un cigarrillo de vez en cuando, y algunas veces echo de menos ese sabor.

Sakura se preguntó asombrada si era posible que una adicción perdurara hasta la tumba.

Xiao Lang sonreía ahora con aire soñador.

-Una vez estuve en Turquía y fumé un tabaco aromático y delicioso en una pipa de agua. Resultaba embriagador. Me recordaba un poco al opio, aunque debo decir que nunca he sido muy amigo de ese narcótico.

-Ahora el opio es ilegal – le dijo.

-No me extraña.

Se miraron sonriendo, y por un momento, Sakura estuvo a punto de olvidar que no estaba ante un hombre de verdad. Cuando lo miraba a los ojos, su corazón…

Pero aquel momento de flaqueza y encantamiento se vio súbitamente interrumpido por el zumbido del timbre de la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró frente a frente con Kai, que la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, cariño. Te traigo contratos en lugar de flores. Ya sé que habíamos quedado más tarde, pero pensé que nos vendría bien revisar la letra pequeña antes de la cena.

-¡Vaya, tu amigo tiene el don de la ubicuidad! – murmuró Xiao Lang.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada distraída mientras Kai se quitaba el abrigo.

-¿Una cena?

-Ya te has olvidado, ¿no? – respondió él con aire resignado -Tú ibas a prepararla, ¿no te acuerdas?

-No, no me había olvidado – se apresuró a decir Sakura -. Lo que pasa es que se me ha hecho un poco tarde, nada más.

Kai sonrió sin creerla, y le acarició la mejilla.

-No te preocupes. Tu desamparo es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti. Hace que me sienta necesario.

-¡Desamparo! – exclamó Xiao Lang haciendo una mueca, tomándoselo como un insulto personal -. ¿Qué es eso de desamparo? Si tú eres una mujer desamparada, la Reina Victoria es pobre. ¿Cómo permites que te hable así?

Sakura se volvió rápidamente hacia la cocina.

-Siéntate, por favor. ¿Quieres un poco de vino?

-Sí, gracias – Kai se sentó en el sofá y abrió su maletín -. ¿Tienes algo en la nevera, o quieres que salga en un momento a comprar unos filetes?

-Dile que te lleve a un restaurante – intervino Xiao Lang, con maldad.

-¡Cállate! – susurró Sakura. Y en voz alta, dirigiéndose a Kai, dijo: -¿Te apetece una tortilla?

-Sí, estupendo.

Xiao Lang se quedó de pie a pocos pasos de Kai, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido mientras lo miraba.

Sakura sirvió rápidamente un vaso de vino, volvió a llenar el suyo y trató de no pensar en los resultados desastrosos que podría tener aquella cena. Había podido manejar a Xiao Lang durante todo el día frente a cientos de alumnos, así que confiaba en seguir arreglándoselas por la noche.

-¿A ti te parece divertido? - preguntó Xiao Lang en tono impertinente.

Sakura tomó un sorbo de vino, se sirvió todavía más y salió corriendo de la sala con la mejor imitación de sonrisa que había logrado en su vida.

Kai se enfrascó en una farragosa explicación del contrato, y ella hizo todo lo posible por prestarle atención, aunque no podía dejar de comparar a los dos hombres que tenía delante. Al lado de Xiao Lang, Kai parecía vulgar, bajito y un poco gordo. Por primera vez se fijó en que el pelo empezaba a clarearle por la parte de la coronilla.

-Verás – le estaba diciendo Kai -, si el banco te ofrece una hipoteca a treinta años con renta variable, creo que a largo plazo te conviene invertir más tu capital…

-Cielo santo – exclamó Xiao Lang con disgusto -. Qué rancio es este hombre. ¿A esto llamas tú hacer la corte?

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo – respondió Sakura con firmeza.

De repente, la radio empezó a emitir música de rock duro a todo volumen. Kai alzó la cabeza y miró espantado a su alrededor, Sakura se levantó de un salto y Xiao Lang exclamó entusiasmado:

-¡Qué música tan increíble!

-¿Qué demonios…?

-Ah, no pasa nada – le atajó Sakura, apagando el equipo -. Últimamente la radio no funciona demasiado bien.

Tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para dominarse y no lanzarle una mirad fulminante a Xiao Lang. En cambio, se las arregló de alguna manera para sonreír a Kai.

-¿Quieres que le eche un vistazo? – se ofreció éste empezando a levantarse.

-No, no. De todas formas, apenas la uso. Cuando tenga tiempo, la llevaré a la tienda.

Xiao Lang se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la ventana.

-De acuerdo – Kai la cogió de las manos y la hizo sentarse en el sofá, a su lado-. Ya está bien de hablar de negocios. Déjame que te diga hola como es debido.

No había hecho más que rozar los labios de Sakura cuando Xiao Lang se volvió hacia ellos con una expresión de contrariedad mezclada con interés. Sakura se las arregló para escabullirse de los brazos de Kai sin demasiado arte, con la excusa de coger el vaso.

Él se quedó mirándola un poco preocupado.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada – respondió Sakura rápidamente mientras daba un sorbo de vino.

Aquello no podía salir bien. Definitivamente, era imposible. ¿Cómo iba a poder llevar una vida normal, y mucho menos una vida sexual normal, si tenía un fantasma encima observándola todos los minutos del día?

-Perdona, Kai. Es que hoy estoy un poco nerviosa.

-Vaya, vaya – murmuró Kai pasándole el brazo por los hombros y atrayéndola hacia sí -. Y yo sé por qué. Es por la casa, ¿verdad?

-Bueno…

-Y por algo más – insistió él mientras le daba un ligero masaje en la nuca con la frustrada intención de calmarla -. Mira, querida – le dijo muy serio -. He estado pensando mucho en ello y quiero que tú también lo pienses. La compra de una casa es un compromiso muy serio; tú misma has reconocido que no se te dan bien los compromisos. No sé si te habrán entrado las prisas porque yo te estaba presionando para que aceptaras otro tipo de compromiso.

Xiao Lang se acercó y escuchó con interés.

Sakura trató de reírse, pero sólo consiguió articular un ruido extraño.

-Vamos, Kai. ¿Es que me crees incapaz de tomar decisiones sin tu participación?

-Por supuesto que no. Sé que eres perfectamente capaz. Lo único que quería era asegurarme de qué es lo que quieres hacer de verdad… y que no se trata de un pretexto suave para decirme que me vaya por ahí.

Sakura volvió a reír, aunque de una manera poco convincente.

-Si quisiera decirte que me dejaras en paz, buscaría una manera menos cara de dártelo a entender.

-Yo también – dijo Xiao Lang.

Kai sonrió acariciándole el pelo.

-Lo único que quiero es cuidar de ti. Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Pero si no necesitas que te cuide nadie – protestó Xiao Lang, indignado -. ¿Cómo permites que te hable así? Es a él a quien le hace falta una niñera.

Sakura estaba ya tan nerviosa que tenía ganas de gritar. Pero en cambio, se puso repentinamente de pie y dijo:

-¿Pues sabes lo que a mí me apetece? Firmar ese contrato y salir a celebrarlo. ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Es que no vas a leerlo antes de firmarlo? – protestó Xiao Lang mientras Sakura buscaba un bolígrafo.

Kai se echó a reír.

-Debería haberme imaginado que buscarías algún pretexto para no tener que cocinar. Toma, yo tengo un bolígrafo.

Sakura se volvió y vio a Xiao Lang inclinado sobre el contrato, que estaba encima de la mesita. Al mismo tiempo, Kai estaba a punto de cogerlo y Xiao Lang gritó:

-¡No debes firmar esto!

Todo ocurrió de repente. Sakura corrió hacia ellos, Kai fue a coger el contrato y Xiao Lang derramó intencionadamente el vaso de vino de Kai de manera que los papeles quedaron empapados. Furiosa, Sakura cogió el papel y gritó fuera de sí:

-¿Por qué has hecho esto, si se puede saber?

Kai la miró atónito.

-Ha sido un error. El vaso debía estar colocado encima del contrato.

-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta del precio que pide? – le preguntó Xiao Lang -. ¡No puedes firmar una cosa así!

Sakura sacudió los papeles con furia.

-¡Sé perfectamente lo que hago!

-Oye, que no son más que unos papeles – insistió Kai, poniéndose de pie -. No hay que disgustarse. Puede repetirse.

-Pues yo no estoy tan seguro – estaba diciendo Xiao Lang -. Si estabas a punto de hacer semejante tontería…

-¡Si no quieres que me quede con la casa, dímelo claramente! ¡No hace falta que recurras a travesuras!

La expresión de Kai se alteró por completo, y entonces Sakura recuperó el sentido. Había estado gritándole a Xiao Lang, cuando Xiao Lang no existía más que para ella, y ahora, Kai estaba dolido, se sentía insultado y creía que toda aquella ira iba dirigida a él.

-Kai, perdóname. Es que hoy estoy tan cansada que no sé ni lo que me digo.

Él se volvió con aire muy digno y cogió su maletín.

-Eso resulta evidente. Será mejor que te quedes con el contrato. Espera a que se seque y después podrás firmarlo. Si no, házmelo saber.

-Kai…

Él se echó a andar hacia la puerta.

-No olvides el abrigo – le dijo Xiao Lang.

Sakura corrió hacia la puerta y cogió el abrigo de Kai. Él se quedó mirándola un momento y después lo cogió.

-Te llamaré – dijo. Y sin más, se marchó.

Sakura cerró la puerta y se quedó apoyada en ella, abatida, sin querer mirar a Xiao Lang para no estallar.

-¡Cómo te has atrevido! – gritó fuera de sí, sin poder contenerse -. ¿Quién te has creído que eres? De esto precisamente estaba hablando…

-Ese sinvergüenza estaba a punto de estafarte varios miles – replicó Xiao Lang -. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me quedara de brazos cruzados viendo cómo te desplumaba?

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Yo sé perfectamente cuál es el precio!

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Para construir esa casa me gasté menos de diez mil, y aún así ya era caro!

-¡Pero eso fue hace cien años! – gritó Sakura -. ¡Desde entonces las cosas han cambiado! ¡El dinero es diferente! ¡Todo es diferente! ¡No tienes derecho a meterte en cosas que no comprendes!

Xiao Lang la miró un poco más calmado pero todavía con desconfianza.

-Las cosas no pueden haber cambiado tanto.

-Tú no sabes ni la mitad.

Resultaba agotador enfadarse de aquella manera, así que con aquellas últimas palabras, la ira de Sakura se apagó. Se volvió bruscamente y fue colocando las páginas del contrato separadamente sobre la encimera de la cocina para que se fueran secando.

-Es un precio normal – le dijo -. Más que normal. Yo quiero la casa y estoy dispuesta a pagar por ella. Y lo que yo pague o deje de pagar no es asunto tuyo. Si no quieres que me quede con la casa…

Se volvió a mirarlo. La expresión de Xiao Lang era sombría, y ella sintió cierta aprensión, pensando que formaba parte de la casa, y que no iba a poder vivir toda la vida en contra de sus deseos.

-Entonces es eso, ¿no? – dijo con un hilo de voz -. No quieres que me quede con la casa. Pero, ¿por qué? Ya te he dicho…

-Claro que quiero que te quedes con la casa – respondió él con impaciencia -. Al fin y al cabo es tuya. Te prefiero a ti antes que a un desconocido… Aunque debo confesarte que si yo pudiera intervenir en el asunto, cosa que es imposible, procuraría que ese vendedor pico de oro no pusiera el pie sobre mi casa.

Sakura empezó a enfadarse otra vez.

-¿Qué tienes tú en contra de Kai?

-Pues que es un imbécil – respondió Xiao Lang -. No tiene la menor idea de arquitectura, y desconoce lo que es el gusto. Quiere tapar mis suelos con nylon y cambiar el cristal de colores por ventanas normales. No distingue los robles de los cipreses y está convencido de que la antigüedad es un defecto y no un valor. Pero lo que menos comprendo es cómo te puede gustar un elemento semejante. Yo pensaría que tienes un gusto demasiado bueno como para estar con él.

Sakura cada vez estaba más asombrada.

-Si no supiera que es imposible, pensaría que estabas celoso.

-Sólo en la medida en que mi casa se ve afectada.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver Kai con tu casa? Él es únicamente el agente. La compradora soy yo.

-Sí, pero cuando os caséis…

-¿Cuándo nos casemos? ¿Por qué crees que nos vamos a casar?

-Ah, ¿es que no?

-¡Pues claro que no!

En el colmo de la exasperación, Sakura se apartó de él, cogió una bayeta de la cocina y se puso a limpiar el vino derramado en la mesita del salón.

-Pues no lo comprendo. Si no vas a casarte con él, ¿por qué lo ves tanto? Y no me digas que vuestra relación es meramente comercial, porque te he visto besarlo varias veces.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! Porque una mujer bese a un hombre, no quiere decir que vaya a casarse con él… por lo menos en este siglo no es así.

Xiao Lang guiñó un ojo.

-Afortunadamente. Ni en mi época tampoco, pues de lo contrario yo habría ido a la cárcel varias veces acusado de bigamia. Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué sales con él?

-Porque me gusta – respondió ella mientras frotaba una mancha que había caído en la alfombra -. Es un hombre majo, y hoy en día resulta difícil encontrar hombres majos.

-Por lo menos parece educado.

-Es más que eso. También disfruto con su compañía, y no pienso decirte nada más.

-Pero tú te mereces algo mejor que un simple vendedor – protestó Xiao Lang -. Además, a tu edad no deberías perder el tiempo con flirteos.

-¿Qué debería estar haciendo, si puede saberse?

-Deberías casarte.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó, empezando a divertirse con la conversación. Al fin y al cabo, resultaba interesante tener la oportunidad de conversar con un ser con ideas decimonónicas.

-Porque es el orden natural de las cosas.

-No sé por qué lo dices, si tú no te casaste.

-Pero para los hombres es diferente.

-Pues ya no es así, te lo digo.

Xiao Lang se quedó pensativo.

-Pues no sé si eso será humano – dijo lentamente -. Las mujeres no están hechas para vivir solas. Aunque los hombres tampoco – añadió con una sonrisa.

Sakura quería seguir con la conversación, pues por primera vez empezaba a saber algo sobre la verdadera vida de Xiao Lang Lee. Pero él no se lo permitió.

-Te pido disculpas por meterme en tu vida personal – dijo fríamente -. Ya sé que no me corresponde. No te prometo que no vuelva a ocurrir, pero pido disculpas.

Sakura sonrió de mala gana. Por lo menos era sincero.

-Tienes razón – le dijo -. No te corresponde a ti meterte en mi vida. Es mi vida, ¿te das cuenta? ¡Y no hay sitio para ti en ella! No está bien que te metas en ella, y no debes seguir acosándome. Tienes que marcharte.

Xiao Lang sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa y la miró con paciencia.

-Para ser una joven tan inteligente, a veces te cuesta comprender las cosas. ¿Es que todavía no has comprendido que no depende de mí?

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó Sakura, desesperada -. Eres tú el que tiene poderes sobrenaturales. Eres tú quien viola las leyes de la física y de la metafísica. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-Pero yo no tengo poderes sobrenaturales – le respondió Xiao Lang en tono tolerante -. Mis "poderes", como tú los llamas, para mí son tan naturales como los tuyos para ti. Si yo pudiera hacer lo que quisiera, en este momento estaría volando en un avión, o en una función de teatro en Londres, o dividiendo un átomo debajo de un microscopio electrónico de los que hablabas en clase… ¡eso haría!

Sakura empezaba a comprender, aunque no del todo.

-De acuerdo, si tú no eres responsable de tus actos, ¿quién lo es?

Xiao Lang le dirigió una mirada peculiar.

-Parece que solamente depende ti y de mí.

Sakura tardó un momento en comprender el significado de lo que acababa de decir, y entonces lanzó una exclamación.

-¿Yo? Insinúas que yo… Pero, si yo no tengo nada que ver con esto. Yo no soy vidente, ni espiritista, ni nada… y si de mí dependiera, esto no habría pasado nunca. Ya te he dicho unas cuantas veces que no quiero que estés aquí.

-¿Ah, no? – le preguntó él con una débil sonrisa -. ¿Sabes? Lo he estado pensando, y lo que tengo perfectamente claro. Es como… - se quedó callado un momento, buscando la palabra justa -, es como la televisión. Las imágenes se transmiten constantemente, ¿verdad? Pero no sirven para nada, son invisible, intangibles, mudas, hasta que alguien enciende un receptor. Tú eres mi receptor.

Sakura estaba atónita. Oyéndolo hablar así, todo le parecía lógico. Nadie lo veía, sólo ella. Pero aunque la teoría la intrigaba, la rechazó.

-No – dijo con firmeza -. Porque el receptor puede encenderse y también apagarse. Debería ser capaz de apartarte de mí, y no lo consigo.

-A lo mejor es que no quieres.

-Pero si te acabo de decir…

-Sakura, es la única explicación posible… - insistió él.

Los ojos de Xiao Lang brillaban, parecía emocionado. Sakura se dio cuenta de pronto de que la respuesta a aquel dilema le preocupaba a él tanto como a ella, y empezó a tomarse en serio sus palabras.

-Tú tienes algo diferente a todos los demás – prosiguió Xiao Lang, muy serio -, algo que nos permite comunicarnos, algo que hace posible que me veas. Puede que se trate de algo de lo que tú no eres consciente, pero en cierto modo quieres que esté aquí, en la misma medida en la que yo quiero estar.

Sakura vaciló. Cuanto más lo oía hablar, más consciente era de la verdad que encerraban sus palabras. Conscientemente no deseaba que estuviera con ella; hasta entonces su presencia no le había traído más que problemas, y las cosas amenazaban con ponerse peor. Ella no necesitaba complicarse la vida de ese modo, y sólo Dios sabía que ella no se lo había buscado.

-¿Puede ser la curiosidad? – le preguntó en voz baja.

-Esa explicación puede ser tan satisfactoria como cualquiera. Eres una científica que se enfrenta ante un fenómeno desconocido que ha interesado a la humanidad desde el origen de los tiempos, y tu curiosidad no va a permitir que pase de largo. Hay una parte de ti que disfruta con esto.

-Pero una parte muy pequeña – murmuró Sakura -. Está bien – añadió de mala gana -. Estoy dispuesta a reconocer eso. Quizás, y recalco eso de quizás, en cierto modo todo esto me emociona. E incluso me alegro de que me pase. Me refiero a que tú eres… interesante. No puedo evitar sentirme fascinada por ti.

Xiao Lang sonrió encantado. Tenía los ojos brillantes.

-No sabes lo que me alegro de saber que a pesar de los años sigo ejerciendo el mismo efecto sobre el sexo opuesto.

Mirándolo de arriba abajo, Sakura pensó para sí que de ningún modo había perdido su atractivo.

-Pero – agregó ella -, es no significa que esta situación me guste. Yo soy una persona muy amante de mi intimidad. Estoy acostumbrada a hacer las cosas a mi manera, a vivir sola, a tener tiempo para mí. No puedes seguir interfiriendo en todo lo que hago, apareciendo cada vez que me vuelvo de espaldas.

-Trataré de ser más discreto – le prometió Christopher muy serio.

-Bueno… está bien – dijo Sakura mirándolo con ciertas reservas. No sabía qué más decir, y añadió -. Por lo menos, mientras nos entendamos…

-Por supuesto.

Xiao Lang se quedó mirándola con tanta seriedad, que Sakura empezó a sospechar que tenía que haber algo de burla oculto en el trasfondo de sus ojos. Nerviosa, se frotó las manos y dijo:

-Bueno, voy a darme un baño y después prepararé la cena.

-De acuerdo.

-Ahora ha llegado el momento de que seas discreto – añadió con impaciencia al ver que seguía plantado donde estaba, observándola.

-¿Cómo dices?

Sakura se sonrojó vivamente.

-¿No querrás que me quite la ropa mientras tú me observas, ¿verdad? ¡Lárgate!

Xiao Lang se echó a reír.

-¡No lo dirás en serio! ¿Y qué más da? ¿Es que has olvidado que yo no soy un ser físico?

-Puede que no – insistió Sakura en contra de toda razón -. Pero a pesar de todo sigues siendo un hombre, joven, y además… atractivo.

Él arqueó las cejas, halagado.

-¿De verdad te lo parece?

Sakura lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No importa lo que yo piense. Lo que te digo es que no me siento cómoda sí en mi propia casa…

-Estás diciendo tonterías, ¿sabes?

Sakura sabía que tenía razón, pero no podía evitar sentirse turbada. Por fin se decidió a meterse en su dormitorio y cerró la puerta.

Ya en el cuarto de baño, cuya puerta también cerró cuidadosamente, se quedó en camiseta y braguitas mientras comprobaba la temperatura del agua de la bañera. Precisamente cuando estaba metiendo la punta del pie, oyó una carcajada a sus espaldas.

-¡Pero si llevas ropa interior de hombre! – exclamó Xiao Lang.

Sakura se tapó con una toalla y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pero no vio nada. La risita que estaba oyendo provenía del otro lado de la puerta.

-Yo no te he prometido que no iba a mirar – le recordó Xiao Lang.

-¡Pero si me dijiste que habías superado tus impulsos carnales! – exclamó Sakura en tono acusador.

Él no dejaba de reírse.

-Pues era mentira.

Sakura lanzó un suspiro de exasperación y tiró la toalla contra la puerta. No golpeó a nadie, pero ella se sintió un poco mejor.

Continuara...

**Hi! **

**Que opinan del este capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Ya ven que con Kai nada que ver es solo uno que esta metido en la vida de Sakura si haber sido invitado y seguirá haciendo de las suyas en capítulos por venir eso creo... ya veré.**

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Me da alegría que les guste mi forma de escribir ya que veo que no ha sido un mal gasto entrar al curso de literatura para entretenerme y mejorar.**

**Respondiendo a:**

**Lady Neomi: Lo de si es un SS claro que si no puedo contradecirme a mi misma jamás separaría esta pareja claro esta si se separa es porque Xiao seria mío jajajajaja... Y lo de tocarse tendría que ver seria una buena idea que sucedería si tocas un fantasma hey si se me a pasado una idea escribiéndote; ya lo estoy imaginando. Gracias por la ayudita jejeje.**

**Espero que sigan preguntándome y sugiriéndome ideas. **

**Un Feliz y Prospero Año Nuevo.**

**Les desea, Ciliegia. Besos!**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

"**Tengo un fantasma"**

Sakura se detuvo frente al letrero dorando en el que se leía el nombre de la tienda: "Visiones terrenales", y abrió la puerta. En contraste con la mañana fría, gris y húmeda, el local era como un oasis de luz y de calor. Mientras se apagaba el tintineo de las campanillas de la puerta se quedó un momento absorta, reflexionando sobre la semana transcurrida, durante la cual se había ido acostumbrando cada vez más a la presencia constante de Xiao Lang al tiempo que su relación con Kai se enfriaba irremediablemente.

Pero lo peor no era eso. Sakura nunca se había considerado una persona insociable hasta entonces, pero desde que Xiao Lang había irrumpido en su vida, todos sus contactos sociales se habían visto anulados. Y sin embargo, lo que le estaba pasando era tan extraordinario, le parecía una experiencia tan fuerte, que necesitaba compartirla con alguien. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Debía encontrar la manera de poner las cosas en su justa perspectiva, y al mismo tiempo contrastar su opinión con una visión ajena. Tenía que seleccionar cuidadosamente la persona indicada para contarle aquella historia. Y ya se había decidido… por eso estaba en la librería y cristalería "Visiones Terrenales" esperando que apareciera su dueña.

-¡Hombre, pero si está aquí mi clienta favorita! – exclamó Tomoyo Daidouyi apareciendo de pronto por la puerta de la trastienda.

Antes de abrir aquella tienda, Tomoyo era asesora de imagen, y eso era algo que se notaba en su aspecto. Siempre iba perfectamente peinada y maquillada, y su vestuario, a pesar de ser clásico, estaba siempre de moda. Normalmente sus clientes se quedaban sorprendidos al conocerla, pues por el carácter de la tienda esperaban encontrar una propietaria exótica e incluso bohemia, y se topaban con una mujer perfectamente arreglada y clásica que tenía todo el aspecto de una empresaria.

La curiosa amistad entre Sakura y Tomoyo se había iniciado dos años atrás, un día en que Sakura entró casualmente en la tienda y terminó convirtiéndose en clienta habitual, pues coleccionaba figuritas de cristal, y concretamente dragones. De hecho, conoció a Kai en una fiesta de Tomoyo. En el mundo vertiginoso y competitivo en el que Sakura se movía, Tomoyo era su única amiga de verdad, una confidente y compañera de cenas que siempre tenía un buen consejo a mano cuando Sakura lo necesitaba. Por eso sabía que era la única persona que comprendería, o por lo menos escucharía, lo que le estaba sucediendo.

-Has llegado justo a tiempo para almorzar – dijo Tomoyo -, precisamente tenía medio sándwich de atún con tu nombre puesto en la bolsita. Vamos a la trastienda, porque tengo muchísimas ganas de hablar contigo. Tienes que contarme qué es de tu vida. ¿Te has gastado ya la herencia, o aún me comprarás algún dragón más?

La trastienda era un pequeño almacén lleno de cajas y bastante desordenado. Estaba amueblado con un sofá viejo, un par de sillas plegables y una cafetera eléctrica. A pesar de todo, resultaba cálido y acogedor, y Sakura se sentía allí a sus anchas.

-Pues precisamente me he gastado la mayor parte de la herencia en la entrada de una casa – le comentó Sakura mientras se servía una taza de café.

-¡Por fin lo has hecho! – exclamó Tomoyo -. Me parece fenomenal.

-Dentro de un mes cerraremos el trato definitivamente.

Tomoyo, que estaba dividiendo un sándwich con un cuchillo de plástico, se detuvo y le dirigió una mirada traviesa.

-¡Hay que ver! Me parece increíble que no me lo hayas contado antes… Kai tampoco me había dicho ni una palabra. ¿Ni siquiera vas a invitarme a verla? ¿Cómo has podido tomar una decisión tan importante sin consultarle a tu mejor amiga?

Sakura sonrió.

-Tienes razón. La verdad es que fue una decisión un tanto impulsiva.

-¿Impulsiva? ¿Tú impulsiva? ¡Entonces tiene que ser una señora casa! – exclamó tendiéndole medio sándwich en una servilleta -. Cuenta, cuenta. Con todo detalle.

Sakura no quiso aplazar más el momento de la confesión.

-En primer lugar, tiene un fantasma.

Tomoyo atragantarse con un trozo de sándwich que tenía en la boca.

-¡No lo dirás en serio! – exclamó por fin -. ¡Es fantástico! ¿Cómo lo has notado? ¿Puntos fríos? ¿Ruidos? ¿Es que en esa casa se cometió algún asesinato o está construida encima de alguna antigua tumba india? ¿Quién te dijo que tenía un fantasma?

-No me lo ha dicho nadie. Yo misma he visto al fantasma.

La emoción de Tomoyo se transformó en estupefacción.

-¿Que lo has visto? ¿Precisamente tú?

Sakura asintió.

-Dios mío – susurró Tomoyo -. No estarás hablando en serio, ¿verdad? ¿De verdad lo viste?

Sakura volvió a asentir con un gesto.

-Dios mío – repitió su amiga, mirándola fijamente -. Nunca he conocido a nadie que haya visto un fantasma… por lo menos a nadie de quien me pudiera fiar. Es increíble. ¿Es un fantasma de verdad? – le preguntó de nuevo emocionada -. ¿Qué has visto exactamente? ¿Era como un cúmulo de energía flotante, o formaba alguna figura? ¿Mueve las cosas, te habla o no dice nada? ¡Cuéntame!

El entusiasmo de Tomoyo resultaba alentador, aunque su concepción tradicional de los fenómenos paranormales la colocaba en una situación difícil. Tuvo la tentación de inventarse algo para satisfacer su curiosidad y dejar el tema, pero al cabo de unos segundos lo pensó mejor y decidió llegar al fondo del asunto. Al fin y al cabo, Tomoyo había tenido un novio en Tokio que se ganaba la vida hablando con espíritus. A la fuerza tenía que ser comprensiva.

-Forma una figura completa.

-¿Masculina o femenina?

-Masculina.

Tomoyo se inclinó hacia ella con interés.

-¿Qué aspecto tiene?

Sakura vaciló un momento.

-¿Tú has visto los retratos de Lord Byron que aparecen en los libros de literatura?

-¿Con una mirada sentimental, cuello subido y corbata de lazo?

-Así. Una cosa así. Aunque éste lleva pantalones vaqueros y le encanta el canal de vídeos de la televisión y es de China.

La expresión de Tomoyo permaneció impasible durante un momento. Pero de pronto plegó los labios, contrariada, y volvió a coger su olvidado sándwich.

-Maldita sea, Sakura. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que me estabas tomando el pelo. No tiene nada gracioso, ¿sabes? Me lo estaba tragando como una bendita. Anda, cuéntame cómo es la casa.

Sakura trató de dominar la contrariedad que sentía.

-No estoy de broma – dijo. Y viendo que Tomoyo se encogía de hombros, sin mirarla, añadió: -Tomoyo, mírame, por favor. Te digo que estoy hablando en serio.

Tomoyo la miró con expresión vacilante. Su presión era casi de incredulidad.

-Vamos, Sakura – exclamó cogiendo el refresco sin calorías que tenía en el suelo -. ¿Que le gustan los videos musicales?

-Lleva mucho tiempo muerto – dijo Sakura con angustiada insistencia -. Le gustan la televisión y el rock porque son cosas nuevas para él, me parece a mí que no es tan difícil de comprender. Por lo mismo le gustan los aviones, las batidoras y conducir coches…

Tomoyo estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la bebida.

-¡No me digas que conduce!

-No, no conduce – le explicó Sakura perdiendo la paciencia -. Le gusta verme conducir, hablar de mecánica y ver motores…

Tomoyo se quedó mirando a su amiga con una expresión indefinible.

-Estoy empezando a creer que hablas en serio.

-¡Por supuesto que te estoy hablando en serio!

Tomoyo la miró con cautela.

-Te juro que si esto resulta ser una broma…

-No es una broma. ¿Alguna vez me has visto hacer bromas de este tipo?

-No – asintió Tomoyo pensativa -. Nunca te he visto gastar bromas de este tipo. Yo siempre he dicho que eres la persona más seria que conozco. Pero dime, por favor, ¿qué es exactamente lo que me estás diciendo?

Sakura exhaló un suspiro, tratando de tranquilizarse, y decidió empezar el relato por el principio.

-Mi casa, la que acabo de comprar, fue construida por un hombre llamado Xiao Lang Lee que murió en 1899. Lo que ocurre es que en realidad no murió… durante este tiempo ha estado vagando por la casa.

-Viendo la MTV – dijo Tomoyo en tono de guasa.

-Por supuesto que no – la contradijo Sakura, que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos empezaba a ponerse nerviosa -. En esa casa no hay televisión. Está vacía. Por eso ya no vive allí. Está en mi apartamento… y en mis clases… y en el supermercado… en todas partes…

Dicho aquello, se quedó mirando a Tomoyo con tristeza.

Tomoyo se quedó mirando el sándwich que tenía en la mano como si de pronto le supiera amargo. Luego lo dejó a un lado, junto con la bebida, se limpió los dedos con una servilleta de papel, se sacudió las migas de la falda y miró a Sakura con profundo pesar y ternura.

-Sakura, quiero que comprendas que lo que voy a decirte ahora te lo digo porque te quiero.

Sakura apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo con un gesto de impotencia.

-¡No me estoy volviendo loca!

-Escúchame. Últimamente has estado sometida a muchas presiones…

-Tomoyo…

-La muerte de tu tía, la herencia, la compra de una casa cuando tú no has vivido nunca más de dos años seguidos en el mismo sitio…

-Eso no tiene nada que ver…

-Y mientras tanto, estás haciendo una jornada completa como profesora y sacándote el doctorado en física, por el amor de Dios… bien sabe Dios que eso no es fácil. Y por si fuera poco, Kai no te deja en paz tratando de que tengas un hijo suyo o algo así cuando te ha costado tantos años de esfuerzo forjarte una profesión…

-¿Quieres callarte de una vez? – exclamó Sakura de pronto, exasperada -. ¡No estoy sufriendo una crisis nerviosa, aunque si sigues ahí sentada diciéndome tonterías, creo que va a darme una! ¡Estoy completamente segura de que lo he visto!

Tomoyo la miró con compasión, y al mismo tiempo tratando de disculparse.

-Lo único que te estoy diciendo es que no es de extrañar que no hayas podido soportar tantas cosas juntas. Y si lo piensas un momento, te darás cuenta de que es perfectamente lógico…

-Mira, Tomoyo, lo siento mucho, pero me doy cuenta de que ha sido un error contártelo – dijo Sakura empezando a ponerse los zapatos -. Olvídalo. Lo único que esperaba era que tú fueras capaz de escucharme.

-Espera, Sakura – le dijo Tomoyo poniéndole la mano en el brazo -. Perdóname. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que tú eres incapaz de imaginarte una cosa así. Pero es que parece una locura… - se interrumpió bruscamente -. No hagas caso de lo que digo. A veces soy una boba. Vamos a empezar otra vez desde el principio, ¿de acuerdo?

-Mira, Tomoyo, te lo diga como te lo diga, va a seguir sonando como un disparate.

Tomoyo asintió, pensativa.

-Entonces vamos punto por punto. ¿Has dicho que te habla?

-Tan claramente como tú me estás hablando ahora mismo.

-¿Y de qué habla?

-De todo. Del tiempo, de las noticias de actualidad, de física cuántica, de lo que estoy preparando para cenar… opina de todo.

-Lo dices como si fuera tan… real.

-Es que lo es. Es real y tridimensional, no como los espectros sombríos que salen en las películas de terror. Si te cruzaras con él por la calle, no lo mirarías dos veces. Es como cualquier persona normal y corriente, con la diferencia de que es capaz de atravesar las paredes y de que nadie puede verlo más que yo.

Tomoyo lanzó un silbido de admiración y se recostó en el sofá, pensativa. Al cabo de unos minutos, habló midiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

-Yo no sé qué conocimientos tendrás tú del mundo de los espíritus, y bien sabe Dios que yo tampoco soy una experta en la materia, pero lo que estás diciendo… no tiene sentido. ¿Comprendes lo que te quiero decir?

Sakura asintió con expresión sombría, y Tomoyo, animada, añadió:

-Lo que quiero decir es que puede que existan espíritus, casas habitadas por fantasmas y poltergeists… figúrate, todavía hay gente que dice que en la Casa Blanca puede verse a Abraham Lincoln paseándose por los salones. Quizás también tengan algo de cierto las historias de los parientes muertos hace muchos años que se sientan al borde de la cama de ciertas personas para advertirles un desastre… Pero esto que tú me cuentas…nunca había oído una cosa igual.

-Ni yo tampoco – asintió Sakura -. Y date cuenta de que yo nunca he creído en los espíritus ni en los videntes.

-A no ser que… - murmuró Tomoyo poniéndose más pensativa. Al cabo de un momento, volvió a mirar a Sakura de manera distinta -. A lo mejor lo que tú necesitas es la ayuda de un profesional.

Sakura la miró desconcertada.

-Aunque no puedo decirte que estoy totalmente convencida de todo lo que me has dicho, creo que tú lo crees. Y por otra parte, tú no eres el tipo de persona capaz de inventar semejante historia, así que es posible que sea verdad…

-Muchas gracias… Por lo menos empezamos a llegar a alguna parte.

Tomoyo se puso a la defensiva.

-Sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte, Sakura.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ya lo sé. ¿Qué me recomiendas? – añadió con cierta impaciencia.

-Lo que estaba tratando de decirte – prosiguió Tomoyo sin alterarse -, es que puedes estar enfrentándote a un espíritu confinado en la tierra. Y si ése es el caso, tú no estás preparada para vértelas con él. Deberías acudir a un experto.

Sakura se sintió picada por la curiosidad.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de confinado en la tierra?

-Bueno, como ya te he dicho, yo no soy una experta – respondió Tomoyo con más naturalidad -, pero según tengo entendido, lo normal es que las almas de las personas muertas continúen su viaje hacia un destino más alto, por así decirlo, sea lo que sea. Pero algunas veces se quedan atrapadas. No pueden ir hacia delante ni hacia atrás. Es algo trágico.

Sakura se sentía intrigada.

-¿Y cuál puede ser la causa de que se encuentre en ese estado?

-Pueden ser muchas cosas. Quizás algún trauma en su vida anterior, como una muerte violenta o alguna injusticia, incluso un amor no correspondido. La mayoría de las veces tiene que ver con algo que dejaron sin terminar en la tierra; algo que se sienten obligados a terminar antes de seguir su camino. En cualquier caso, por lo que se dice, se trata de almas que son desesperadamente desgraciadas, condenadas a vagar por la tierra hasta que alguien las libere.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo un exorcista?

Tomoyo hizo un mohín.

-Eso suena a película de Hollywood, ¿no?

-Sí, claro – Sakura se puso de pie para marcharse, pensativa -. No le cuentes esto a nadie, por favor. Lo digo porque después de lo difícil que me ha sido contártelo, no querría que la gente se enterara…

-Sakura, me conoces y sabes que seré como una tumba.

Sakura sonrió.

-Sí, claro.

Tomoyo la miró con preocupación.

-Si yo puedo hacer algo…

Sakura besó a su amiga en la mejilla.

-Has sido estupenda, de verdad. Muchas gracias.

-Llámame – insistió Tomoyo.

Sakura le dijo adiós con la mano y salió de la tienda.

Continuara...

Lean esto no lo pasen bien sino se arrepentirán.

Hi! Bueno este capitulo no hubo nada de Xiao ni Saku pero no desesperen estoy preparando el siguiente jejeje aunque no va a ser tan bueno como el capitulo 9 jajaja lo que tengo pensado.

**Bueno este cap aparece Tommy distinta pero no podia dejar pasar su clase para vestirse han visto el anime e imágenes de internet esta niña debe ser unas de las mejores vestidas jajaja.**

**Bueno los dejo y dejen mucho review haber si me inspiro un poco mas y actualice pronto.**

**Les dejo un adelanto de la idea de tocarse...**

_-¿Qué pasaría si yo te tocara?_

_-Bueno… no lo sé._

_Sakura avanzó un paso hacia él, mientras que Xiao Lang levantaba lentamente una mano... El corazón de Sakura empezó a latir aceleradamente..._

_Xiao Lang esperaba con una mirada plácida. Su mano...¿cómo sería al tacto?... Si su imagen se disolvía ante sus ojos, ¿sería capaz de volver a creer en él? ..._

_Pero los ojos de Xiao Lang la llamaban... Cuando ella levantó la mano... Lentamente la elevó hasta la altura de la de Xiao Lang, palma contra palma..._

**Se despide, Ciliegia.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Sentido del tacto**

Durante el trayecto hasta su casa, Sakura fue todo el tiempo distraída, pensando en las conclusiones que había sacado su amiga. Era cierto que el mismo Xiao Lang había reconocido que no podía marcharse. Y del mismo modo, no cabía duda de que estaba sujeto a las ataduras del mundo físico, como la vista, el oído y las sensaciones del mismo modo que cualquier habitante del planeta. Pero eso de que estuviera traumatizado o se sintiera desesperadamente desgraciado… Ahí era donde flaqueaba la teoría de Tomoyo.

De hecho, Xiao Lang era el hombre menos desesperado y desgraciado que había conocido en su vida, y si había sufrido algún tipo de trauma en sus ciento veinticinco años de existencia, desde luego no daba muestras de ello.

Pero a pesar de su convencimiento no estaba tranquila, y ahora se daba cuenta de que nunca lo había estado desde que lo conocía. Tenía que haber alguna explicación. Tenía que haber habido algún error en el gran sistema de la vida y la muerte, y por el bien de Xiao Lang y el suyo propio, Sakura debía tratar de remediarlo. Todas las ecuaciones tenían una solución. Lo único que debía hacer Sakura era averiguarla, y entonces Xiao Lang se vería libre de su prisión terrenal. Sería un gesto grandioso y noble.

El único problema residía en que Sakura no estaba del todo segura de que Xiao Lang quisiera liberarse. Pero entonces se vio obligada a formularse otra pregunta todavía más problemática: ¿hasta qué punto quería ella misma liberarse de él?

Todas estas cuestione seguían bullendo en su cabeza cuando llegó frente a la puerta de su apartamento e inició la búsqueda ritual de las llaves. En el bolso no estaban, así que palpó los bolsillos del abrigo. Allí tampoco. Frunciendo el ceño metió las manos en los bolsillos de la falda donde sólo encontró unas cuantas monedas y un recibo de compra, pero ni rastro de la llave. Un poco desesperada, volvió a abrir el bolso.

-Las habías dejado dentro del coche cerrado – dijo Xiao Lang blandiéndolas ante sus ojos.

-Oh. Gracias – Sakura las cogió a toda prisa temiendo que cualquier viandante viera unas llaves que flotaban en el aire -. Empiezo a pensar que eso de tener un fantasma alrededor de una tiene sus ventajas.

Pero Xiao Lang no contestó, y cuando Sakura abrió la puerta y entró en la sala lo encontró apoyado en la pared.

-Te agradecería que no me dieras estos sustos. Me pones nerviosa. ¿Por qué no utilizas la puerta, como todo el mundo?

Xiao Lang hizo un guiño lleno de malicia.

-La respuesta resulta obvia.

Sakura tuvo que sonreír a su pesar. Una cosa debía reconocer, y era que por muy malhumorada que estuviera, él siempre lograba hacerla sonreír y olvidar sus problemas.

Cuando se estaba quitando el abrigo, se produjo la pregunta inesperada.

-¿No vas a enseñarme los dragones de cristal que has comprado?

-¡Estabas allí!

La respuesta de Xiao Lang fue una sonrisa.

-¿Me los enseñas?

Sakura sacó los dragones del bolso y los desenvolvió, un poco intranquila. Si Xiao Lang había estado todo el tiempo en la tienda con ella, debía haber oído su conversación.

Pero Xiao Lang se mostró tan entusiasmado con las figuritas que en cuestión de segundos, todas las preocupaciones quedaron alejadas de la mente de Sakura.

-A éste le llamaré Pendrake – anunció con solemnidad -. Y este otro… es Ulyssia.

-¿Una hembra?

-Sí, claro. Las hembras siempre salen victoriosas, tarde o temprano, y como puedes ver, ésta tiene ya su premio – le dijo señalando la diminuta esfera de cristal que sujetaba entre las patas -. ¿Qué crees que representa esa esfera?

-La verdad – sugirió Sakura -, la fuerza, la belleza, la justicia…

-O el amor – añadió él sonriendo para sus adentros mientras contemplaba los dragones -. El premio más difícil de conseguir de todos.

De pronto el tiempo se detuvo en torno a ellos. Más allá de las ventanas estaba la niebla fina, el bullicio y las prisas de la ciudad. Pero por dentro, Sakura se sentía segura y satisfecha. Placeres sencillos, momentos de tranquilidad… ¿Por qué la vida no podía ser siempre así? ¿Por qué no sería real aquella situación?

-Veo tu aliento – dijo en voz baja, mirándole a los ojos maravillada -. ¿Cómo es posible?

-Quizás sea porque es lo que esperas ver – Xiao Lang se volvió y dejó los dragones en la estantería -. La mente es una herramienta extraordinaria que puede crear modelos familiares a partir de los miles de fragmentos que vamos acumulando a lo largo de los días.

-Precisamente, es la capacidad de pensar la que nos distingue de las especies inferiores - murmuró Sakura pensativa.

-Yo, por ejemplo, me he pasado decenas de años sin hacer otra cosa más que pensar – murmuró Xiao Lang - La gente a veces valora demasiado el intelecto.

Acababan de entrar sin proponérselo en el terreno que a Sakura le interesaba.

-Entonces… - preguntó tímidamente -. ¿Es eso lo que les ocurre a las personas que mueren?

Xiao Lang se quedó mirándola largamente sin decir nada.

-Yo sólo puedo responder por mí mismo, claro – respondió al cabo de un momento -. La muerte es… aburrida – hablaba muy despacio, como si estuviera retrocediendo hacia tiempos lejanos con la memoria -. Monótona. Como encontrarse atrapado en el fondo de un río turbio. Las cosas se ven, pero no pueden tocarse. Se puede desear, pero no tener. Al final lo único que se puede hacer es vivir dentro de los pensamientos de uno. La verdad es que se trata de una situación que yo no recomendaría a nadie.

Sakura sintió escalofríos al escucharlo. De pronto comprendió perfectamente, y por vez primera, el placer que le producían las cosas de la vida cotidiana. Era imposible que nadie, corpóreo o incorpóreo, eligiera por voluntad propia el estado que acababa de describirle.

-Entonces, ¿por eso regresaste? ¿Porque te aburrías?

Xiao Lang sonrió.

-Al decir eso das a entender que alguna vez he estado en alguna otra parte, cuando no es así. Pero sí, el aburrimiento era una de las partes más importantes de mi anterior existencia. Aburrimiento y… - se detuvo un momento, como si de pronto le asombrara su propio pensamiento -, y espera…

-¿Qué esperabas?

-No estoy seguro – luego se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente -. Supongo que te esperaba a ti.

-Eso no tiene sentido.

-Quizás no debiera. Pero no todas las cosas de la vida y de más allá de la vida tienen sentido – sentenció con una sonrisa.

Pero Sakura todavía era incapaz de aceptar aquello. Siempre había respuestas; su mentalidad científica así lo exigía. Y aunque ahora le diera miedo conocer esas respuestas, por lo menos debía intentarlo.

-Has oído lo que he estado hablando con Tomoyo esta tarde, ¿no?

-Sí. No me había dado cuenta de lo sola que debías sentirte al no poder compartir este secreto con nadie. Yo sé lo que es la soledad, y no era mi intención aislarte de los demás. Perdona.

Sakura se sintió conmovida. En momentos emotivos como aquél, le resultaba muy difícil aceptar que en realidad no se trataba de un hombre de carne y hueso. En momentos como aquél deseaba que fuera real.

-Tú sabes que tu presencia aquí no es normal. Tiene que haber alguna razón.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no estoy tan seguro. Si estoy aquí es porque quiero estar. No tiene ninguna complicación.

-Pero tiene que haber alguna razón – insistió Sakura moviendo la cabeza -. Algo que hayas dejado sin terminar. Algún error que tengas que reparar…

Xiao Lang se echó a reír de buena gana y con tanta franqueza, que Sakura se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo simple que era la teoría de Tomoyo.

-Mi vida fue sumamente feliz y colmada – le aseguró -. Viajé por todo el mundo, traté con los hombres más inteligentes de la época, diseñé y construí con mis propias manos monumentos que perdurarán cuando nadie ya se acuerde de mí. Conocía el sabor del buen vino y el tacto de la seda contra mi piel. Amé a muchas mujeres hermosas. ¿Qué más puede pedir un hombre? Si tengo algún remordimiento, es no haber apreciado más todo lo que me brindaba la vida en su momento.

A pesar de la sinceridad evidente con la que hablaba, aquella declaración de amor a la vida resultaba un tanto frustrante.

-Tiene que haber algo más – insistió, y después preguntó bruscamente -: ¿Cómo moriste?

Xiao Lang adoptó un aire pensativo.

-Ah, eso… Mi muerte fue muy trágica. Me encontraba en Egipto, destapando la tumba de un antiguo faraón. Al cabo de tres semanas, llegamos a una cámara interna y descubrimos una inscripción. La tradujimos. Anunciaba una muerte terrible de zarpas y colmillos para aquellos que violaran el sepulcro sagrado. Como es natural, hicimos caso omiso de ello, pero los trabajadores nativos, supersticiosos por naturaleza, lograron que cundiera el pánico. Ocurrieron entonces una serie de accidentes, y los nativos empezaron a abandonarnos, así que nos vimos obligados a regresar a El Cairo para reclutar más hombres. En nuestro segundo campamento de noche fuimos atacados por un enorme felino, un tigre de Bengala, creo, que parecía salido del infierno. Vi cómo mis compañeros iban cayendo uno a uno. Yo mantuve alejada a la bestia todo lo que pude, pero cuando me quedé sin municiones yo también caí, víctima de la maldición de los colmillos y las zarpas.

Sakura, cautivada por el hechizo de un experto contador de cuentos, estuvo a punto de creérselo. Sin embargo, su mente racional pudo más.

-En Egipto no hay tigres.

-¿Ah, no? – exclamó Xiao Lang con fingida sorpresa, mientras en sus ojos relucía la malicia -. Entonces tendré que inventarme otra historia.

-No me estás ayudando nada… por lo menos podrías intentarlo.

-Lo siento, querida, pero no sé qué quieres de mí.

-No estamos hablando de lo que yo quiera – protestó Sakura, sintiendo que para su pesar se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas -. No tiene nada que ver con lo que yo quiera. Lo único que quiero saber es lo que tú quieres. De eso se trata, ¿no?

Sin darse cuenta, había ido elevando la voz, hasta que las lágrimas contenidas desbordaron sus ojos y una de ellas rodó por su mejilla.

-¿Que qué deseo?

Xiao Lang se acercó a ella. Parecía molesto o afectado por una emoción que Sakura no acertaba a comprender.

-¿Quieres que te diga lo que quiero, Sakura Kinomoto la de las ecuaciones interminables y las soluciones perfectas?

Sakura lo miró asombrada a través de las lágrimas. La expresión de Xiao Lang se había vuelto sombría, y su rostro irradiaba intranquilidad.

-Quiero… - mientras hablaba abrió el grifo y colocó la mano debajo del chorro de agua, que siguió cayendo recto e inalterable, como si le traspasara la piel -. Quiero sentir esto, y esto – agregó cerrando el grifo -. Debería ser duro y frío, pero yo lo siento como aire. ¿Es que no lo comprendes? – insistió, mientras en el aire se desencadenaba una especie de tormenta eléctrica -. Para mí los olores no son más que un recuerdo, los sonidos un mero eco, e incluso las imágenes son una composición de lo que deseo ver. Para mí tu mundo es tan poco real como el mío para ti. Hasta que apareciste tú, no deseaba nada, y ahora lo deseo todo. Pero ni tú ni yo podemos hacer nada para cambiar la situación.

Se detuvo bruscamente, y Sakura imaginó que oía su respiración acelerada. Pero Xiao Lang la miraba con una profunda tristeza, como si estuviera sufriendo.

-Querría secarte las lágrimas, pero ni siquiera puedo hacer eso.

-Oh, Xiao... - susurró Sakura, contagiada de su tristeza.

Si alguna vez en su vida había necesitado el reconfortante contacto humano, era entonces. Deseaba ser tocada, que la abrazaran suavemente, poder aferrarse a una mano que salvara la distancia que se extendía entre los dos y que calmara el tumulto que los dos habían originado sin saberlo… Anhelaba ardientemente todo aquello, pero no podía hacer nada. Nada.

-Perdona que te haya hecho tantas preguntas. Y perdona lo de las teorías… - dicho aquello, se limpió torpemente las lágrimas con la manga y trató de tragarse el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta -. Lo que pasa es que estoy acostumbrada a vérmelas con cosas más concretas y… supongo que yo tengo un solo método para abordar los problemas, y… - lo miró, y en aquella mirada quedaba reflejada toda la impotencia acumulada -. Algunas veces yo también siento que no seas real.

La expresión de Xiao Lang se dulcificó mientras la miraba con ternura, y le respondió con una sonrisa tan cálida que era como una caricia:

-Ya lo sé.

Se produjo entonces un momento de comprensión sin palabras y sentimientos compartidos. Juntos y apartados del mundo por su comunicación secreta, encontraban consuelo en el simple acto de mirarse sabiendo que ninguno de los dos se encontraba completamente solo. Pero en aquella ocasión el momento era demasiado intenso, y estaba demasiado cargado de anhelos inciertos para que durara demasiado. Sakura bajó los ojos y dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Supongo… que es uno de los defectos de la vida moderna. Todo resulta demasiado fácil. Por eso quizás espero que también esto sea fácil.

-No – respondió Xiao Lang con una sonrisa -. El dilema en el que nos encontramos no es fácil. Pero quizás tampoco sea tan complicado como parece. Puede que tú misma hayas dado la respuesta.

Sakura lo miró con curiosidad.

-La era moderna… - murmuró Xiao Lang -. Siempre he tenido la sensación de haber nacido fuera de mi época. Recuerdo que estaba deseando que llegara el siglo XX. Pero no pude conseguirlo, y quizás sea eso lo que me ha mantenido aquí durante tanto tiempo. Quizás solamente quería saber cómo eran las cosas en este siglo.

-Sí – dijo Sakura, maravillada, empezando a vislumbrar una sombra de esperanza -. Sí, podría ser… ¿verdad?

Xiao Lang pareció tranquilizarse de pronto.

-Yo diría que es una explicación tan buena como cualquiera.

-Sí, me parece perfectamente lógica.

No era cierto. En el fondo, deseaba creerlo y apaciguar su curiosidad de una vez, pero en lo más profundo de sí misma sabía que aquello era más que un recurso provisional, pues la verdadera respuesta todavía estaba por descubrir. Sin saber por qué, se echó a reír muy fuerte.

-Bueno, si la respuesta te hace feliz, todo solucionado. Me encanta oírte reír, Sakura.

-Estaba pensando en una cosa que siempre me dice Tomoyo. Según ella, soy demasiado rígida, y necesito relajarme un poco. Quizás ahora empiece a relajarme… y es gracias a ti.

-¿Tú crees? – le preguntó Xiao Lang, complacido -. En ese caso, me parece una razón lo suficientemente noble como para sacar a alguien de la tumba. Por cierto, ¿no vas a cenar hoy?

-Sí – dijo Sakura acercándose a la nevera y sacando un paquete de brécol congelado -Voy a hacerme brécol con queso. Ya sé que para un hombre con un paladar tan refinado como el tuyo es un plato vulgar, pero es que resulta muy nutritivo.

-Desde luego, la gente de tu generación está obsesionada con la nutrición. Hablan constantemente de ella en la tele.

-Entre otras cosas – respondió Sakura. Mientras abría el paquete se quedó pensativa. De pronto levantó la cabeza y lo miró –Xiao Lang… lo que me decías hace un minuto… de que en realidad no puedes sentir ni gustar… Porque por el modo que tenías de hablar de los colores y la música y de lo mucho que los disfrutabas, yo creía que…

Por el rostro de Xiao Lang pasó una sombra.

-Me encanta estar cerca de las cosas, pero en realidad no puedo experimentarlas del mismo modo que tú. No siento las vibraciones de la música, los olores sólo me incitan a conocerlos, y los colores, por muy vivos y bonitos que sean, se me presentan como planos y unidimensionales porque no puedo tocarlos. Después de pasar tantos años echándolos de menos, el más leve indicio de esas cosas es un enorme placer para mí, pero de todas formas, no es lo mismo. En cualquier caso, es propio de los hombres, y no sólo de los ausentes, añorar lo que no pueden tener.

Sakura apartó el paquete. De pronto le invadía un cosquilleo de emoción.

-¿Qué pasaría si yo te tocara?

Xiao Lang la miró con cautela, sorpresa e interés.

-Bueno… no lo sé.

Sakura avanzó un paso hacia él, mientras que Xiao Lang levantaba lentamente una mano, con la palma hacia arriba. El corazón de Sakura empezó a latir aceleradamente, movido por una mezcla de miedo y excitación. Le costaba creer que estuviera haciendo aquello, que quisiera hacerlo y que hubiera sido ella la autora de la iniciativa.

Xiao Lang esperaba con una mirada plácida. Su mano era hermosa y bien formada, pero, ¿cómo sería al tacto? ¿Fría y dura como una piedra? ¿Podría disimular el terror si la atravesaba como un cuchillo la mantequilla? Si su imagen se disolvía ante sus ojos, ¿sería capaz de volver a creer en él? En realidad no quería hacer aquello, pero no tenía más remedio.

Pero los ojos de Xiao Lang la llamaban con firmeza. Cuando ella levantó la mano, temblaba. Lentamente la elevó hasta la altura de la de Xiao Lang, palma contra palma.

En el momento del contacto se produjo una explosión de luz verde y blanca, mientras aumentaba la temperatura y se sentía presa de sensaciones mareantes, como si el aire que la rodeaba se hubiera cargado de energía o electricidad. Se olvidó de respirar, y dejó de sentir los latidos del corazón. Era como si de pronto hubiera perdido la conciencia de su cuerpo y toda su capacidad de sentir estuviera concentrada en aquella sensación inmediata, pulsiva, magnética.

Vio un caleidoscopio de colores, sintió un ruido que aumentaba en los oídos y un sabor terriblemente dulce en la boca, y Xiao Lang… Penetró a través de ella, la inundó de luz y de calor líquido, cargando electrones, magnetizando protones, desordenando sus átomos hasta que no sólo lo estaba tocando sino que había pasado a formar parte de él. Estaba dentro de sus pensamientos del mismo modo en que él estaba dentro de los suyos, y supo, probó, sintió, pasó a formar parte de todo lo que él había sido o había conocido. Desmesurada alegría, tristeza desgarradora, soledad, anhelo, asombro, júbilo explosivo y felicidad tranquila… todas esas sensaciones pasaron a pertenecerle a ella, como le pertenecían a él, y en su unión no había ninguna fisura. Eran como el río y su corriente, fluyendo en unidad invisible.

Pero al cabo de un momento todo terminó.

Xiao Lang retrocedió con la mirad fija en su mano. Sakura no podía moverse, pues tenía los nervios a flor de piel y las extremidades como paralizadas. Poco a poco fue dándose cuenta de que el sonido sibilante que percibía era su propia respiración. Se sentía mareada y desorientada pero llena de un placer y un asombro indescriptibles.

Xiao Lang seguía con la mirada fija en su mano, y la giraba y la movía lentamente mientras la examinaba. Estaba tan asombrado como ella misma.

-Dios mío – susurró.

Entonces la miró con los ojos empañados por el pavor y aún animados por la fuerza de un recuerdo incapaz de reproducir con palabras. Pero las palabras eran innecesarias, pues Sakura lo sabía perfectamente. Ella se llevó la mano a la garganta, sabiendo que después de aquella noche su vida no podría volver a ser la misma.

-Ha habido un momento en que… he sentido calor. Me ha parecido sentir la sangre fluyendo por mis venas, mis pulmones llenos de aire, los músculos, la carne y… también te sentía a ti, Sakura. Te he sentido perfectamente.

Animada por aquella descripción, Sakura consiguió articular palabra.

-Yo me sentía como en un plano diferente, más rico, más profundo… Estaba aquí, pero no estaba aquí, y te sentía, Xiao Lang he visto tus pensamientos…

-Sakura… El don que me has concedido… - empezó a decir Xiao Lang con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

-Y tú a mí…

No podían seguir hablando. Se miraron, maravillados y absortos, felices. Poco a poco, la expresión de Xiao Lang fue transformándose, se tornó aturdida, consternada. Retrocedió un paso con aire vacilante.

-Tengo que irme – dijo.

-Xiao Lang…

Entonces su forma empezó a temblar en el aire, y se disolvió como se disuelven las partículas de polvo en el viento. Ante los ojos de Sakura, desapareció.

Continuara...

**Hi!**

**Cómo están queridos lectores? Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo y no se preocupen por Xiao regresara y no saben como... Será hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Bueno un gran beso y gracias por los reviews no los tengo a mano para ver si necesito contestar alguno pero lo haré el próximo capitulo ya que tampoco tengo mucho tiempo pues tengo un examen de admisión a la U mañana y demo ir a estudiar deséenme suerte!**

**Se despide, Ciliegia.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Amor tardío**

Xiao Lang no había aparecido en tres días. Durante aquel tiempo, Sakura se esforzó en recordar todas aquellas razones tan válidas por las que antes deseaba mantenerlo alejado de su vida. También trató de dedicarse con entusiasmo renovado a la vida "normal" que antes tanto valoraba, pero no sirvió de nada. Su clase estaba vacía sin las agudas observaciones de Xiao Lang y su mirada cargada de interés, y su apartamento le deparaba una fría acogida al final de la jornada. Perdió las gafas dos veces y el maletín una, pero Xiao Lang no estaba allí para encontrarlos.

Algunas veces le parecía sentirle cerca. No experimentaba nada específico; tan sólo un cosquilleo en la nuca, un ligero cambio en el ambiente que tan sólo se concretaba en el recuerdo de él. Cuando eso ocurría, se paraba donde estuviera, miraba a su alrededor y susurraba su nombre. Pero nunca obtenía respuesta.

Tenía que rellenar demasiadas horas, y nada parecía suficiente para gastarlas. Pasó toda una tarde y buena parte de la noche trabajando en su tesis. Desde el punto de vista académico, realizó un gran avance. Pero cuando releyó su trabajo, se preguntó por primera vez por qué estaba haciendo aquello. ¿De qué le servía? Cuando tuviera el doctorado, ¿qué habría ganado? ¿Verdaderamente deseaba pasar el resto de su vida rodeada de hechos científicos y cifras, inmersa en el mundo aburrido y seco de los intelectuales? Era como si después de la breve experiencia que había vivido con Xiao Lang su vida ordinaria hubiera dejado de brindarle satisfacciones.

Desde siempre, sus estudios habían sido el centro de su vida, y la superación intelectual su único objetivo. Pero ahora se preguntaba si todo aquello era tan importante como ella había pensado.

Kai la llamó para invitarla a cenar el sábado por la noche. Por primera vez desde que Xiao Lang irrumpiera en su vida, no se le ocurrió ninguna excusa válida y aceptó la invitación.

El sábado por la tarde ya estaba harta de su estado de letargo y autocompasión, así que decidió hacer algo útil: metió la cinta de medir y unos muestrarios de tapicerías y papel pintado en una gran bolsa y decidió ir a la casa nueva para empezar a trazar un proyecto de decoración.

Para justificarse, se dijo a sí misma que si se concentraba en el trabajo que tenía por delante conseguiría apartar a Xiao Lang de su mente, pero en su fuera interno sabía que la razón principal por la que quería estar allí era que se trataba de la casa de él, y estar dentro la haría sentirse más cerca.

En la bahía de Chesapeake el otoño desembocaba rápidamente en el invierno, que traía ya noches húmedas y días grises y ventosos. Al salir del coche, Sakura notó un fuerte olor a mar en el aire y el viento que le azotó las mejillas era húmedo y salado. El sendero de entrada estaba completamente tapizado de hojas secas.

Estremecida de frío, Sakura abrió la puerta y entró. La casa estaba fría y oscura, pero a pesar de todo seguía siendo maravillosa. Dejó la bolsa en el vestíbulo y decidió darse una vuelta por las habitaciones antes de empezar a medir.

Cuando se encontraba en el balcón del salón, sintió algo así como un calor cerca, y después oyó claramente una voz conocida:

-En esa ventana solía poner yo el árbol de Navidad.

Sakura sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Dio media vuelta rápidamente y vio a Xiao Lang, de pie ante ella. Lanzó una exclamación que era de alegría y de sorpresa por su indumentaria. Iba vestido con un traje de fiesta de su época: levita negra, el cuello blanco almidonado con corbata y sombrero de chistera. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los ojos soñadores, como si recordara.

-Me encantaban las Navidades… - prosiguió -. Mi criado y yo solíamos salir al bosque a buscar muérdago, y llenábamos la casa de verde. Colocábamos un enorme abeto donde tú estás ahora y lo adornábamos con dulces de chocolate y pájaros de papel…

De pronto dejó de hablar y se volvió como si tuviera la intención de marcharse.

Sakura lo siguió apresuradamente.

-Xiao Lang… ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde has estado?

-Yo creía que preferías que me marchara – respondió él sin mirarla.

Sakura se quedó sin habla, y tropezó al decirle.

-Yo… te he echado de menos.

Xiao Lang le dirigió una mirada tierna y llena de comprensión.

-Siempre estoy contigo- le dijo suavemente -. Aunque no puedas verme, estoy conectado a ti. Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Sakura se sintió inundada de paz.

-Sí – respondió con una sonrisa -. Lo sé.

La sonrisa de Xiao Lang se volvió traviesa de pronto. Le hizo un gesto.

-Ven conmigo. Quiero enseñarte una cosa.

Cuando llegaron al pie de la escalera, levantó una mano ceremoniosamente y apretó uno de los paneles de madera de la pared.

Sakura se quedó alucinada al ver que el panel se retiraba silenciosamente dejando al descubierto una pequeña habitación oculta detrás de la escalera.

-¡Debería haber imaginado que habías diseñado una cosa así! Siempre tan ocurrente. Espera… he traído una linterna.

-No hace falta – respondió Xiao Lang, haciéndole un gesto para que cruzara el umbral -. Ven a verlo.

La habitación era un poco más pequeña que el dormitorio de su apartamento, completamente circular, con un techo inclinado que debía seguir la forma de la escalera. Lo que más asombró a Sakura fue que estaba iluminada con luz natural procedente de arriba. Inclinó la cabeza buscando el punto de luz, pero no lo encontró.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? – le preguntó -. ¿De dónde viene la luz?

-Es un efecto telescópico producido por la claraboya del piso de arriba – respondió Xiao Lang -. Ingenioso, ¿verdad?

Sakura se echó a reír, encantada.

-En efecto.

-En mi casa todas las habitaciones tienen iluminación natural. Naturalmente, se está mucho mejor aquí un día soleado.

-No sé… a mí me gusta así. La luz es tenue… íntima. También me resulta más cálida.

-Naturalmente. Está provista de doble aislamiento.

-¿Y en verano no hace calor?

Xiao Lang se acercó a la pared y señaló una palanca.

-Esto activa una serie de válvulas que permiten la entrada de más aire, aunque en un día ventoso puede convertir la habitación en un túnel de viento.

-Dios mío… - exclamó Sakura, maravillada -. Eras un auténtico mago.

-No, en absoluto – protestó él, modestamente -. Únicamente era bueno en lo que hacía.

-Y mira… ¡tus muebles!

La habitación estaba amueblada con un confortable sofá tapizado con un brocado de color musgo, un mullido sillón de lectura con su reposapiés y un escritorio con tapa. Había también un par de mesitas con lámparas, y en el suelo una gran alfombra, todo ello cubierto por una espesa capa de polvo.

-Nadie ha entrado en esta habitación en todos estos años – le dijo Xiao Lang -. Yo siempre me preguntaba quién sería el primero en descubrirlo, pero nadie llegó a entrar.

Sobre el taburete había una revista abierta como si su lector, interrumpido a mitad de un artículo, la hubiera dejado a un lado esperando regresar en cualquier momento.

Las páginas de la revista tenían los bordes deformados y amarillentos. Se trataba del número de diciembre de 1899 de _The Saturday Evening Post_. Sakura sintió un nudo en la garganta al pensar que tenía entre las manos algo que Xiao Lang leía hace noventa años. Tiempo atrás, un hombre vivo había pasado aquellas páginas. Habría dejado la revista olvidada para atender alguna otra ocupación. Una cena, quizás… O tal vez un visitante que llamaba a su puerta.

En cualquier caso, su intención era volver a cogerla más tarde, pero nunca había regresado. Sintió un escalofrío y una oleada de tristeza. ¿Habría salido de aquella habitación para encontrarse con la muerte? ¿Tendría entre las manos el último objeto personal que había tocado?

-Te estás poniendo triste – dijo Xiao Lang de pronto -. No he querido inquietarte trayéndote aquí. Pensé que te gustaría verlo.

Sakura lo miró. Resultaba difícil formular aquella pregunta, pero ella quería saber, ahora más que nunca.

-Xiao Lang, ¿cómo fue tu muerte?

-¿No te lo he contado? Yo creía que ya te lo había dicho – añadió encogiéndose de hombros -. Iba a buscar a un amigo mío a la estación cuando de pronto vi a una niña gateando por las vías en el momento en que venía un tren. Como es natural, me lancé corriendo para intervenir y me las arreglé para salvar a la niña. Pero yo no tuve tanta suerte; no logré salvarme a mí mismo. El fin sobrevino en un instante. Toda la ciudad se conmovió; me aclamaron como a un héroe, el alcalde me puso una medalla póstuma, y creo que llegaron a proponer la idea de erigir una estatua en mi honor. Fue todo muy espectacular.

Sakura vaciló un momento, tratando de averiguar por qué aquella historia no terminaba de parecerle verosímil. En seguida se dio cuenta.

-Por aquí no hay vías de tren – dijo con calma.

-Detalles insignificantes – respondió él despreocupadamente, con una sonrisa burlona.

Sakura sonrió a su pesar. Resultaba imposible sentir lástimas por él o permanecer melancólica en su presencia. Xiao Lang no se había marchado. No había salido de aquella habitación para no volver más; no había perdido nada. Estaba tan vivo y tenía tanta energía en aquel momento como cuando le tocó vivir, y Sakura se alegraba de ello.

Invitada por él, se sentó ante el escritorio y se puso a mirar, encantada, algunos planos y bocetos de sus inventos.

De repente dijo:

-Xiao Lang, si hubieras nacido en el siglo XX es decir, si hoy siguieras estando vivo, ¿a qué te dedicarías?

-¿A qué profesión? – no tardó ni un segundo en responder -. Con toda seguridad sería ingeniero. Quizás estaría trabajando en el programa espacial.

Sakura lo miró y se echó a reír, encantada.

-Perfecto – dijo -. Yo fabricaría el combustible para nuestra nueva nave espacial, y tú diseñarías el motor.

-Formaríamos un equipo sensacional – murmuró Xiao Lang mirándola a los ojos con el mismo entusiasmo -. Quién iba a decirme a mí que iba a encontrar a una mujer que me complementara perfectamente, y… un siglo demasiado tarde – añadió ya sin sonreír.

Durante unos segundos se miraron tristemente, con impotencia, hasta que al fin Sakura se atrevió a formular la pregunta que la había atormentado durante aquellos días.

-Xiao Lang, ¿qué ha ocurrido? – murmuró con la voz alterada por la tensión y la incertidumbre -. ¿Por qué te marchaste?

Xiao Lang se miró la mano que en aquel momento tenía posada en el escritorio, y tan cercana a la de Sakura que podría haberla tocado con sólo mover un poco los dedos. Pero cuando empezaba a hacerlo, Xiao Lang la miró sobresaltado y se apartó de ella.

-Sakura, amor mío, existes ciertos imponderables sobre los que no conviene insistir.

Sakura buscó sus ojos con avidez.

-Dímelo – le pidió con firmeza.

Ella sabía que se estaba debatiendo internamente, pero también que era incapaz de mentirle. Apartó la mirada un momento y después dijo:

-No lo hice voluntariamente, supongo que lo sabrás. Hubo un lapso de tiempo durante el cual… no tenía energía suficiente como para hacerme visible a ti.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó ella con temor -. ¿Porque te toqué?

-Por lo que compartimos en ese momento. No fue natural, y siempre se paga una pena por violar las normas.

Sakura asintió lentamente, comprendiendo contra su voluntad. Xiao Lang no era un ser físico, pero ella le había vivir por un instante, del mismo modo que él, al ponerse en contacto con ella, la había hecho partícipe de su estado. Xiao Lang no podía estar en dos sitios a la vez. No podía ser ella, ni ella él por mucho que lo desearan.

Sakura se sintió invadida por un gran desaliento. Hubiera sido preferible no haber vivido aquel momento con él antes que tener la certeza de que nunca volvería a ocurrir. Pero Sakura no quería ponerse triste. Rápidamente rechazó aquel pensamiento negativo y alzó la cabeza. Xiao Lang estaba allí con ella, como siempre.

-Muy bien – le dijo mirándolo tranquilamente -, ahora ya lo sabemos. Nunca más volveré a tratar de tocarte.

-Quizás sea lo mejor – respondió él con la voz, aunque sus ojos expresaban todo lo contrario.

Ella bajó la tapa del escritorio.

-Gracias por enseñarme esta habitación, Xiao Lang. Creo que va a ser mi lugar favorito de la casa.

-Lo era para mí. Cuando la diseñé, pensaba que un hombre necesita un espacio para aislarse de vez en cuando de su familia, por mucho que los quiera. El ruido de las carreras de los niños puede llegar a cansar al cabo de un tiempo hasta al padre más solícito.

Sakura lo miró sorprendido.

-¿No decías que no estabas casado?

-No, no lo estaba, pero esperaba que acabaría casándome algún día. Cuando estaba trabajando en el proyecto de esta casa, tenía la sensación de que la estaba haciendo para otra persona, y me imaginaba lo que a ella le gustaría y lo que no le gustaría. Pero esa mujer no apareció nunca. Qué tontería, verdad. En cualquier caso, ahora esta casa es tuya, y cuando formes una familia, tendrás un lugar para aislarte.

-No tengo intención de casarme – respondió Sakura con sencillez -. Pero de todas formas, te aseguro que disfrutaré de esta habitación.

-Ya estás diciendo tonterías otra vez – replicó Xiao Lang sin tomarla en serio -. Naturalmente que te casarás y tendrás muchos hijos que llenarán esta casa. Así lo manda la naturaleza.

-Pero mi naturaleza no – dijo ella firmemente mientras sacaba los guantes de la chaqueta y se los ponía -. ¿Quieres salir conmigo al jardín? Me gustaría que me dijeras con exactitud cómo lo diseñaste.

-Esas cosas las dices porque todavía no has encontrado al hombre adecuado – comentó Xiao Lang resistiéndose a cambiar de tema mientras salían de la habitación. Una vez fuera, volvió a apretar el panel de madera, y la habitación quedó perfectamente oculta -. Dada tu edad, comprendo tu desesperación. Pero todavía eres una mujer saludable y atractiva…

Sakura rompió a reír, interrumpiéndole.

-¡Muchas gracias, eres muy amable! Desde luego, tienes unas ideas un tanto anticuadas, aunque sea lo más normal, dadas las circunstancias. Como ya te he dicho, la gente ya no se casa por obligación, y yo particularmente he decidido que no quiero casarme. Es tan simple como eso.

-Nada es tan simple. Haz el favor de explicármelo.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada divertida mientras abría la puerta delantera.

-A mí me gusta vivir sola. No tiene más explicación.

-A nadie le gusta vivir solo. Si no vas a volver a entrar, será mejor que cojas esto – añadió tendiéndole el bolso.

-Gracias.

-Y cierra la puerta – le recordó.

-Sí.

Sakura empezó a buscar las llaves en el bolso, como siempre hacía.

-¿No estarán en el bolsillo de tu abrigo? – le sugirió Xiao Lang.

En efecto, allí estaban.

Cuando llegaron al otro lado del edificio, fuera de la vista de posibles curiosos, Sakura le dijo.

-De todas formas, no sé por qué te empeñas en que me case, cuando tú mismo dijiste que no querías desconocidos en tu casa.

-Yo no me estoy empeñando, como tú dices. Solamente he hecho una pregunta.

Hacía frío, y el cielo estaba plomizo, como si fuera a nevar. Sakura se estremeció.

-No comprendes nada. Hoy en día las cosas son muy complicadas.

-Entre los hombres y las mujeres las cosas han sido siempre complicadas – sentenció Xiao Lang.

Habían llegado al jardín de la parte trasera, y él se detuvo mirando a su alrededor con interés.

-Como es natural, habrá que podar estos rosales. Cuando yo vivía aquí había un sendero con peldaños que atravesaba el rosal, pero ya veo que ahora es una especie de selva virgen. Creo que tenía un jardinero que se encargaba de todo esto, aunque no me acuerdo bien.

Sakura se apretó la bufanda y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Tenía los ojos fijos en las plantas del jardín, aunque en realidad no las estaba viendo.

-No lo sé. Quizás sea por el modo en que mis padres se separaron, o una cuestión simplemente genética, pero el caso es que yo siempre he sabido que no estaba hecha para mantener una relación permanente. No tengo madera para sacrificarme por otra persona, y un compromiso supone sacrificio, ¿no?... No sé si me comprendes. Lo que quiero decir es que me gusta ser dueña absoluta de mi vida – añadió en tono más decidido -. Y todas las satisfacciones que necesito me las proporciona el trabajo. Hace mucho tiempo aprendí que en la vida sólo puedo contar con dos cosas seguras: yo misma y mi trabajo. Es lo único indispensable: cosas seguras con las que se pueda contar. Algo sólido que no se venga abajo por el mínimo problema ni que desaparezcan al examinarlas detenidamente, o que traigan con ellas decepción si se espera demasiado. Por eso me he dedicado a la ciencia, ¿comprendes?

-¿Para huir del mundo real? – inquirió Xiao Lang.

-No digas tonterías. La ciencia es real, sólida y permanente. Todo lo demás es innecesario, distracciones, y ya tengo suficientes distracciones como para que venga un hombre a complicarme la vida.

-Amor, risas, dolor, desilusiones – murmuró Xiao Lang -. Cosas complicadas que distraen a la mente, pero qué triste sería el mundo si no existieran.

Antes de que Sakura tuviera tiempo de responder, Xiao Lang le señaló con un gesto uno de los extremos del jardín.

Ella sonrió.

-Un sauce… no me extraña. Eres un romántico empedernido.

Él la miró con un brillo peculiar en los ojos.

-Y tú también lo eres, Sakura Kinomoto, como tú bien sabes. Por mucho que te escondas detrás de tus libros de texto y de tus fórmulas, yo sé perfectamente que lo que te seduce es el misterio del proceso científico, y no la precisión. Eres capaz de relacionar una clase de matemáticas con el continente perdido de Atlántida. Coleccionas dragones y unicornios de cristal, charlas con un espíritu y aún te atreves a decirme que tú sólo sirves para las cosas prácticas.

Sakura se sintió incómoda. En el fondo temía que tuviera razón.

-Eso no es verdad. El espíritu eres tú, y si charlo contigo es porque tú me hablaste a mí primero.

-Sakura, amor, nunca reniegues de la parte de ti que disfruta con las cosas poco prácticas y que anhela el conocimiento de cosas inexploradas. Dragones y magos, castillos en el aire y el poquísimo práctico amor. De estas cosas se compone la magia. Y la creencia en la magia es lo único que distingue a los vivos de los muertos. Confía en ella, porque de eso sí que sé.

Sakura se quedó mirándolo un momento con incertidumbre, y luego dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el coche. Pero las palabras de Xiao Lang permanecieron en sus oídos y se repitieron en su mente. Una vez más, Xiao Lang le daba algo en que pensar. Y una vez más, no tenía ningún deseo de pensar en ello.

Continuara...

**Hi!**

**Perdón por la tardanza es que no he tenido mucho tiempo y he estado cambiando los capis que siguen por falta de mi musa de la inspiración pero no se quejen que los dejo con 2 capis actualizados, déjenme RR cada uno pues que les actualice así como tarde.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**¡Es un fantasma!**

De camino hacia su apartamento, Sakura le dijo a Xiao Lang que tenía que parar en unos grandes almacenes a comprarse unas medias. Entraron juntos y después de las medias, él se empeñó en que se probara algunos vestidos. Sakura al principio se resistió, porque ella no se preocupaba lo más mínimo por la ropa, pero cuando se vio con un conjunto de minifalda y una chaqueta ceñida y Xiao Lang le dijo que estaba preciosa, no pudo resistir la tentación y siguió probándose faldas, vestidos, pantalones y complementos. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía un guardarropa completo y se sentía feliz. Xiao Lang, por su parte, tampoco podía ocultar su satisfacción.

-Estás tan guapa con esa ropa nueva, que si no fuera porque estás decidida a permanecer soltera, creo que me casaría contigo.

Sakura se echó a reír de buena gana.

-¿Y qué harías si te casaras conmigo, si puede saberse?

Xiao Lang puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Que qué haría? – exclamó haciendo un ademán exagerado -. Te regalaría la luna. Brindaría contigo por nuestro amor en los Campos Elíseos, en primavera. Te declararía mi pasión en lo alto de las pirámides de Egipto. Descubriría una estrella y le pondría tu nombre.

Sakura se llevó la mano a los labios y se ruborizó intensamente. Bajó los ojos, pero luego los clavó en los de él, que seguía contemplándola con emoción.

-Llenaría tu vida de dragones de cristal y castillos de cuento, y te adoraría, con toda mi alma y todo mi corazón, durante toda la eternidad.

Sakura creyó que el corazón quería escapársele del pecho. Sentía de pronto una felicidad indecible que se mezclaba con el desaliento y una agridulce sensación de melancolía. Lentamente, Xiao Lang extendió los dedos de la mano, como si quisiera acariciarla, y ella misma tendió la tuya, anhelando tocarle.

Pero entonces, Xiao Lang, abatido, bajó la cabeza y dejó caer los brazos.

-Espero que no te conformes con menos, sea quien sea el hombre elegido, Sakura, amor.

Ya en su apartamento, Sakura consiguió después de mucho esfuerzo convencerse de que verdaderamente quería salir a cenar con Kai aquella noche. En cierto modo, le parecía más seguro que quedarse a solas en casa con Xiao Lang.

Aquella noche puso un cuidado muy especial en su aspecto. Se puso un vestido ceñido de color crema de los que se había comprado aquella tarde. No quería estar guapa para impresionar a Kai, sino porque acababa de descubrir, no sin sorpresa, que disfrutaba arreglándose. Se recogió los rizos en un moño, dejando que algunos mechones se escaparan por delante para enmarcar su rostro y experimentó con un nuevo de lápiz de labios rosa y una sombra de ojos del mismo color. Como último toque, se puso unas largas cadenas doradas con brazalete a juego que la dependienta le había recomendado para combinar con el vestido. Una vez arreglada, se plantó ante el espejo y se contempló a placer.

-Estoy guapísima – murmuró.

-Estás espectacular – agregó Xiao Lang.

Sakura volvió la cabeza, un poco sobresaltada, y se ruborizó al darse cuenta del modo en que la estaba devorando con los ojos.

-Eres un exagerado – respondió con una sonrisa.

-Lo que no me explico es cómo una mujer tan hermosa puede salir con un hombre tan aburrido como Kai, que en vez de corazón tiene una hipoteca. Además es insulso, tiene una imaginación de besugo y en capacidad intelectual no te llega ni a la suela de los zapatos. Y lo que es peor, no lo amas ni lo has amado nunca.

-No empieces otra vez con eso, por favor – Sakura miró el reloj y empezó a buscar el bolso. De pronto se quedó quieta y miró a Xiao Lang con preocupación -. Escucha, no pretenderás venir conmigo para hacerme la vida imposible esta noche, ¿verdad? Porque si tienes esa intención…

Xiao Lang alzó la mano.

-Te aseguro que me portaré como un perfecto caballero.

Sakura encontró el bolso detrás de un cojín.

-Prefiero que te portes como un caballero invisible.

-¿Y dejarte a merced de ese merluzo? Te morirás de aburrimiento antes de los postres.

-Xiao Lang…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Te dejaré en paz. Pero luego no te quejes, ¿eh?

En aquel momento sonó el timbre, y Sakura corrió a abrir la puerta, dirigiéndole de paso una mirada de advertencia a Xiao Lang.

Kai la miró sorprendido nada más verla.

-Estás muy elegante – dijo.

-Qué facilidad de palabra tan pasmosa tiene este hombre – murmuró Xiao Lang.

Sakura hizo caso omiso del comentario y besó a Kai en la mejilla.

-Estoy espectacular, que es muy diferente. Hoy he estado de compras.

-Ya veo – respondió Kai, entrando -. Tomoyo por fin consiguió convencerte, ¿no?

-No exactamente. Voy a coger el abrigo, y nos marchamos.

-¿No vas a ofrecerme una copa?

-No creerás que me he puesto de punta en blanco para quedarme en mi apartamento, ¿verdad? Quiero que me saques por ahí para que me vean.

Kai le dio un beso en la frente y la ayudó a ponerse el abrigo.

-Será un placer.

Mientras tanto, Xiao Lang se acomodó en el sofá y cogió el mando a distancia.

-No te preocupes por mí – dijo -. Me entretendré aquí solo.

Sakura lo miró de reojo, y Kai volvió la cabeza sobresaltado cuando la televisión se puso en marcha de pronto.

-¿Qué…? – exclamó.

-Ha sido el gato – dijo Sakura rápidamente -. Habrá pisado el mando a distancia.

-¿Qué gato? Si tú no tienes gato.

-Pues ahora sí. Me lo ha regalado un alumno. La verdad es que es muy revoltoso…

Sakura suspiró aliviada cuando por fin pudo salir del apartamento y dejó la puerta bien cerrada con Xiao Lang adentro.

Kai tragó sin problemas el cuento del gato, y cuando por fin llegaron al restaurante, Sakura ya empezaba a sentirse relajada. Naturalmente, sabía que Xiao Lang no se había quedado en casa viendo la televisión, sino que estaría detrás de ella pendiente de su conversación y haciendo comentarios para sí mismo. Pero mientras no lo viera, no se preocupaba por él, y así por lo menos podía mantener cierta sensación de intimidad.

Kai le dedicó una sonrisa echando a un costado la vela que los separaba.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte, Sakura… y no creas que es sólo porque hoy estés espectacular. Hacía siglos que no salíamos.

-Eso es lo bueno de nuestra relación – comentó Sakura -. Podemos pasar semanas enteras sin vernos y sin pensar siquiera el uno en el otro. Pero siempre que nos volvemos a ver nos encontramos a gusto, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo.

Kai cubrió con la suya la mano que Sakura tenía posada sobre la mesa.

-Pues yo pienso en ti todos los días – dijo casi en un susurro -. Pero sé que no debo agobiarte. Te hecho de menos cuando no estás, Sakura.

Sakura se sintió conmovida, y pensó que Kai era una buena persona, atento, leal, de confianza. Pero se sentía en cierto modo culpable por no poder responderle con el mismo entusiasmo. La verdad era que a él no le echaba de menos como echaba de menos a Xiao Lang cuando desaparecía.

Tomó un sorbo de vino.

-Dime, Kai, ¿cómo va lo de la casa? ¿Cuándo cerramos definitivamente el trato?

-Oh, antes de que se me olvide – exclamó Kai mientras cogía la cartera. Sacó un abultado sobre de papel -. Aquí tienes la información que me pediste sobre la historia de la casa. Ya conoces a Kayi, es la mujer más eficiente del mundo. Ha removido cielo y tierra para conseguir copias de testamentos, registros y recortes de periódico aparecidos durante los últimos cien años. Creo que hay bastante información sobre el arquitecto que construyó la casa. Yo no he podido mirarlo, pero Kayi me ha asegurado que te va a interesar.

-Estupendo. Dale las gracias a Kayi de mi parte.

-Así lo haré. Con respecto al contrato de venta, como yo tengo que marcharme a Los Ángeles la semana que viene, dejaré a Hein a cargo de todo. Yo ya he hecho todo lo principal, y lo único que queda son los papeleos rutinarios. Los papeles llegarán por correo, y tú sólo tendrás que ir a la oficina a firmar delante de un notario. A propósito, la inspección resultó positiva. Hein tiene toda la información archivada, por si quieres mirarla.

-Lo único que quiero es mudarme. ¿Qué tienes tú que hacer en Los Ángeles?

A lo largo de la cena, mientras Kai le hablaba de su negocio, Sakura apenas le prestó atención. Finalmente terminó imaginando que era Xiao Lang quien estaba sentado con ella en la mesa, mirándola con aquellos ojos chispeantes de vida, cargados de fuego, contándole anécdotas para hacerla reír, disfrutando de la comida… Poniéndole el abrigo cuando se marcharan… Tocándola. Tocándola…

Sakura se puso tan triste que dejó el tenedor sobre el mantel, olvidando el plato de espaguetis a la marinera que tenía delante. De pronto era perfectamente consciente de que era Xiao Lang quien debía estar con ella. Quería que fuera Xiao Lang, porque él la comprendía a la perfección, porque con su conversación la estimulaba y con sus sonrisas la calmaba y lograba que se sintiera la más hermosa de las mujeres, llena de vida y de entusiasmo. Porque con Xiao Lang todos los momentos eran únicos, perfectos…

-¿Te encuentras mal?

Kai también había dejado de comer y la miraba alarmado.

Sakura volvió a la realidad, y con una sonrisa un tanto culpable le dijo:

-No, no. Es que estaba pensando en lo agradable que es este sitio. Me alegro de que me hayas invitado.

Durante el resto de la comida, Sakura ya no se distrajo más, y ambos charlaron en un tono distendido, con la camaradería de siempre. Hubo momentos en los que casi se olvidó por completo de Xiao Lang, y cuando lo hacía era para alegrarse de que se había atenido a su palabra y los había dejado solos. Con muy buena voluntad, evitó en todo momento hacer comparaciones entre los dos hombres. Hacia el final de la cena, cuando charlaban ante dos cafés, Kai le cogió la mano y dijo:

-Ven a mi casa, Sakura. Quédate esta noche. Vamos a pasar mucho tiempo sin vernos. Demasiado.

Sakura vaciló. Habían compartido una velada agradable y relajada, y era natural que quisieran prolongarla. Con Kai todo resultaba cómodo y fácil, y ella necesitaba sentirse cómoda durante un tiempo para relajarse y olvidar los fenómenos inexplicables y los dilemas que asaltaban su corazón. Habría sido muy fácil responder que sí. Casi quería decir que sí.

Pero entonces apareció Xiao Lang en sus pensamientos. Xiao Lang, que siempre estaba con ella y que se enteraría siempre. Xiao Lang presente siempre en su recuerdo aunque no lo viera. Sakura carecía de intimidad. ¿Cómo podía abandonarse entre los brazos de un hombre cuando su corazón soñaba con unos ojos soñadores? Aquello no estaba bien para ella, para Kai, ni para el mismo Xiao Lang.

Alzó la vista y trató de sonreír:

-Lo siento, Kai, pero no. Esta noche no puede ser.

No dijo nada más, y Kai, a pesar de su evidente decepción y del daño que le había hecho la negativa, la aceptó sin insistir.

Sakura, por su parte, sucumbió a la tristeza. Una tristeza que no se debía al hecho de que tuviera que volver a casa sola.

Continuara...

**Hi!**

**Hola a todos de nuevo! Bueno espero que esto los mantengan calmados un rato si? Estoy haciendo la escena del siguiente capi esta hecho hasta el final pero esta en blanco la escena romántica que tiene que haber pero les prometo que estará para la próxima semana y creo que si no me complico la vida solo faltan 3 capítulos más si no se me ocurre otra locura.**

**Gracias a todos los reviews anteriores y de igual forma si habia preguntas no tengo que decirles que no podre responderles nuevamente, perdon sip. **

**Escríbanme reviews.**

**Besos, Ciliegia.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

**Sueño compartido**

Sakura cerró la puerta al entrar:

-¿Xiao Lang?

Alargó la mano hacia el interruptor y se encendió la luz. Xiao Lang estaba apoyado en el respaldo del sofá, con las piernas cruzadas.

-Deberías haberlo invitado a tomar un café – dijo.

-No he querido – respondió Sakura mientras colgaba el abrigo del perchero.

-Pero lo habéis pasado muy bien.

Aquello era una afirmación, no una pregunta, y él la miraba con aire inquisitivo.

-Sí – respondió Sakura tratando de no ponerse a la defensiva -. Me lo he pasado muy bien. Xiao Lang se puso en pie, un poco abatido.

-Sospecho que te debo una disculpa. A ti te gusta ese tipo, ¿verdad?

Sakura lo miró un tanto sorprendida ante aquella pregunta, y casi tentada a aprovecharla en su propio beneficio. Pero no lo hizo. Habían llegado a un punto en el que toda posibilidad de defenderse había quedado eliminada y sólo quedaba la verdad pura y dura.

Suspiró mientras se mesaba los cabellos con un gesto de cansancio.

-La verdad es que me pasado toda la velada pensando en ti, en lo mal que está todo, haciendo comparaciones… entre Kai y tú. Y te advierto que Kai no ha salido muy bien parado – mientras decía aquello se dejó caer en el sofá y apoyó los pies sobre la mesa -¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Eres demasiado perfecto. Eres terriblemente perfecto, tanto que a veces pienso si no te habré soñado.

Él esbozó una sonrisa cargado de ternura.

-Querida Sakura, para mí todo es un sueño, excepto tú.

Sakura sintió que la tristeza oprimía su pecho.

-Oh, Xiao Lang, ¿por qué tuviste que elegirme a mí? Todo era tan sencillo antes de conocerte… Yo sabía perfectamente quién era y lo que quería. Tomaba decisiones y las cumplía. Y ahora… ahora ya no sé nada.

Xiao Lang se quedó silencioso durante tanto tiempo que Sakura volvió la cabeza temiendo que hubiera desaparecido. Su expresión no era burlona, como ella había esperado. Su gesto era más bien el gesto de un hombre cansado.

-Yo no quería causarte tristeza, de eso estoy seguro – suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa -¡Ah, Sakura, recuerdo todavía el despertar, cuando entraste en mi casa aquel primer día. Mi mente quedó limpia al instante de todas las telarañas del tiempo, y oí a mí alrededor los ecos de la vida y de la felicidad. No puedo expresarte la alegría que sentí cuando fui consciente de lo que me estaba ocurriendo… la belleza de aquellos primeros días de descubrimientos y redescubrimientos… era como si los sueños anhelantes de un millar de almas solitarias se hicieran de pronto realidad. Pensé que si un hombre podía crearse un paraíso a su medida, tenía que ser así. Pero ahora… - cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa débil y llena de tristeza -. Empiezo a pensar que lo que he creado ha sido un infierno.

Sakura trató de decir algo, pero no pudo. Se volvió y lo miró fijamente, en silencio.

-Tú conoces la historia de Tántalo en el Hades. Desear y no tener es un tormento. Pero tener al alcance de la mano la esencia misma de la vida y saber que nunca será tuya… eso es el infierno. Para mí la vida eres tú, Sakura.

Sakura aferró con fuerza el respaldo del sofá, susurrando:

-Oh, Xiao Lang, ojalá…

Él se acercó rápidamente hasta ella, alzando la mano como si quisiera tocarle los labios.

-Ya sé lo que deseas – dijo él con ternura, aunque con un tono que era de advertencia -. Y tú sabes que yo deseo lo mismo. Pero ambos sabemos que es una locura.

Sakura hundió los dedos en el respaldo del sofá con un gesto lleno de desesperación.

-Deseo tocarte – dijo con voz trémula, mientras su corazón se estremecía de tristeza al ver la expresión de él -. Quiero abrazarte, estar cerca de ti… Quiero que seas real, Xiao Lang.

-Sakura… ojalá pudiera compensarte de alguna manera por todo el dolor que te he causado – murmuró envolviéndola en una mirada ardiente. Pero de pronto su expresión se tornó lúgubre y se separó de ella -. Pero no puede ser. Será mejor que nos separemos ahora y que mañana por la mañana hayamos olvidado esta conversación.

Y dicho aquello, desapareció.

Escena Romántica

Aquella noche, la cama de Sakura le pareció más solitaria y fría que nunca. No fue consciente de haberse quedado dormida, pero el abatimiento de la depresión pudo finalmente con ella. Sin embargo, no tuvo un sueño tranquilo; se sentía inquieta e incómoda. Quizás por eso se sintió casi aliviada cuando algo la despertó. Estaba tan agotada que apenas podía abrir los ojos ni mover la cabeza. Poco a poco fue dándose cuenta de que lo que la había despertado era un movimiento, un peso en la cama. Entonces sintió una caricia en la frente. Una caricia dulce, suave, llena de ternura. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero no lo consiguió. En realidad no quería abrirlos. Sintió unas manos cálidas en las mejillas, y murmuró:

-¿Xiao Lang?

-Sí, amor mío, soy yo.

Sakura quería despertarse. Atrapada en la frontera que separa la vigilia del sueño, las preguntas se desvanecían. Era Xiao Lang. Se alegraba detenerlo en su cama.

Sintió entonces un aliento cálido contra los labios, y después un beso suave, apenas perceptible. Luego aquellos mismos labios la besaron en el cuello, despertando lentamente una sensación placentera en su piel. Sakura deseaba levantar los brazos, estrecharlo y devolverle las caricias, pero sentía los miembros muy pesados. Se dejó hundir en aquella niebla de sensaciones.

-Estoy soñando, ¿verdad?

No sabía si había pronunciado las palabras o si las había pensado, pero la voz melodiosa de Xiao Lang respondió de inmediato.

-No te despiertes, amor. Déjame regalarte esta noche.

Era como un sueño, pero al mismo tiempo algo más. Porque era Xiao Lang quien la abrazaba, la besaba y la llenaba de caricias. Sentía el roce de sus cabellos sedosos en la mejilla, y el tacto suave y palpitante de su piel. Aquellas manos que tanto había ansiado tocar se deslizaron por sus pechos, por su cintura, por sus caderas. Fueron esas mismas manos enloquecedoras las que la desnudaron. Se sintió invadida por una sensualidad abrumadora, como jamás la había vivido, y se dejó arrastrar en aquel mar de sensaciones.

El deseo dulce y tolerable al principio fue creciendo como una marea, como un ciclón, acercándose cada vez más a un punto desconocido. Sin embargo, todas aquellas sensaciones le llegaban a Sakura difuminadas, a media luz de la conciencia. No había jadeos, ni gemidos de pasión; tan sólo placer sin dolor. A veces le parecía estar abrazando aquel cuerpo fuerte y musculoso, le parecía estar hundiendo los dedos en sus cabellos. Otras veces, la insistencia de sus caricias la desarmaba y lo único que podía hacer era abandonarse al placer y a la excitación.

Sakura probó el sabor de la piel de su cuello con la lengua, percibió su aromo, un aroma indefinible. Hubo un momento, prolongado y lento en el que todas las sensaciones se concentraron en las puntas de sus dedos, cuando unieron las manos. Sakura se sentía envuelta en calor. El amor de Xiao Lang estaba dentro de ella, a su alrededor… la traspasaba. Sintió el peso de sus muslos, duros y fuertes, contra los suyos, y después se unieron… Aquello fue más que una unión; fue la fusión de sensaciones puramente físicas y la verdad más pura, fue un éxtasis maravilloso, eterno, efímero, brillante como una estrella. Eran uno; así había sido y así sería para siempre. Sencillamente, uno.

No hubo un momento que marcara el final. Una sensación que iba más allá del placer permaneció dentro de Sakura como un resplandor etéreo, sólido y continuo que no la abandonó ni siquiera cuando agotada sucumbió al sueño. Sentía la almohada y el latido de su corazón con tanta claridad como sentía los dedos de Xiao Lang entrelazados con los suyos y su presencia cálida muy cerca. Por una parte quería despertarse, quería saber, necesitaba confirmar con los sentidos lo que su mente adormecida ya sabía. Pero una parte de ella misma más profunda y quizás más sensata, rechazó aquel impulso.

-Todavía te siento dentro de mí – susurró sin abrir los ojos -. Siento tu pulso en mi piel, tu aliento sobre mis labios… formas parte de mí. Sigues formando parte de mí.

Unos labios le rozaron el pelo.

-Siempre – dijo Xiao Lang suavemente -. Siempre.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, Sakura recordaba claramente todo lo ocurrido durante la noche anterior. Xiao Lang estaba con ella. Lo supo antes incluso de abrir los ojos. Se volvió y a la luz que se filtraba a través de la rendija de las cortinas, lo vio.

Estaba apoyado en la cómoda, contemplándola con una sonrisa soñadora. Ella se incorporó y se llevó la mano al escote del camisón, ruborizándose.

-Anoche soñé contigo.

Él sostuvo su mirada con ternura.

-Yo también he soñado contigo.

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro. Se sentía desconcertada, pero también feliz.

-Solamente era… un sueño.

Él sonrió.

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué iba a ser sino?

-Un sueño que tú me has dado.

Xiao Lang guardó silencio, y Sakura se sintió de pronto abrumada por las dudas y la frustración.

-Pero Xiao Lang, ¿cómo es posible una cosa así?

Él vaciló un momento antes de responder.

-¿Te arrepientes de haber soñado conmigo?

-No – respondió ella de inmediato, con voz trémula -. No.

Y de pronto supo que era cierto. Ya no le importaban los cómos ni los por qués. Lo importante era que Xiao Lang estaba allí, con ella, formando parte de su vida, como debía ser.

Sonrió con cierta timidez.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro de haberte conocido Xiao Lang.

-Y yo me alegro de haberte encontrado.

Era la primera vez que se lo decían, y ya era hora.

La casa pasó a pertenecer a Sakura oficialmente el doce de noviembre. A partir de ese día, pasó allí todos sus ratos libres con Xiao Lang decorándola, restaurando muebles, pintando y empapelando. Juntos consultaron catálogos, eligieron colores, discutieron y rieron muchísimo. Compartieron secretos, se contaron anécdotas y pasaron momentos tranquilos de descanso. Aquéllas fueron las semanas más felices de la vida de Sakura.

Kai llamó varias veces desde la costa Oeste, y Sakura contestaba a sus preguntas como si estuviera ausente, diciendo lo imprescindible y sin pensar para nada ni en la conversación ni en Kai. Tomoyo dejó varios recados en su contestador automático, pero Sakura no se molestó en responder. Otros amigos y conocidos llamaron para invitarla a comer o a cenar, pero a Sakura no le interesaba ver a nadie. Dejó de trabajar en su tesis, porque el mundo frío y práctico de las teorías y las matemáticas había perdido su atractivo para ella.

También dejó las clases particulares de tutoría a sus alumnos alegando que no tenía tiempo, cuando la verdad era que para ella cualquier momento en que no disfrutara de la compañía de Xiao Lang era una pérdida de tiempo. Mirando hacia atrás, en algún momento aislado de introspección, n ose explicaba cómo había podido considerarse feliz antes de conocer a Xiao Lang. Todo lo anterior a él le parecía una sombra de la realidad actual.

Él estaba de pie frente a la chimenea contemplando el efecto de los candelabros de pared situados a ambos lados, en el salón recién pintado.

-Ya no sé si me gusta la electricidad tanto como me gustaba antes. La luz de gas me parecía mucho más romántica.

-Pues olvídate – le dijo Sakura mientras examinaba un cable que los electricistas habían dejado colgando -. Ya me convenciste de que pusiera calefacción de gas, pero no quiero luz de gas, además…

-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien en casa?

-¡Tomoyo! – exclamó Sakura con alegría, haciendo un gesto de sorpresa al ver a su amiga aparecer por la puerta del salón.

-He llamado a la puerta, pero no me oías… ¡Dios mío! ¡Pero si estás guapísima! ¡Y la casa! ¡No sé qué curiosear primero!

Echándose a reír, Sakura fue hacia ella y la abrazó con cariño.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-Bueno, pensé que si la montaña no venía a Mahoma… - Tomoyo se echó hacia atrás los pliegues de su elegante capa y cogió a Sakura por las manos -. Pero, ¿qué es lo que has hecho? ¡Te encuentro preciosa!

Sakura se levantó las puntas del vestido amarillo de vuelo que llevaba e hizo una pose.

-¿Te gusta mi nueva imagen?

-Pareces salida de la portada de _Seventeen._

Sakura hizo un mohín.

-Preferiría que hubieras dicho _Cosmopolitan_.

Tomoyo rió de buena gana.

-Todavía te quedan años para eso, querida. Pero no es solamente el vestido… estás resplandeciente – se quedó mirándola entonces con suspicacia -. ¿No estarás embarazada?

-Siempre se te ocurren ideas más peregrinas. ¿Es que nadie puede pasárselo bien sin que tu mente sucia se ponga a maquinar?

-Pues tú sí que debes estar pasándotelo bien, porque no coges el teléfono y has desaparecido del mundo… - avanzó unos pasos, contemplando la habitación con ojo crítico -. Así que ésta es la casa, ¿no? Resulta increíble, absolutamente increíble.

-Una mujer de buen gusto – observó Xiao Lang, que había retrocedido y contemplaba apoyado en la chimenea las evoluciones de Tomoyo por la habitación.

-Es preciosa, Sakura – dijo volviéndose hacia ella -. ¿No dirás que lo has hecho tú todo?

-No, no todo. El suelo lo han puesto unos especialistas, y luego también he contratado fontaneros y electricistas.

-Dale una vuelta por la casa – sugirió Xiao Lang.

Así lo hicieron. Tomoyo fue siguiendo a Sakura de habitación en habitación, encantada con lo que veía. Cuando regresaron al salón no tenía palabras para expresar su sorpresa.

-¿Quién iba a decir que al final ibas a resultar una mujer de tu casa? Me parece increíble que estés pintando, empapelando y restaurando muebles, tú, que los únicos dibujos que mirabas en tu vida eran los de las funciones matemáticas. No sabes cuánto me alegro por ti, Sakura – añadió con una sonrisa, apretándole la mano -. Me preocupaba mucho que dedicaras todas tus energías al trabajo, como si no existiera nada más. Esto es justo lo que necesitabas.

-Tienes razón – asintió Sakura, sorprendida de que Tomoyo aprobara sin reserva alguna la nueva dirección que había tomado en su vida -. Nunca me lo había pasado tan bien como decorando esta casa. Pero no es sólo cuestión de que me lo pase bien… me siento realmente satisfecha por primera vez en mi vida. ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decir?

-Perfectamente. En la vida hay más cosas además de las sumas y los coeficientes.

Sakura asintió.

-También he dejado de momento el doctorado, ¿lo sabías?

Tomoyo la miró sorprendida.

-No, no lo sabía. ¿Cómo es que has tomado esa decisión? Desde que te conozco no hablabas de otra cosa.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

-Como tú decías, en la vida hay más cosas…

Tomoyo la miró un poco preocupada, pero enseguida volvió a sonreír.

-Bueno, mientras tú estés contenta… y debo decirte que nunca te había visto tan feliz como ahora – se volvió y miró a su alrededor con los brazos extendidos -. ¡Este color es espectacular! Parece sacado de una revista de decoración. ¿Seguro que no te ayudó algún decorador a elegirlo?

-Pues la verdad es que Xiao… - Sakura se detuvo a mitad de palabra, pero luego recobró el aplomo al pensar que su amiga sabía la existencia del fantasma de la casa -Xiao Lang me ayudó a elegirlo – añadió casi en tono desafiante.

Tomoyo se volvió a mirarla lentamente, con expresión cautelosa.

-Xiao Lang – repitió -. ¿El… fantasma?

Sakura asintió.

Tomoyo se aclaró la garganta e hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la naturalidad.

-Entonces, ¿sigue aquí?

Sakura disimuló una sonrisa.

-Sí. Constantemente.

-Fíjate… Está durando más que ninguno de mis novios. No vas a echarle en cara su fidelidad, claro – añadió con una risita nerviosa.

-Ahora mismo está ahí – dijo Sakura -. Junto a la puerta.

Tomoyo se volvió de un salto, sobresaltada, y Xiao Lang le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-_Enchanté_ (Encantado)– murmuró.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba tragando saliva.

-Yo no tengo por qué verlo, ¿verdad?

-No – respondió Sakura con un suspiro -. Yo soy la única que lo ve.

-Su aplomo es admirable – reconoció Xiao Lang con admiración -. Dile de mi parte que siento no haberla conocido en circunstancias más favorables.

Sakura lo miró indecisa a él y después a Tomoyo.

-Xiao Lang dice que siente no haberte conocido en circunstancias más favorables.

-Ah – Tomoyo miró a la puerta, luego a Sakura y después se quedó como si no supiera dónde mirar. Se llevó la mano al pendiente y se atusó el pelo -. Lo mismo digo – murmuró al fin con voz entrecortada.

Luego carraspeó y se dirigió hacia la chimenea. De pronto el ambiente estaba cargado de tensiones, y Sakura miró a Xiao Lang con impotencia.

-Ésta es una prueba de verdadera amistad – dijo Xiao Lang -¿Te sentirías más cómoda si hago alguna señal para demostrar que estoy aquí?

-No – dijo Sakura rápidamente, y Tomoyo se volvió, asustada.

-Estaba… hablando con Xiao Lang – se explicó Sakura haciendo un ademán.

-Entonces hablas con él – repitió Tomoyo con voz inexpresiva -¿Y él te responde?

Sakura empezaba a sentirse un tanto irritada.

-Naturalmente.

-¿Siempre?

-Pues sí, siempre. Ya te lo he dicho. Ya te he explicado todo antes…

-Ya lo sé – Tomoyo se volvió hacia la chimenea y preguntó con falsa naturalidad -. ¿Has tenido noticias de Kai últimamente?

-Me llamó hace un par de noches – respondió Sakura con cautela. Empezaba a sospechar que Tomoyo estaba pensando algo desagradable -. Dice que regresa la semana que viene.

-Empiezo a aburrirme un poco – anunció Xiao Lang -, como casi siempre que se menciona a ese caballero en particular. Creo que os voy a dejar solas para que habléis de vuestras cosas.

Sakura se volvió de inmediato hacia la voz, pero él ya no estaba.

-¿Sabes lo que te está haciendo falta de verdad? – dijo Tomoyo un poco tensa, con una sonrisa que no era del todo natural -. Un buen sofá y una tetera humeante, para que pudiéramos ponernos cómodas y hablar con tranquilidad.

-Xiao Lang se ha marchado – dijo Sakura, con la esperanza de que su amiga se tranquilizara -. A mí también me pone un poco nerviosa saber que está escuchando todo lo que decimos. Ahora ya podemos hablar tranquilamente.

Pero Tomoyo parecía lejos de la tranquilidad. Volvió a mirar con cautela a su alrededor.

-¿Y dónde se marcha cuando dices que se va?

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

-Probablemente a ninguna parte. La mayoría de las veces sigue a mí alrededor, pero yo no lo veo. Pero hay algunas veces en las que desaparece de verdad… él dice que se va a descansar, y como yo no distingo entre unas veces y otras, cuando no lo veo prefiero actuar como si no estuviera.

Tomoyo se quedó mirándola en silencio largo rato, como tratando de sacar algún sentido de lo que Sakura acababa de decir. Sakura sonrió y le señaló la banqueta que estaba utilizando para pintar.

-Ya sé que no es muy acogedora, pero siéntate, por favor. Vamos a charlar un rato.

Tomoyo se quedó un momento indecisa y luego fue hacia el rincón y se sentó en la banqueta, plegando cuidadosamente la falda. Sakura colocó una colcha vieja doblada en el suelo y se sentó a su lado con las rodillas encogidas.

Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza suavemente, como si saliera de un sueño.

-Debe ser difícil para ti… convivir con un fantasma.

-Al principio sí que lo era – reconoció Sakura -. Yo siempre he sido una amante de la soledad, y tú sabes perfectamente que no me gustaba que nadie se metiera en mi vida ni en mi trabajo. Pero ahora… no lo sé. Es como si formara parte de mí; como si fuera mi otra mitad, y ya ni me acuerdo de cómo era mi vida antes de que él apareciera.

Sakura no se había planteado lo bien que iba a sentarle expresar en palabras lo que le estaba ocurriendo. De hecho, se dio cuenta de que lo necesitaba. Cuando le contó a Tomoyo lo de Xiao Lang la primera vez, fue porque se sentía desorientada e insegura. Sin embargo, su conversación ahora equivalía a contarle una buena noticia. Para ella era como relatarle un triunfo personal o un milagro, algo demasiado maravilloso como para no comunicárselo a alguien.

A medida que hablaba su voz se volvió soñadora, y una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-De verdad, Tomoyo, no puedes imaginar cómo ha cambiado mi vida. Xiao Lang consigue que mire las cosas de otra manera; es como si me hubiera abierto los ojos a cosas que antes ni siquiera me planteaba. Y además es divertidísimo estar con él. Con él, cada día es una aventura. Nunca sé qué va a pasar a continuación. Y sin embargo… nunca había conocido a una persona en la que pudiera confiar tanto como en Xiao Lang… no me figuraba que fuera posible sentirse tan cercano a una persona. Entre nosotros no hay secretos. Él comprende todas mis cosas, y siempre está ahí cuando lo necesito. Es como…

Se interrumpió, porque no sabía expresar exactamente cómo era. Por alguna razón, le daba apuro confesar unos sentimientos tan íntimos a alguien, aunque ese alguien fuera Tomoyo.

-Por lo que dices, es perfecto – dijo Tomoyo en voz baja.

Sakura sonrió.

-Efectivamente, lo es.

Tomoyo vaciló un momento, y después la miró con gesto decidido, retorciéndose las manos en el regazo.

-Sakura – le dijo -. Tengo que confesarte una cosa. No he venido hoy aquí sólo para ver tu casa. He venido porque estaba preocupada por ti. Y porque anoche estuve hablando con Kai y me pidió que viniera a ver qué tal estabas.

-¡Kai! ¿Qué…?

-Él también está preocupado – prosiguió Tomoyo con firmeza -. Temía que te estuvieras matando a trabajar en la casa, y yo tenía la esperanza de que sólo se tratara de eso.

-¡Es una estupidez! ¡Vosotros dos…!

-¡Vamos, Sakura! Tenemos toda la razón del mundo para estar preocupados, y tú lo sabes. Esta semana te he invitado a cenar dos veces, y las dos veces me has dicho que no. La gente ha dejado de verte, no contestas al teléfono… Y ahora me dices que has decidido olvidarte del doctorado…

-No es que me haya olvidado. Lo he pospuesto, nada más.

Tomoyo tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la miró sin perder un ápice de su firmeza.

-Yo sabía que algo malo te sucedía, pero no estaba segura de qué podía ser. Ahora ya lo sé. Estás enamorada de ese fantasma.

Sakura se quedó inmóvil, estupefacta, como si acabara de recibir un golpe en pleno rostro.

-¡Ésa es la mayor locura que he oído en mi vida! – exclamó con la voz entrecortada -. Enamorada… - se sonrojó vivamente -. Es… absurdo.

-¿Ah, sí? – respondió Tomoyo inmediatamente, ya del todo disparada -. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que me estabas diciendo? Tu Xiao Lang es una combinación de Lord Byron y Albert Einstein con un toque de Rodolfo Valentino. Me has descrito a un hombre perfecto, de cuento, y me lo has descrito con voz y ojos de amante.

Sakura se puso de pie echando chispas por los ojos.

-¡No estoy dispuesta a seguir escuchando…!

-¡Muy bien! – exclamó Tomoyo, haciendo un gesto apaciguador con ambas manos -. Si no es amor, llamémoslo obsesión. En cualquier caso, es una locura, y tú lo sabes.

Sakura apretó los puños.

-Yo creía que eras amiga mía. Creía que me creías. Te he contado todo esto porque confiaba en ti…

-¡Por Dios, Sakura, pero si yo te creo! Ahí está el problema, ¿no te das cuenta?

Tomoyo se levantó y se acercó a Sakura, pero ella torció la cabeza con expresión de disgusto.

-No me crees – le dijo fríamente -. Piensas que me he inventado todo esto porque soy víctima de una necesidad psicótica de… de… ¡yo qué sé de qué! Creía que tú me conocías bien, Tomoyo. Creía que tú me conocías.

Tomoyo se quedó callada un momento, y luego dijo con voz tensa:

-Mira, Sakura, yo te creo, en la medida que me es posible. Quiero creerte de la misma manera que quiero creer que las piedras ordinarias tienen poderes curativos que todavía están por descubrir, y del mismo modo que quiero creer en que existe vida inteligente en otros planetas, pues así resulta más fácil creer que hay vida inteligente en éste… Y también quiero creer que la muerte no es el fin de la vida porque todo el mundo trata de creerlo…Sakura, por favor. Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo. Escúchame aunque sólo sea un minuto, por favor.

Sakura no quería escuchar nada. Lo único que deseaba era que Xiao Lang acudiera en su ayuda y acabara con aquella situación.

Pero Xiao Lang no apareció, y Sakura se volvió lentamente hacia Tomoyo.

-De acuerdo – dijo con un hilo de voz -. Te escucho.

-Sakura, tú siempre has sido una persona con tendencia a evadirte de la realidad. Normalmente, cuando las cosas se ponían demasiado intensas para tu gusto, sobre todo en cuestión de relaciones personales, te refugiabas en tu trabajo. Y ahora te estás refugiando en otra cosa. No tiene importancia que Xiao Lang sea real o no, o que yo crea en él o no. El hecho es que lo estás utilizando para evadirte del mundo real y… de las cosas que antes eran importantes para ti. ¿Eres capaz al menos de reconocer eso?

-Hablas como una psiquiatra, Tomoyo – dijo Sakura con impaciencia -. No me prejuzgues de esa manera, por favor.

-Vale. Sí, sí, tienes razón. A mí tampoco me gustan los psicólogos de pacotilla. Pero respóndeme a una cosa: ¿Cuánto esperas que dure esta situación?

Sakura no esperaba aquella pregunta. Se sintió totalmente insegura por vez primera desde que iniciaran la conversación.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A la situación planteada entre Xiao Lang y tú. Me has dicho un montón de cosas maravillosas acerca de él, lo mucho que significa para ti y lo que ha hecho por ti… No lo dudo ni por un momento, te lo digo sinceramente. Pero lo que quiero saber es si vas a seguir así el resto de tu vida, Sakura. Mira, te has desconectado de tus amigos, de tu trabajo e incluso de Kai. Y te digo una cosa: puede que Kai no sea perfecto, pero por lo menos está vivo. ¿Es que pretendes encerrarte con un fantasma durante el resto de tu vida?

Sakura no tenía respuesta. Ni siquiera sabía qué decir.

-¿Qué va a pasar si algún día quieres casarte? – insistió Tomoyo -. ¿Y si quieres tener hijos? ¿Qué vas a hacer… qué vas a hacer en una cena con amigos? ¿Es que lo presentarás a tus invitados diciéndoles que te disculpen, porque tu compañero es invisible? ¡Sakura, no puedes prescindir de la vida social para siempre!

Sakura se llevó las manos a las mejillas, que ardían. De pronto sentía un nudo en la garganta y tenía ganas de llorar.

-Tomoyo, no digas nada más. Es una locura…

-¿Qué va a pasar cuando tú te hagas vieja y él siga siendo joven? – prosiguió su amiga inexorablemente -. ¿Cómo vas a sentirte entonces? Sí, sí, ya sé que hablo sin conocimiento de causa, pero lo único que intento es hacerte ver las cosas tal y como son. Estás dejando que esta historia absorba por completo tu vida, cuando no va a durar para siempre.

-Yo no puedo predecir el futuro – dijo Sakura -. No sé la respuesta a ninguna de tus preguntas. De todas formas, son unas preguntas absurdas, no es algo así…

-Muy bien, entonces – dijo Tomoyo con calma -. Voy a hacerte una pregunta que no tiene nada de absurdo. ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Qué va a pasar con él?

Sakura la miró sin decir nada.

-Sakura, tú sabes que esto no está bien. Estás con un espíritu errante que no debería estar aquí, y ni siquiera quieres liberarlo.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, aprovechando la oportunidad de intervenir.

-Ya hemos hablado antes de ese asunto. Las cosas no son tan simples como las pintan los libros, Tomoyo, ¿quién es nadie para decir lo que está bien o lo que está mal? A lo mejor él no quiere liberarse.

Pero mientras hablaba, se dio cuenta de que sus palabras estaban huecas; carecían de sentido. Xiao Lang cuando le describía el suplicio de tener y no tener, de encontrarse atrapado entre dos mundos… No, no estaba bien. Y ella no podía seguir fingiendo que así era.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer?

Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza.

-Si por lo menos supieras por qué ha vuelto y qué es lo que lo retiene aquí… ¿Cómo murió? ¿Lo sabes?

-No lo sé. Y la verdad es que no estoy segura de que él mismo lo sepa.

-¡Entonces tiene que ser eso! – exclamó Tomoyo -. Si puedes averiguar cómo murió, tendrás la llave para liberarlo. Tienes que liberarlo, Sakura – añadió mirándola con preocupación -. Por tu bien… y por el suyo.

Sakura no respondió porque no sabía qué decir. Después de que Tomoyo se marchara, permaneció mucho rato con la cabeza hundida sobre las rodillas, esperando a Xiao Lang.

Continuara...

**Hi!**

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Vieron les prometí que seria dentro de esta semana que les actualizaría y les cumpli.

Que lindo Xiao que le haya regalado ese sueño a Saku jejeje obtuve la idea de uno de los fic creo que era Reflejo no estoy segura pero ahí también Xiao es fantasma y el usa los sueños.

Ok los reviews muchísimas gracias por los reviews y les doy respuestas a sus preguntas si no me falta alguno perdón sip:

Chouri

LulaBlack

EmmaRiddle

CarmillaKarnstein

Yanel

Viridiana: Gracias por el review. El por qué Xiao esconde su muerte es por vergüenza no puedo decirte mas sigue leyendo y te dará la respuesta.

Ire yamichii: No te procupes jamas pondría un final triste seria contradecirme a mi misma ya que odio que sean tan felices y todo se pierda en un momento.

Araki Asakura: Gracias por el consejo de la canción cementery drive de my chemical romance se la he pedido o un amigo si me la pasa.

Luna310: Hola! No digas eso te gustaría que Saku muera? A mi no los prefiero en la tierra y que tengan hijos jejeje o eso creo bueno te dejo la duda jajaja

Kalachan120: Hola, bueno que pasara con Xiao y Saku no te preocupes es un fic y en ellos todo se puede jajajaja... si o no?

Lady Noemí: jejeje perdón por asustarte como me habia retrasado tanto subiendo el fic , decidí subir lo que tenia a mano. Y lo de fic infinito jajaja no soy apoyadora de esos.

Mitsuki Himura: Hola! En el libro que me baso es Earthbound como el titulo de Rebecca Flanders.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

**¿...Casamiento...?**

Hasta el día siguiente al de su conversación con Tomoyo, Sakura no se acordó de la información sobre la historia de la casa que la secretaria de Kai había recopilado para ella. Quizás había querido quitárselo de la cabeza hasta entonces porque en el fondo sospechaba que Cecilia podía haber encontrado algo que ella no quisiera saber.

Efectivamente, la mujer había cumplido su tarea con creces. Había copias de páginas del registro, permisos, títulos y testamentos. Incluso había una copia del plano del terreno antes de la construcción. Y al final de la carpeta había una copia de un artículo periodístico: Un arquitecto muere en accidente de tránsito.

Sakura lo leyó, lo releyó y lo volvió a leer. Cada vez que repasaba el texto, le parecía más real, hasta que al final le pareció la noticia más importante de su vida. Xiao Lang Lee había muerto el día de Fin de Año de 1899, atropellado por un coche de motor cuando cruzaba por una calle de Baltimore. Sin trompetas, ni fanfarria, ni grandes gestos heroicos… un simple y prosaico accidente. Se mencionaba la casa de Walnut Street, y se decía que sería un hombre muy añorado.

Aquella información no cambiaba materialmente nada, pues no era ninguna sorpresa enterarse de su muerte. Lo que ocurría era que verlo así, impreso, le daba un aire definitivo y real. Un accidente callejero. Un estúpido accidente.

Estaba sola, sentada en el mostrador que separaba la cocina del salón en su apartamento con una taza de café ante sí. A primera hora de la mañana tenía tiempo para estar sola; por eso algunas veces le decía a Xiao Lang, en broma, que no le gustaba madrugar. Pero en aquel momento hubiera preferido no estar tan sola.

-La noche de Fin de Año – murmuró -. Seguramente iba a alguna fiesta – los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, y susurró -: Sólo unas pocas horas más, Xiao Lang, habrías vivido lo suficiente para ver el nuevo siglo que con tanta ansiedad esperabas…

En ese momento el teléfono se puso a sonar. Sakura se limpió apresuradamente las lágrimas y carraspeó para que no se le notara por la voz que había estado llorando.

Era Kai.

-Bienvenido, me alegro de que ya estés aquí. ¿Has llegado muy pronto, no?

-Imagínate. Hemos salido a las seis de la mañana – se le notaba cansado, pero tan afectuoso como siempre con ella -. Estoy muy contento de haber vuelto. Pero, ¿qué tal estás tú?

Sakura ya no estaba enfadada con él por haber enviado a Tomoyo a comprobar cómo estaba. Al fin y al cabo, los dos tenían razón: debía hacer algo consigo misma.

Xiao Lang no le había comentado nada acerca de su conversación con Tomoyo, pero ella sospechaba que la había escuchado entera. Desde aquel día, ella no había pensado en otra cosa, y había llegado a una conclusión muy clara: no podía permitir que Xiao Lang se adueñara de su vida, por grande que fuera la tentación. Tenía que empezar a comportarse racionalmente de nuevo, poner en claro sus prioridades y recordar que vivía en el mundo real, con gente real. Y tener claro que esa gente real la quería tanto como Xiao Lang. Y a ella le importaban casi tanto como Xiao Lang. Quizás encontraría la manera de conjurar las dos partes de su vida de manera que funcionaran.

-Estoy muy bien, Kai – le dijo -. Me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto.

-Sabes, durante este viaje he estado pensando mucho en nosotros dos.

-¿Ah, sí?

-No me preguntes ahora. Ya hablaremos de ello… largo y tendido. Pero antes de nada quería decirte que mis padres nos invitan a cenar con ellos esta noche. ¿Vendrás?

-¿A cenar? – aquello era una verdadera sorpresa, porque ella no conocía a la familia de Kai, y no se explicaba qué interés podrían tener en invitarla a cenar -. ¿Con tu familia?

-Quiero que te conozcan – le dijo Kai -. Y quiero que tú también los conozcas a ellos. Ya va siendo hora, ¿no crees?

-Bueno, yo…

-Es muy importante para mí, Sakura. Y espero que después de decirte lo que tengo que decirte también lo sea para ti.

Debido quizás a un cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad provocado por su incapacidad de corresponder la ternura de Kai con algo distinto a la indiferencia, o quizás movida por su reciente decisión de poner su vida en orden, Sakura dijo:

-Vamos a hacer una cosa. Di a tus padres que vengan a mi casa. Yo prepararé la cena.

Kai se quedó callado, pues sin duda no salía de su asombro.

-Pero cariño, ¿estás segura? Lo digo porque tú odias recibir en casa, y vas a tener poco tiempo para prepararte. No quiero ponerte en un compromiso…

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que tienes miedo de mi manera de cocinar? Cualquier es capaz de meter un rollo de carne y unas patatas en el horno.

-No, si estoy seguro de que será estupendo. Lo digo porque vas a tener que molestarte. Al fin y al cabo, soy yo quien te ha invitado a cenar.

-Quiero invitarte yo, Kai – dijo Sakura con toda sinceridad.

-Eres estupenda, querida. No sabes cuánto te quiero.

A Sakura le costó encontrar el tono de voz justo, un poco burlón, y a la vez sincero.

-Sí, ya me lo has comentado un par de veces – y luego añadió -: Mira, Kai, descansa ahora. Yo tengo que ponerme a trabajar. ¿Podéis venir a las siete? ¿Te parece demasiado temprano?

-No, no, a las siete será perfecto.

-Muy bien. Nos vemos entonces – pero temiendo que aquella despedida fuera un poco fría, añadió después -. Bienvenido a casa de nuevo.

-Vamos, vamos – dijo Xiao Lang, que estaba ya a su lado cuando colgó el teléfono -. En buen compromiso te has metido, ¿eh?

Sakura metió el recorte que había estado leyendo en el sobre apresuradamente, temiendo que lo hubiera visto.

-No sé por qué dices eso. Me he ofrecido yo.

-¿Y cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer esa tontería?

Sakura no lo sabía. Lo cierto es que tenía ya la mitad de sus pertenencias metidas en cajas de cartón para la mudanza y la nevera prácticamente vacía. No iba a quedarle más remedio que comprar algún vaso que iba a hacer falta o llamar a un proveedor.

-No lo sé – reconoció pasándose distraídamente la mano por el pelo -. Ni siquiera adivino todavía por qué Kai quería invitarme a cenar.

-Pues te lo diré yo. Ese hombre quiere que conozcas a sus padres para que veas la familia tan simpática que puedes tener. Y tú lo has invitado para demostrar que puedes ser una perfecta esposa.

Sakura lo miró atónita.

-¡Eso es una tontería!

-Si lo ha dicho bien claro – insistió Xiao Lang -. Y tú has caído en la trampa. ¡El rey del aburrimiento va a pedir que te cases con él!

Sakura iba a contradecirle otra vez, pero consideró más prudente callarse. Probablemente, tenía razón, y ella en el fondo lo sabía desde el principio, pero no había hecho nada para disuadirlo.

Frunció el ceño y llevó la taza de café a la pila.

-Pero eso no significa que tenga que decirle que sí.

-Lo que no comprendo es cómo puedes siquiera considerar la idea.

-¿Y por qué no iba a considerarlo? Kai es muy bueno conmigo, y se ha portado maravillosamente desde que lo conozco. Nos llevamos bien. Tenemos los mismos gustos y nos interesan las mismas cosas. Nos comprendemos. Es lo que necesito para mantener los pies en el suelo.

Por fin había llegado el momento de la verdad entre ellos; el asunto que habían evitado desde la visita de Tomoyo. Pero Xiao Lang, en lugar de hacer un comentario sarcástico, despectivo, o echarse a reír, sonrió. Fue una sonrisa seca, pero tenía más ternura que resentimiento.

-Entonces, hemos llegado a esto – dijo en voz baja -. Te he empujado a los brazos de otro hombre. De todas maneras – añadió con la voz un poco alterada, aunque resultaba evidente que se esforzaba por ser natural -, dime una cosa, ¿por qué no sabe nada de mí?

Sakura tragó saliva.

-Yo… tú ya sabes por qué. No puedo decírselo. No lo comprendería.

-Pues tu amiga Tomoyo sí lo comprende – insistió Xiao Lang -. Quizás no demasiado bien, pero por lo menos lo intenta. Y lo acepta. ¿Por qué no le hablas a Kai de mí?

-¡Porque no tiene nada que ver con él! No le interesaría, no…

-Pero tú acabas de decirme que te comprende muy bien. Creía que teníais muchas cosas en común. ¿Eso también se aplica a los dragones de cristal, a los cuentos de hadas y todo eso?

-No sé a qué viene eso.

-¿Por qué no le cuentas lo mío, Sakura?

-¡Porque no puedo! – gritó ella, cada vez más acalorada y a punto de llorar -. No puedo contárselo, ¿comprendes? Porque es una historia demasiado confusa. Porque tú y yo procedemos de mundos separados y quiero que siga así.

-¿Y prefieres su mundo al mío? – le preguntó Xiao Lang en voz baja -. ¿Vas a condenarte a una vida de hipotecas, tasas de porcentajes y detalles prosaicos? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-Pues sí, quizás sea eso lo que quiero. Una vida tranquila, sin demasiados problemas ni aspiraciones, cosas con las que pueda contar siempre, y que no me sea difícil comprender. Tengo que tener una vida normal, Xiao Lang.

-Pero tú no eres una persona normal – dijo él suavemente -. Eres una persona extraordinaria, mágica, con sueños que todavía no has conseguido y el poder necesario para convertirlos en realidad.

-¡Yo me dedico a la ciencia!

Él se quedó mirándola largamente, pensativo, y ella hubiera sido capaz de taparse la cara con las manos con tal de no someterse a aquel escrutinio. Pero no lo hizo.

-Oí lo que te dijo tu amiga Tomoyo. No puedo culparte a ti ni a ella. Esa mujer es sabia en muchas cosas, pero en otras se equivoca. De todas formas, todavía no has respondido a la pregunta más importante que te hizo. ¿Estás enamorada de mí, Sakura?

Sakura se llevó la mano a la boca, como si quisiera reprimir la respuesta sincera que se le venía a los labios espontáneamente. Volvió la cara.

-¡No! – susurró sin mirarle -. ¡No! No puedo amarte. Eres un fantasma, un espíritu prisionera en la tierra que ni siquiera debería estar aquí.

-La única prisionera de la tierra eres tú. Y lo serás para siempre como sigas renunciando así a tus sueños. No me gustaría que te ocurriera algo así, Sakura, amor – añadió suavemente -. En cualquier caso, tú decides.

Aunque después de aquella conversación el ambiente entre ellos quedó más que enrarecido, Xiao Lang finalmente consintió en ayudarla con los preparativos de la cena, y cuando llegó la hora apareció con un esmoquin blanco y una rosa roja prendida en la solapa. Una vez más, Sakura pensó que era el hombre más guapo y más elegante que conocía.

El padre de Kai era un hombre de constitución fuerte y aspecto distinguido, abogado de profesión. Su mujer era menuda y tenía el pelo negro. Lo cierto era que su aspecto y su tamaño recordaban a Sakura.

-Qué conmovedor – comentó Xiao Lang mientras Sakura le cogía el abrigo de pieles -. Tenéis la misma talla.

Sakura también se había llevado una sorpresa al ver el parecido, y quizás por eso le respondió.

-Es normal que a los hombres les gusten las mujeres que se parecen a su madre.

-¿Decías algo, cariño?

Kai acababa de acercarse a ella, y Sakura le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No me habías dicho que eran ricos – respondió en voz baja, observando cómo la madre inspeccionaba el sofá antes de sentarse -. Es visón auténtico.

Kai soltó una risita.

-Creo que se lo ha ganado con creces por haber aguantado a papá durante todos estos años.

-Pues él también se parece un poco a su padre – comentó Xiao Lang -. Salvo porque el padre tiene algo más de pelo.

-Bueno – dijo Sakura alegremente, quizás demasiado -. ¿Os apetece un vino?

Sakura se daba cuenta de que a Kai aquel encuentro lo ponía un poco nervioso, y eso se lo hacía más difícil. Aunque ya se arrepentía de haber organizado la cena, estaba más decidida que nunca a que la velada resultara perfecta… sobre todo porque Xiao Lang lo miraba todo con aire suspicaz.

-Entonces – dijo la madre de Kai cuando todos estuvieron sentados en el salón tomando el aperitivo -. Kai nos ha contado que eres maestra.

-¡Maestra! – exclamó Xiao Lang -. Lo dice como si te estuvieras ganando la vida de mala manera a la espera que alguien venga a sacarte de esa situación.

Sakura hizo lo posible por no darse por aludida.

-Estoy trabajando en mi doctorado en ciencias físicas. Enseño en una escuela universitaria para pagarme los gastos.

-¡Dios mío, qué ambiciosa! – exclamó la señora Hino arqueando las cejas -. Admiro a las mujeres de hoy en día. Yo he tenido bastante con criar a mis tres hijos y ser una buena anfitriona con los clientes de Yunsei… ¡puedes creerme si te digo que era un verdadero trabajo! Pero me imagino que tú querrás seguir trabajando, aunque tengas una familia. Es verdaderamente asombroso.

-Hoy en día las mujeres tienen más posibilidades de elegir, señora Hino – dijo Sakura cuidadosamente. Kai le cogió la mano y se la apartó con más fuerza de lo normal.

-Sakura es una mujer muy inteligente, y brillante, mamá – dijo con energía -. Y tiene un gran talento. Estoy muy orgulloso de ella.

-De todas formas, las mujeres que tienen su profesión se encuentran con problemas, cariño. Ya sé que mis ideas son anticuadas, pero…

-¿Es que su marido no habla nunca? – comentó Xiao Lang frunciendo el ceño -. Quiero saber de dónde ha sacado su hijo su deslumbrante personalidad.

El padre de Kai tomó un sorbo de vino y volvió a dejar el vaso. Sakura se arrepintió de no haber comprado una marca más cara.

-A lo mejor le apetece ver la televisión – comentó Xiao Lang cogiendo el mando a distancia que estaba en un extremo de la mesa, al lado de Sakura.

Ella logró arrebatárselo cuando ya había pegado un golpe a la lámpara y había aparecido en la pantalla un partido de fútbol. Cuando apagó el aparato, los tres invitados se quedaron mirándola atónitos.

-¿Dónde está el gato?

-¿Qué gato? – repitió ella con la respiración entrecortada.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y Kai se volvió a su madre con una risita nerviosa.

-Sakura tiene el gato más listo…

-Perdonad un momento – dijo Sakura poniéndose en pie de pronto -. Voy a ver qué tal va el asado.

Abrió violentamente la puerta del horno y empezó a hacer ruido de sartenes para evitar que se oyera su voz.

-¡Cómo te has atrevido! Qué diablo estás…

-Mi única intención es entretener a tus invitados como un buen anfitrión – respondió Xiao Lang con aire inocente.

-Pues a mí no me hacen ninguna falta tus comentarios sarcásticos, ni tu ayuda – dijo Sakura mientras abría la puerta de la nevera y sacaba la ensalada -. Estás poniéndome nerviosa a propósito.

-Eso no es verdad. Y mis comentarios no son sarcásticos, sino simples constataciones de hechos…

-¡Eso te parecerá a ti!

-Vamos, Sakura, no pretenderás en serio pasar el resto de tu vida con gente como ésa, y con el tiempo convertirte en una de ellos…

-¡Yo soy quien decide lo que voy a hacer el resto de mi vida!

-¿Sakura?

Sakura se volvió tan asustada que estuvo a punto de volcar la fuente.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó Kai en voz muy baja -. ¿Qué estás diciendo entre dientes? Te estamos oyendo desde el salón.

-Perdona, Kai. Es que estoy un poco nerviosa.

Kai sonrió y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-No tienes por qué estar nerviosa. Puede que sean un poco estirados, pero son buena gente, y seguramente están tan nerviosos como tú.

Sakura miró ansiosamente hacia el salón.

-Creo que no le gusto a tu padre.

-Tonterías. ¿Cómo no vas a gustarle?

-No ha dicho ni media palabra.

-No es muy hablador en las reuniones sociales. Bueno, vuelvo con ellos.

Sakura llevó las cosas a la mesa y cuando se acercó al anunciar que la cena estaba lista, oyó que el padre de Kai comentaba:

-Esa chica parece un poco rara, hijo. ¿Sabes que hoy en día en las universidades hay muchas personas que se drogan…?

Sakura se sonrojó de indignación, y Xiao Lang dijo.

-¿Y dice que tú eres rara? Debería mirarse al espejo.

Anunció la cena con la mayor amabilidad posible, pero se dio cuenta de que Xiao Lang estaba furioso. Y aunque tenía los nervios de punta y él le había hecho perder la paciencia como nunca, se sintió agradecida por su solidaridad. Se había dado cuenta de que Kai no había salido en su defensa con la energía que era de esperar.

-La mesa está preciosa, querida – comentó la madre de Kai cuando se sentaron a la mesa -. ¿Quién iba a pensar que una chica tan ocupada como tú tiene tiempo para cocinar?

Xiao Lang tenía razón: eran insoportables. Pero al fin y al cabo, Kai no había elegido a sus padres.

-Así que física, ¿eh? – comentó intempestivamente el padre de Kai dirigiéndole una penetrante mirada -. Cuéntanos qué ofrece el mundo de la ciencia a los jóvenes brillantes en la actualidad.

Sakura quiso responder, pero se le adelantó la madre de Kai.

-¡Quién iba a decir que eres toda una científica! Pero si apenas pareces lo suficientemente mayor como para estar en el instituto. ¿Has sido una niña prodigio?

-Habría que trinchar el asado – intervino Xiao Lang.

Sakura cogió violentamente los cubiertos de trinchar y los tendió a Kai.

-¿Puedes trinchar tú, por favor?

Kai comenzó cuidadosamente la tarea, y su padre, echándose a reír, comentó:

-Menos mal que no se ha dedicado a la cirugía, ¿verdad hijo? Yo siempre digo que no hay nada tan peligroso como una mujer con un cuchillo en la mano.

Kai sonrió débilmente, aunque miró a Sakura con impaciencia contenida. Ella nunca lo había visto tan al borde de perder los estribos. Tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, cogió la cesta del pan, y se la pasó a la madre, pero la señora la rechazó con un mohín.

-No, hija, tengo que cuidar mi figura. A tu edad no se tienen esos problemas, pero… a propósito, ¿qué edad tienes tú, si no te molesta la pregunta?

Kai lanzó una risotada forzada y le hizo un guiño a su madre.

-Ya es mayor de edad, mamá – dijo -. No salgo con niñas desde que dejé el instituto.

Nadie se rió, y Sakura se sintió un poco violenta. Se preguntaba si Kai había sido siempre tan estirado y aburrido o si estaría portándose así porque sus padres se encontraban delante.

La cena transcurrió a duras penas, así como la conversación. La madre apenas probó bocado, y por fin djio que la carne estaba un poco seca. Fue, en resumidas cuentas, la velada más tensa y aburrida que Sakura había pasado en su vida.

Por fin terminaron el asado, y Sakura se levantó para servir el postre. Cuando volvía a sentarse, Kai se incorporó y levantó su copa de vino.

-Quiero proponer un brindis. Por la amable hospitalidad de Sakura Castle, encantadora anfitriona, excelente cocinera y espero – añadió dirigiéndole una sonrisa llena de afecto y ternura -, que futura esposa mía, si consiente.

La madre de Kai se atragantó con la tarta y su padre murmuró secamente:

-Vaya sorpresa.

Por su parte, Sakura se quedó tan atónita que no dijo nada, sorprendida de que aquella velada pudiera ir todavía a peor.

Kai la miró afectuosamente, todavía sonriendo.

-¿Y bien, Sakura? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

Parecía totalmente seguro de su respuesta, y ella se dio cuenta de que lo había planeado todo, pensando quizás que hacía falta que se declarara públicamente para que ella se decidiera a aceptar.

Sakura dirigió una mirada cargada de desesperación a Xiao Lang, pero él se limitó a arquear las cejas y no dijo nada.

-¿Sakura? – repitió Kai.

-No.

Lo dijo en voz baja, pero se oyó perfectamente, pues en toda la habitación reinaba un silencio absoluto. La tensión había alcanzado unas cotas tan altas que prácticamente podía tocarse. Sakura lo miró a los ojos y repitió con voz más clara.

-No, Kai. Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo casarme contigo.

Kai se quedó tan asombrado que su expresión resultaba casi cómica. Luego se sonrojó y empezó a balbucear:

-Es que no te lo esperabas. Necesitas más tiempo para pensarlo…

-¡No! – exclamó Sakura sintiéndose tan humillada como él y perdiendo los nervios -. Siento haberte hecho pasar esta vergüenza y esta decepción, pero no deberías haber hecho esto. No quiero casarme contigo. No puedo hacerlo. No necesito tiempo para pensarlo. He tomado una decisión, y se acabó.

-Pero Sakura, tú y yo estábamos de acuerdo…

-¡Nosotros no estábamos de acuerdo en nada! – gritó ella poniéndose en pie -. ¡Nunca me escuchabas! ¿Es que te has creído que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida así? – exclamó haciendo un ademán que abarcaba a sus padres y a la mesa de la cena -. ¿Tú crees que quiero convertirme en una persona cuya única preocupación sean los abrigos de visón, las cenas y si el asado está jugoso o seco? Ésa no soy yo, Kai, y si me conocieras un poco lo comprenderías.

-¡Esto es increíble! – exclamó la madre.

-No tienes por qué levantar la voz, Sakura.

-Puedo levantar la voz si quiero, porque estoy en mi casa. No deberías haberme hecho esto, Kai – repitió indignada -. No deberías haber traído a tus padres aquí; no deberías haberme pedido que me casara contigo, y no deberías haber dado por supuesta mi respuesta. Es posible que esta noche estés descubriendo una parte de mí que no conoces, pero yo también he visto otra parte de ti, y no sé si me gusta, sinceramente.

Kai dejó la copa en la mesa e hizo un ademán de cogerle las manos, pero Sakura se apartó.

-No puedes controlarme, Kai – dijo secamente -. ¿Cuándo vas a comprenderlo?

-Tenemos que hablar.

-No – respondió ella apartando la vista -. Lo mejor será que os marchéis. Quiero estar sola.

-Bueno, me parece que está muy claro – observó el padre de Kai, poniéndose de pie.

Kai se quedó indeciso y luego se volvió apesadumbrado hacia sus padres.

-Por lo que parece, Sakura no se encuentra bien…

-Sí, y a mí se me está levantando una jaqueca – murmuró su madre.

Sakura dio media vuelta, odiándose a sí misma por lo que había hecho, queriendo disculparse, pero era imposible, porque se sentía incapaz. Oyó cómo se preparaban para salir, y le pareció que la madre de Kai murmuraba algo así como: "una velada encantadora". Antes de salir, Kai se le acercó, con aire confuso y dolido.

-Te llamaré – dijo en tono casi suplicante.

-No, no llames – respondió ella con aire cansado -. No veo por qué.

Kai se quedó un momento de pie, indeciso, pero sus padres lo estaban esperando. Por fin se alejó, y salieron todos del apartamento.

**CONTINUARA...**

**Notas de Autora:**

Hi!

Ya se, ya se me he tardado mas de lo previsto, he sacado unos minutos para acabar y subir de mi tiempo de estudio, tarde, pues me borraron los capitulos que tenia.

Tuve que acortar para terminar la historia pero sigue con sentido bueno eso creo yo jajaja al final del siguiente capitulo lo verán es a gusto de ustedes mmm mejor no digo nada lean el siguiente capitulo que es el final.

Se despide, Ciliegia.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

**Una segunda oportunidad... en una vida**

Sakura se quedó de pie, desolada. Con la cabeza baja, murmuró:

-¿Estás satisfecho?

-Sí – respondió Xiao Lang con mucha calma -. Estoy muy satisfecho. Has hecho lo que debías, tal y como yo esperaba. Y ahora que te has librado de él, tú y yo podemos seguir adelante con nuestra vida.

Sakura se volvió a mirarlo indignada.

-¿Nuestra vida? ¿Qué vida? ¡Nosotros no tenemos vida, Xiao Lang! Lo único que hay entre nosotros son tus intrusiones, tu manipulación y tu empeño de acabar con lo poco que queda de mi vida en cuanto tienes oportunidad.

-Perdona, pero yo no he rechazado a tu pretendiente. Fuiste tú.

-Pero no lo habría rechazado si tú no hubieras estado de por medio. Si tú no hubieras estado ahí, pinchando, criticando, diciéndome lo que quería… - haciéndome ver la verdad, debería haber añadido -. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que a lo mejor tú tienes tan poca idea como Kai de lo que verdaderamente quiero?

-Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por ti – dijo él suavemente.

-¡Tú no has hecho nada por mí! – exclamó ella, furiosa con él y con su propia incertidumbre -. Te has comportado únicamente como un niño consentido y mimado al que sólo le importa lo suyo. Bueno, pues no voy a aguantarlo más, ¿me oyes? ¡No estoy dispuesta a aguantarlo más!

Él avanzó hacia ella con aire apaciguador.

-Sakura, sé razonable.

-¡No! – exclamó apartándose de él -. No quiero volver a escuchar tus hermosas palabras, ni voy a dejarme seducir por tu encanto. Ya no aguanto más, ¿comprendes? Es mi vida, y tengo el derecho de vivirla.

-Sakura – insistió él con dulzura - en realidad no sabes lo que dices. Sabes perfectamente que yo no he hecho nada con mala intención.

-¡Pero me estás haciendo daño! ¿No te das cuenta? Desde el momento en que apareciste empezaste a hacerme daño, y no creo que te importe siquiera. Solamente me utilizas para seguir conectado a una vida que ya no te pertenece, y para ello estás echando a perder la mía. ¡Y eres tan egoísta que ni siquiera te das cuenta!

-Eso no es cierto, Sakura – replicó él con voz ronca, con una expresión de sufrimiento que Sakura no advirtió.

-Xiao Lang, tú estás muerto – exclamó con aspereza -, pero eres demasiado terco, o demasiado egoísta como para reconocerlo. No hay sitio para ti en mi vida. ¡No hay futuro, ni esperanza!

-Sakura, no me hagas esto…

-¡No tengo más remedio! – gritó ella, mirándole con desesperación -. Xiao Lang, esto es imposible, ¿no te das cuenta? ¡Lo nuestro no tiene futuro, es imposible, y está acabando conmigo! Yo no puedo vivir así. No estoy hecha para vivir así. ¡He estado intentando que todo fuera bien, pero he visto que no puedo! ¡Dios mío, esto no está bien! ¡No puedes seguir pidiéndome que haga esto!

Viendo la expresión atormentada de Xiao Lang se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir diciéndole aquellas cosas, pero ya había perdido los nervios. Por eso lo miró a los ojos y le dijo con crueldad.

-¡Estás muerto! ¿Es que no lo comprendes? ¡Tienes que marcharte! Moriste bajo las ruedas de un automóvil en Baltimore el día de Fin de Año de 1899, y eso no va a poder cambiar nunca. ¡Tu tiempo pasó, y no puedes recuperarlo!

De pronto, Xiao Lang la miraba asustado e inmóvil, con un gesto de suma incredulidad y de indignación.

-No. ¡No ocurrió así! Yo recuerdo perfectamente…

-¡Tú no te acuerdas de nada!

Sakura lo miró horrorizada, horrorizada por lo que le había dicho. Pero la cabeza le latía y tenía los puños tan apretados que no notaba que se estuviera clavando las uñas.

-Mientras no lo recuerdes, puedes seguir fingiendo que no ocurrió, pero sí ocurrió, Xiao Lang. ¡Estás muerto! ¡Todo ha terminado!

-¡Nooooo! – gritó él con furia, con angustia -. ¡No!

Sakura lo contempló horrorizada. Hubiera querido volver la cabeza y gritar también de angustia y de dolor, porque era ella quien había desatado la bestia del recuerdo. Después de lanzar aquel aullido sobrehumano, Xiao Lang bajó la cabeza, presa de un abatimiento infinito, y susurró:

-Estaba nevando. Yo me dirigía a la estación. Volvía a casa. Estaba pensando… - de repente, la tristeza se transformó en angustia y en desesperación, y gritó: - ¡Dios mío, Sakura, no era justo! Yo no había terminado todavía, estaba esperando… te estaba esperando a ti, Sakura. Pero no llegué a conocerte, no llegué a amarte… Sakura, ¿por qué no estabas allí?

Sakura rompió a sollozar y avanzó hacia él. Él lanzó un gemido ahogado mientras se sumergían en un abrazo desesperado, cálido y lleno de color. La abrazó ansiosamente, y se sintió envuelta por su fuerza, apretada contra él, sintió sus músculos, sus palpitaciones, su aliento. Y sin embargo no sentía su propio cuerpo, pues su alma se había fundido con la de Xiao Lang, estaba llena de Xiao Lang… Y entonces la verdad la inundó por completo.

Xiao Lang. Desde siempre había sido Xiao Lang, la parte perdida de ella misma que se buscaba. Para todos los hombres hay una mujer; para todas las mujeres, un hombre que están destinadas a amar. Y Xiao Lang era su destino, pero por un accidente del tiempo lo había perdido. Él había vivido y había muerto amándola sin conocerla, y durante años y años había permanecido en la nada, esperándola, mientras que una parte de sí misma permanecía oculta y sola durante todos aquellos años, esperándolo a él. Pero ella no lo había sabido hasta entonces.

Todo aquel tiempo había permanecido sola, sin saber que era a Xiao Lang a quien esperaba. ¿Por qué no se habría dado cuenta? ¿Por qué había tardado tanto tiempo en comprender, y por qué había tenido que comprenderlo entonces, cuando ya era demasiado tarde…?

De pronto, en medio de su desesperación, se dio cuenta de que ya no lo sentía. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero no pudo. Trató de gritar, pero no tenía voz. Lo único que sentía de él era tristeza y resignación. Una tristeza insoportable.

-Te he encontrado, amor – susurró Xiao Lang -. Quizás era esto lo que tenía que hacer.

Sintió que se apartaba de ella y quiso gritar, pero no pudo.

-Yo ya he vivido mi vida – dijo -. Y ahora te devuelvo la tuya.

Con un esfuerzo desesperado, Sakura abrió los ojos y lo vio. Pero ya no era él. Solamente se adivinaba un perfil tenue, triste y vacío, como un recuerdo que se desvanecía destruido por el tiempo.

-Adiós, Sakura…

-¡Xiao Lang! ¡Xiao Lang, no!

Quiso tocarlo, pero solo encontró vacío.

Al cabo de tres días, Sakura se encontraba sentada junto a la ventana de un restaurante, contemplando cómo caían los primeros copos de nieve de la temporada.

-Es bonito, ¿verdad? – dijo Kai suavemente.

Sakura sonrió haciendo un esfuerzo.

-La nieve hace que todo parezca… nuevo.

Kai la había llamado todos los días después de la cena, pero Sakura necesitó tomarse su tiempo para tener el valor de enfrentarse a él. Aunque su vida estaba hecha pedazos, empezaba a tener el coraje suficiente como para tomar las riendas y seguir adelante. Tenía que adaptarse y poner en claro sus prioridades. Xiao Lang se había marchado para siempre. Todo había terminado. Y ella se sentía vacía.

Kai le cogió una mano y la apretó con fuerza.

-Supongo que te imaginarás lo que te quiero decir. Cariño, estoy aquí para pedirte perdón.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida.

-Tú no tienes que pedirme perdón. Soy yo quien me porté fatal delante de tus padres. Te puse en vergüenza a ti, a mí y también a ellos…

Kai le apretó la mano.

-Yo no tenía ningún derecho a ponerte en un compromiso semejante. Debería haber sido un poco más sensible. Tenías razón para enfadarte, Sakura – dijo ansiosamente -. Si existe algún problema, no importa de qué se trate, podemos solucionarlo juntos. No voy a abandonarte.

-Aun después de la escena, ¿estarías dispuesto a…?

-Quiero que te cases conmigo, Sakura – dijo sencillamente -. Hace tiempo que lo tengo claro. Quiero ser tu marido para lo bueno y para lo malo.

Sakura lo miró largamente sin decir nada, maravillada. Luego dijo:

-Creo que no me había dado cuenta de lo maravilloso que eres.

Kai sonrió.

-¿Significa eso que tu respuesta es sí?

Qué fácil habría sido… Kai era un hombre maravilloso. Su lealtad se había visto sometida a la prueba máxima, y aún después de eso, seguía queriéndola. Era un hombre sólido, responsable y honesto. ¿Qué más podía pedir una mujer?

Resultaba extraño. Antes de Xiao Lang, no sentía nada, no echaba de menos nada. Pero Xiao Lang le había enseñado la alegría de compartir, de comprometerse, de querer profunda e intensamente a alguien distinto de sí misma… a ser parte de la vida de otra persona. Y ahora que ya no estaba, la necesidad seguía allí. Y Kai se ofrecía para llenar aquel vacío.

Tenía lo que quería. Volvía a encontrarse en posesión plena de su vida, y podía ya vivirla de forma ordinaria y pragmática. Pequeñas superaciones, pequeños triunfos, pequeños sueños. Tenía frente a sí a un hombre que le ofrecía todo lo que necesitaba… todo, menos una cosa.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta, Kai – dijo con aire pensativo.

-Pregúntame lo que quieras.

-¿Te gustan los dragones?

Él parpadeó, extrañado, y se puso tenso.

-¿Qué?

La verdad era que no le hacía falta oír la respuesta. Con mucha ternura, cogió su mano entre las suyas y dijo:

-Tú serías un marido maravilloso, Kai. Hay una parte en mí que desea, más que nada en el mundo, que tú seas mi marido. Pero yo no te amo, Kai. Y vivir en un matrimonio sin amor sería peor que… vivir con un fantasma.

Sakura se puso de pie y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Escucha. Hay una mujer para cada hombre, una persona que te ha deparado el destino y a la que amarás para siempre. En el mundo hay alguien esperándote, Kai. Debes encontrarla, aunque te cueste una eternidad – contempló la nieve con aire melancólico -. O aún más.

El día 10 de diciembre, Sakura se trasladó a su nueva casa. Sabía que iba a resultarle difícil, que la tristeza la abrumaría, que los recuerdos pesarían tanto que sería incapaz de vivir allí. Pero lo que sintió a la hora de la verdad fue todo lo contrario.

Los pasillos estaban llenos de ecos de Xiao Lang, en las paredes se notaba su presencia, en cada detalle estaba su espíritu. Aquélla era la casa que había construido para ella. Allí había vivido, allí había esperado, y allí estaría siempre, aunque sólo fuera en sus recuerdos. Por eso Sakura no podría vivir en ningún otro sitio.

Todavía quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer. El cuarto de baño del piso de arriba tenía las cañerías en muy mal estado. Todos los dormitorios menos uno permanecían cerrados hasta que tuviera tiempo para arreglarlos. La cocina se encontraba a medio pintar, y el suelo estaba cubierto con un hule mientras ponían el nuevo entarimado.

Pero en la biblioteca había un cómodo sillón frente a la chimenea, y junto a la venta del salón había colocado un árbol de Navidad con todos sus adornos. Los muebles de la habitación secreta estaban limpios y relucientes. Todo lo que perteneció a Xiao Lang permanecía en el mismo sitio en que él lo dejó. Aquella habitación pertenecía a los dos, tal y como él había querido.

Sakura sentía un vacío interior que nada podía llenar, pero a medida que transcurrían los días, le resultaba más fácil sobrellevarlo. Gracias a Xiao Lang había cambiado; se había convertido en una persona más fuerte, y nunca se arrepentiría de lo que le había dado.

En aquel momento se encontraba en el vestíbulo, colgando un espejo. El sol entraba a raudales por la ventana, todavía sin cortinas. Gracias al espejo y a la vitrina de las figuritas de cristal de su colección, la habitación parecía inundada de luz.

Sakura retrocedió para comprobar el efecto del espejo. Se acercó a la vitrina donde estaban los dos últimos dragones que había comprado. Pendrake y Ulyssia. Cogió la figurita y la apretó contra su mejilla, presa de una gran melancolía.

-Oh, Xiao Lang – susurró -. Te amo. Siempre te he amado…

Entonces oyó el sonido de una voz suave a sus espaldas.

-He esperado una eternidad para oírte decir esas palabras.

Sakura sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir. Se quedó paralizada. Alzó la vista, y vio una figura reflejada en el espejo, junto a su propia imagen. Dio media vuelta, y comprobó que no era una alucinación.

-¡Xiao Lang!

El sol arrancaba destellos de su suave cabello castaño, y brillaba en sus ojos. Vio sombras y brillos en su piel. Deseaba tocarle para comprobar que lo que estaba viendo era real. Dio un paso hacia delante, pero de pronto la incertidumbre y la confusión la hicieron detenerse.

Él sonrió.

-Siempre te decía que tienes el don de convertir tus sueños en realidad – dijo con ternura -. Y el amor es el don más grande de todos, ¿verdad?

Sakura estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Casi no podía respirar. El dragón se escurrió de entre sus manos y cayó al suelo sin romperse.

-Pero, ¿cómo…? Yo creía… - de pronto se volvió hacia el espejo y se llevó la mano a la garganta -. ¡Te estoy viendo! ¡Tu imagen se refleja en el espejo!

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Es que no debería reflejarse?

-¡No! – gritó Sakura.

En su mente se forjó una esperanza hasta entonces desconocida. Una esperanza demasiado hermosa como para ser real… Cuando volvió a mirarlo supo lo que había ocurrido. Contra toda razón y toda lógica, lo supo.

Sakura tendió la mano, y Xiao Lang extendió la suya hacia ella. Sus dedos se tocaron y se entrelazaron… piel cálida, huesos cálidos, la fuerza y la seguridad del tacto humano…

-Eres real – susurró -. Tienes un cuerpo…- con la otra mano, le palpó el brazo, y el pecho, sólido y musculoso. Sintió las pulsaciones del corazón y su respiración. Entonces lo miró a los ojos, radiante de alegría -. Xiao Lang, has vuelto a mí, y eres real, estás aquí, vivo…

-Sí – dijo él abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos -. Estoy aquí.

Él alzó las manos y le acarició el rostro.

-Sakura… tu piel es tan suave, mucho más suave de lo que imaginaba… Y tu pelo… Sakura, te estoy sintiendo, amor mío. Puedo tocarte…

Ella quería reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Ansiosamente, siguió palpando sus brazos y su cuello, y lo único que consiguió articular fue un entrecortado susurro.

-Pero no puede ser… Es imposible. ¿Cómo puede haber ocurrido?

-¡Siempre cuestionando lo imposible! – murmuró Xiao Lang con una sonrisa mientras seguía tocándola -. Dios mío, Sakura, ¿qué importa el cómo? Ha ocurrido. Estoy aquí, contigo, y me quedaré para siempre. ¿De verdad te importa el por qué?

No, no le importaba. Cuando el amor es profundo y verdadero, todo es posible. Se echó a reír, recreándose en su felicidad.

-¡Oh, Xiao Lang, no importa! ¡Lo único que importa es esto! – exclamó apretándole la mano y deleitándose en el tacto de su piel, en la fuerza de sus dedos. Sintió que la invadía una sensación de calor… calor humano, calor sexual, el calor del hombre al que amaba -. ¡No ha terminado! Has vuelto a mí. Ahora tenemos una vida para nosotros, la vida que debimos tener. ¡Nuestra vida juntos!

-Qué extraño – murmuró Xiao Lang -, me siento un poco confuso. Hace apenas un momento sabía lo que había ocurrido, pero ahora ya no estoy seguro. No me acuerdo…

Sakura contuvo el aliento.

-¿No te acuerdas de cómo nos conocimos? ¿De cómo me esperaste durante todo este tiempo, de cómo vivías antes…?

-Me acuerdo de ti – le dijo él mirándola con adoración -. Es como si te conociera desde siempre. Estás en todos mis recuerdos. También recuerdo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, el apartamento en el que vivías y las cosas que nos dijimos y sentimos… Y también recuerdo esta casa.

Miró a su alrededor, pero su expresión se volvió confusa.

-Tengo la sensación de que ha habido otro tiempo antes, pero los detalles están borrosos, y a medida que hablo, los recuerdos se borran – entonces la miró y sonrió. Le acarició el pelo y su inquietud desapareció -. Supongo que sería poco conveniente recordar una vida cuando se está viviendo otra, ¿verdad?

-¡Oh, Xiao Lang!

Xiao Lang la estrechó entre sus brazos y sus bocas se unieron en un beso. Sakura sintió todo el poder de su fuerza. Sentía sus muslos duros contra los suyos, su pecho duro como una roca contra sus senos, y oleadas de puro placer sexual que la recorrían de arriba abajo como una descarga eléctrica. Tenían tiempo… todo el tiempo del mundo.

Cuando dejaron de besarse, siguieron abrazados el uno al otro, dominados por el deseo, sin poder esperar a tenerse. Sakura tenía todos los sentidos puestos en los latidos de su corazón y en su aliento. Le cogió la cara entre las manos y lo miró a los ojos largamente.

-Bienvenido a casa – susurró.

Xiao Lang sonrió y la cogió en brazos.

-Sí, amor mío. Ésta es nuestra casa. A pesar de tus ideas, ¿querrás casarte conmigo?

Sakura estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar de alegría.

-Sí, amor.

Y entonces Xiao Lang se dirigió hacia la escalera llevándola en sus brazos.

FIN 

**Notas de autora:**

Hi! Es a su criterio de cómo Xiao consiguió la segunda oportunidad para vivirla con Saku.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Espero conseguir mas tiempo para ver si puedo subir una nueva que estoy traduciendo y reorganizando la historia pues algunas cosas no me gustan pero es buena.

Se despide, Ciliegia.


End file.
